La Gran Guía de Lord Voldemort para molestar a
by Estrella de Malfoy
Summary: El Gran Señor Oscuro está de regreso para instruirte en la maravillosa tarea del fastidio y la molestia ante quienes odian los maravillosos libros de Rowling, así como también a uno que otro personaje de los libros, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!!, éste es un fic de humor que pretende hacerles pasar un buen rato suguiendo las enseñanzas oscuras del Lord Oscuro molestando y fastidiando a todo aquel que se deje, jaja, espero les guste y si es así, dejen comentarios.

000000000000

¡Ah!, Bienvenidos, a éste mi espacio! Muchos de ustedes me conocen como "El Señor Tenebroso", " El Lord Oscuro", "El que no debe ser nombrado", "El no hay dos como él" "El Golden boy (chico dorado para los que no sepan inglés) de Salazar Slytherin", "El azote de Dumbledore", Jeje y últimamente en el bajo mundo me llaman "El Rey de la pista de baile" .

Bien, sí soy yo, Lord Voldemort y he decidido abrirme un espacio en Fanfiction como villano respetado en las altas esferas (Soy miembro activo del club "Soy Malvado de Hueso Colorado A.C." donde participan también Darth Vader, Drácula, el Chupacabras, Bin Laden, el Demonio y otras distinguidas personalidades) y llego hasta aquí con el simple fin de iniciar una Guía explícita para ser malvadillo como yo y reclutar nuevos aprendices para el lado oscuro, porque la verdad, estamos muy escasos de personal y luego acabamos con reverendos inútiles que deshonran la causa (No menciono nombres, pero creo que Colagusano se les hará conocido).

Bueno, como les decía, ésta es mi aportación a la maldad y se trata de molestar como piedra en el zapato a la gente que nos cae mal dentro y fuera del mundo del chamaco ese de la cicatriz con complejo de "¡Soy inmortal porque el Avada Kedravra de Voldy me rebota!" (Llámese Harry Potter, ¡Asco!) y sus amigos tan detestables como él.

Esta Gran Guía se dividirá en varios capítulos, cada uno con la forma exacta, concisa y precisa de hacerle la vida imposible a los demás. Cuento con colaboraciones destacadas de Estrella de Malfoy, que parece angelito pero en realidad es una condenada chamaca y si la conocieran como yo no dudo que me darían la razón. Eso que hizo ella de publicar en uno de sus fics que mi talento escondido es hornear galletitas, no se lo perdonaré jamás, porque meterse en la mente de los demás usando legeremancia es un truco sucio que sólo yo puedo usar y ella se aprovechó de la situación en un descuido mío cuando estábamos juntos en la clase de tejido a la que voy para confeccionar la bufanda para Santa y los chales de Trelawney y ha descubierto mis sagradas intimidades (creo que estoy dando demasiados detalles, mejor me callo).

Les decía que Estrella colaborará conmigo escribiendo y yo aportaré las ideas malvadillas que son mi especialidad. Bueno también rondará una que otra vez el idiota de Colagusano para dar sus tontos puntos de vista pero qué le puedo hacer si él no tiene vida propia y ahora ni mano posee, porque se la cortó para mí, ¡ja, ja, ja!

Nos leeremos nuevamente en el Primer Capítulo de la Gran Guía de Lord Voldemort para molestar a…

Me despido por ahora y por cierto, si no comentan, entonces cuídense de los dementores!! Ja, ja,

Suyo siempre (menos de Bellatrix, claro).

Lord Voldemort


	2. A los que odian el mundo de Harry Potter

¡Hola!, qué tal la idea, ¿Les agrada?, bueno a mí me gustaría hacer éste fic de varios capítulos incluyendo molestar al trío dorado, mortífagos, aurores, bueno todo al que se preste, jaja pero veamos lo que opinan ustedes y se aceptan sugerencias.

Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que no todas las ideas son mías, hay algunas aportaciones de grandes amigos míos que prefieren permanecer en el anonimato y alguna que otra cosilla la leí por ahí en la red hace mucho tiempo y me atreví a enriquecerlo (si alguien reconoce algo suyo y se molesta, háganmelo saber y lo retiro de inmediato. No soy plagiaria de ninguna manera)

Ahora sí, advertencia hecha, vamos a lo que sigue y saludemos al buen Lord Voldemort

00000

Bienvenidos sean otra vez a mi Gran Guía, les saluda su amigo de siempre, Lord Voldemort, alias el "Que no debe ser nombrado", pero debo admitir que me gusta más "El rey del tango y del mambo",

Para abrir colmillo empezaremos con la primera, pero la más importante lección que tendrán que aprender, noveles aprendices de las artes oscuras y retorcidas: La Unión

Sí en efecto, sé lo que están pensando: ¿QUE DIANTRES TIENE QUE HACER LA UNION EN UNA GUIA MALVADA?

No se me alebresten y abran bien ese par de ojos tan muggles que poseen para aprender bien ésto:

La unión entre miembros hace la fuerza y ésta vez nos uniremos en una cruzada contra aquellos que detestan las obras de nuestra creadora J.. Sí, aquellos extraños inviduos que no sienten afinidad por los libros de... no menciono el nombre del chamaco ese de la cicatriz, pero podríamos decir: los libros de "Lord Voldemort y sus siete intentos para regresar a la vida y retomar el poder". ¿Queda mejor así, no?

Bueno, para molestar hasta el hastío y lograr que éstas indeseables personas sientan ganas de meter la cabeza en una tina llena de agua hasta ahogarse por completo, es necesario hacer y decir todo lo siguiente y sin excepción cada vez que te topes con uno, y ya sabes, asegúrate de repetir todo ésto constantemente:

Relaciona **todo** lo que ellos digan y hagan con las películas o libros de Harry Potter. (Y cuando digo todo, es todo: la comida, el estudio, la plática, el deporte, en fin...)

Llena sus bandejas de entrada con e-mails relacionados a Harry Potter (ya sabes, artículos, entrevistas, trailers de la película, fotos mías, en fin... en la red hay un mundo de cosas, jeje).

Imita constantemente el tono de voz de Luna Lovegood y menciónales los troposolos que tienen rondando en las orejas o mejor: espántaselos con un manotazo que les duela. (Soy malo, jeje).

Vístete con el traje de arbolito de Navidad de la misma Luna o bien, hazte una cabeza de león idéntica a la de ella y úsala cuando sabes que vas a ver a esas personas.

Insiste constantemente en que estás muy molesto porque en tu país no hay suficientes personas pelirrojas, tales como la "encantadora" familia Weasley. Sugiéreles que se cambien el color de pelo al rojo para aportar a la causa.

Usa una bufanda siempre con los colores de tu casa favorita (Si es Slytherin, mucho mejor), e incluso regálale una similar a la tuya

Píntate todos los días una cicatriz en la frente como esa detestable persona que no menciono e intenta pintarles una a ellos, esto servirá para que molestes a esos tipos sin imaginación mágica.

Si eres chica, adopta el look del personaje de la historia que más te guste (Te recomiendo a Granger) y haz que la personalidad del mismo se incorpore a la tuya con sus modismos y formas de hablar.

Ocupa el término "sangre sucia" para referirte a ellos o bien "traidores a la sangre", siempre funciona y hace rabiar a las personas que lo reciben

Quéjate de lo aburrida que es la vida siendo simples muggles sin magia y que darías lo que fuera porque tu varita (que siempre cargarás contigo) fuera de verdad, agitándola una y otra vez .

Dales libros/películas de Harry Potter para sus cumpleaños/navidad/bautizos/graduaciones/bodas, o simplemente porque te "nace del corazón" e insiste en ver todas las películas en un solo día.

Pretende que puedes hacer magia y "encanta" o hechiza cada objeto que veas, asegurándote de mostrar bien que eres tú el que haces el truco, por ejemplo: Dí que puedes levitar una taza mientras tú mismo haces el efecto en el aire.

Grita fuertemente "Crucio" cada vez que insulten a Harry Potter o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él (Si me insultan a mí házmelo saber inmediatamente, que yo en persona iré a darles un "Avada Kedavra")

Culpa a tu Giratiempo si alguna ves llegas tarde a algo, claro trata de que eso sea muy seguido.

Diles que no puedes salir con él o ellos en Luna llena porque no tienes tu poción protectora y podrías convertirte en Hombre lobo como Remus Lupin

Clasifica a cada persona que hayas conocido dentro de las cuatro principales casas y recuérdaselo cada vez que puedas

Cada que subas unas escaleras, pretende que se mueven porque están encantadas diciendo: ¡"Cuidado con las escaleras, porque cambian de rumbo a su antojo!".

Di "Lumos" cada vez que prendas las luces. Hazlo varias veces.

Cuando te pregunten qué quieres ser de grande, responde imediatamente que: "Auror como Nimphadora Tonks" o "Ministro de Magia", O por qué no "Mortífago de Lord Voldemort" (Finalmente estás aquí, aprendiendo mis oscuras lecciones, ¿No?

Insístele en que quieres que te regale una lechuza como mascota ésta Navidad.

Por ahora dejaremos el tema hasta aquí porque mi clase de tejido a dos agujas está por comenzar, pero nos veremos en la continuación del tema en el próximo capítulo el día de mañana (eso si comentan el de hoy, si no, nones)

Suyo Siempre (Menos de Bellatrix, claro)

Lord Voldemort


	3. A los que odian a Harry Potter 2

Bueno, bueno, acaba de llegar ya el temido Lord Voldemort con Colagusano y me ha traído una cerveza de mantequilla deliciosa, así que le cedo la palabra. Besos desde México. (Pongo música tenebrosa que el mismo Voldy ha traído para ambientar)

Nos saludamos de nuevo, aprendices del noble arte de la molestia y la malvadez. He caído tan bajo que mírenme ahora reclutando a un puñado de muggles que… bueno, no importa, y vamos a dejarnos ya de saluditos y cursilerías propias del tonto chamaco de la cicatriz y sus compañeritos con lema de "La valentía de Gryffindor está de moda" y vamos a lo que nos interesa.

Espero que hayan tenido éxito con la primera parte del capítulo y lo hayan conseguido, si no ha sido así, hagan el favor de retirarse de ésta Guía Tenebrosa porque no me sirven para mis planes oscuros, yo necesito gente inteligente y si esas simples ideas les han costado trabajo de realizar, pues ya me imagino lo que será para ustedes aprender a hacer un ""Avada Kedavra" cuando sea necesario. ¡Fuera!

Ahora sí, me quedo con ustedes, dignos alumnos de Slytherin y encarnaciones futuras del mal, una vez deshechos de personas que no aportan nada al lado oscuro, continuemos con el adiestramiento. Abran esos ojos muggles y adelante, que pronto nos adueñaremos del mundo (más bien me adueñaré y apréndanlo de una vez: el poder no se comparte)

Si necesitas traer algún objeto hacia ti, di "Accio...(lo que sea)" en voz alta.

Abstente de cortar tu cabello con la excusa de que vas por el look "Snape" porque eres de la onda interesante y profunda.

Procura vestirte de negro y ser un poco irascible Arrastra las palabras siempre como Draco Malfoy y péinate como él, adoptando su gesto de la ceja levantada como tu indiscutible sello personal. Incluso duerme con la ceja arriba para practicar

Pasa varias horas del día tratando de volar en tu escoba y pidiéndoles a esas personas que te observen intentando elevarte, con tu capa o uniforme de Quiddittch puesto, claro está.

Da un golpecito a todas las paredes de ladrillo con tu sombrilla como lo hace Hagrid en el Callejón Diagon para abrir una puerta.

Cada que veas un tren, pretende que es el Expreso de Howgarts y trata de alcanzarlo corriendo tras de él.

Quéjate del por qué los cuadros y fotografías no se mueven y di que son un reverendo fracaso así, que no te gustan para nada y trata de romper alguna de sus favoritas (si quieres puedes destruir una o dos, jajá)

Cada que te enfermes y esas personillas sugieran que debes ir al médico, contéstales que prefieres ir a San Mungo, porque los medimagos son mejores.

Cuando veas a alguien en una motocicleta por la calle y estés acompañado de esos indeseables grita: "¡Mira, ahí va Hagrid!", y luego di "Perdón no era él, ¡Pero ese de allá sí que lo es!, Espérame, Hagrid!" y hazlo varias veces

Cuando te dispongas a comer frente a ellos, ponte de pie y al más puro estilo del viejillo que Severus Snape tuvo a bien mandar al otro mundo con todo y sus largas barbas, di: "¡Que comience el banquete!"

Cuando te pregunten si dices la verdad en algo, pónte serio (a) para responder: "¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!" (Esos merodeadores sí que son un verdadero dolor de cabeza) Cada que termines de hacer algo, asegúrate de decir frente a ellos en voz alta: "¡Travesura realizada!"

Insiste en mostrarles las diferecias entre las varitas de espino que vende Ollivander. Trata de adivinar cuál sería la tuya y por qué. Asegúrate de hacer un aburrido monólogo sobre el tema.

Exige el saber la función de un patito de hule. (Es un artefacto muggle, ¿no?, entonces que ellos te expliquen para qué lo usan)

Tararea el tema de Harry Potter cuando estés rodeado de personas. Mientras más fuerte, mejor.

Si vas a un banco con ellos, grita sorprendido ni bien entres: ¿Dónde diantres están los duendes aquí?

Cada que te encuentres un perro, una rata, un escarabajo o un gato por la calle salúdalos cortésmente: ¡Hola, Sirius/Colagusano/Rita Skeeter/McGonagall...!, etc. Procura ser muy afectivo con los animalillos y platica con ellos un buen rato.

Diles a las personas que son casi tan inteligentes como Grawp. Rehúsate a decirles quien es Grawp. (Quiero suponer que tú si sabes quién es, si no, serás igual de... que Colagusano aquí presente) Si de plano no sabes quién es, lee otra vez los libros, o mejor, para tu cerebro de tres neuronas ve de nuevo la película: "El tonto chamaco de la cicatriz y La orden del Fénix" ¡Asco! (la Orden del Fénix, no la película, la verdad que ahí luzco muy bien y la cámara me favorece porque luzco todo mi poderío mágico) Si llegas a formar parte de éste vergonzoso punto, también te exijo que te retires porque alguien como tú no es adecuado para mi perverso plan.)

Invítalos a que digan "Horrocruxes" treinta veces seguidas y si se equivoca, que lo harán, te lo aseguro, corrígeles de inmediato y que vuelvan a empezar. Aunque lo hayan hecho bien, insiste en que están mal y que no se pronuncia así

Cada vez que este frío y nebuloso afuera, grita "¡Los dementores vienen!" y arranca a correr escóndete por días. Asegúrate de preguntar: ¿Ya se habrán ido esos espíritus malvados?, antes de salir

Practica tu "Espector Patronus" cada vez que estás con ellos y empéñate en enseñarles cómo se hace. Cuando según tú lo logren, diles algo así como: "Nunca pensé que tu Patronus fuera una pulga, piojo o cucaracha…!. lo peor que se te ocurra, mientras el tuyo sea un dragón cualquier animal poderoso. Búrlate de ellos.

Insiste en usar legeremancia cada vez que les preguntes algo y te quieran contestar: "¡No, espera , yo me adentraré en tu mente y sabré la respuesta!". Hazlo muy seguido

Dibuja anteojos circulares y cicatrices en forma de rayo en posters, cuadros o fotos que te encuentres. De preferencia en las que sean de su propiedad.

Voltea constantemente a ver el techo y cuándo te pregunten por qué lo hace, diles que porque desearías que estuviera encantado como en Howgarts

Cuando te regalen un dulce, diles: "¿Es de Honeydukes?, ¡Qué buena onda!", si te dicen que no, regrésaselos porque no consumes nada que no provenga de ahí.

Si estas personas tienen problemas amorosos, ofrécete a prepararles un filtro de amor o amortentia para ayudarles con su "problemilla"

Emparéntalo con algún personaje de la historia, por ejemplo, si tiene ojos rasgados y es mujer, dile que te recuerda a Cho Chang, o si es castaño y medio torpe, que guarda cierto parecido con Neville Longbottom, en cambio si es de complexión gruesa, no dudes en compararlo con Crabbe o Goyle.

Repite que estás ansioso por recibir tu carta para ir a estudiar magia a "Howgarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería"

Siempre lleva tu túnica negra puesta para todo

Menciona lo feliz que te haría que Rowling ganara el Premio Nobel de Literatura.

Cuando veas un gato gris dile amablemente: "Señora Norris, qué gusto verla por aquí, ¿Dónde ha dejado a Filcht?

Después de hacer todo lo anterior, siempre di que afortunadamente aún no has perdido la cabeza por el mundo mágico de Harry Potter y que tu vida sigue normal a pesar de que eres muy fan

Con éstas sencillas, pero útiles recomendaciones, lograrás que esos indeseables individuos se sientan tan miserables que de ahora en adelante se harán fanáticos o al menos no volverán a criticar en tu presencia la maravillosa obra de Rowling.

No te olvides de informar tus resultados a la Asociación "Soy Malvado de Hueso Colorado, A.C." para evaluar tu desempeño.

Suyo siempre (menos de Bellatrix, claro)

Lord Voldemort


	4. A los que nos comparan con Crepúsculo

¡Hola!, hago acto de presencia ahora con otro nuevo capítulo!

Antes que todo quiero hacerles saber que no tengo nada contra Crepúsculo ni contra su autora, Sthepanie Meyer , simplemente es para divertirnos un rato y también molestaremos a nuestros queridos personajes de Harry Potter en los próximos capítulos, espero no se ofenda nadie y lo tomen con humor, porque de esto se trata todo. Bien, sin más, le cedo la palabra al emocionado Colagusano:

¡Estimados colegas oscuros, (redoble de tambores) llega hasta éste escenario el único, el no hay dos, el incomparable, grandiosos y alabado "Pachuquito bailarín" Su Majestad Tenebrosa, Looor Vooodemooor! (aplausos)

-¡Cállate de una vez, Colagusano, que me exasperas con tus tonterías!

-Perdón, jefe

-¡Y no me digas jefe que se escucha de lo más vulgar!, prefiero que me digas "El Rey de la Noche del Cabaret", tiene más onda y me da alcurnia, ¡Aléjate que voy comenzar mi cátedra!

-¡Sí mi Rey, digo, mi Señor!

-¡Ay éste pedazo de…!

-¡Lor Voldemor ya lo están esperando en el fic!

-¡Es LORD con "d" VOLDEMORT, con "t" al final, animal, eres una verdadera lacra para la maldad, Colagusano!, ¡Desaparece de mi vista!, ¡Avada…!, ¡Ay no te mato porque me quedo sin sirviente, bueno pues… ¡Crucio!, jeje (se oyen quejidos del pobre Colagusano)

Buenos días, inestimados discípulos malévolos; nos leemos otra vez y es para mí un total regocijo seguir desparramando mi sabiduría retorcida y malvadilla de la que no se escapa nadie. Para finalizar ya con el tema de la unión y en ésta especial ocasión nos abocaremos a esos molestos seres que creen que los vampiros son mejores que nosotros los magos. Quiero pensar que saben a lo que me refiero, Sí, exactamente a los fanáticos de esas "criaturillas nocturnas" que en verdad salen y resplandecer a la luz del sol (Sí, como no).

Normalmente, éstos fanáticos son inofensivos, pero a veces les encanta presumir de su saga que no tiene nada que ver con la nuestra y es entonces cuando nos comparan (¡Asco!), y pretenden pasar por encima de nosotros, ¡jaja!, risa malvada (por cierto, practíquenla)

Más de una vez me he topado con éste tipo de personas indeseables que adoran por sobre todas las cosas a esos murcielaguitos chupa sangre que no tardo en desaparecer con un "Avada Kedavra" en un dos por tres y ni quien se acuerde de ese Edward ¿Qué?, ¡Ah, gracias Estrella!, Cullen, sí se apellida Cullen.

Bien, les decía que no soporto a esos vampirillos ni hombres lobo, quienes a decir verdad, dándoles una pequeña muestra de nuestro poderío nos los llevamos de corbata en cuanto a ventas de libros y calidad de películas, Rowling se lució nosotros y especialmente conmigo, no hay duda.

Pues entremos en materia tenebrosa y afilemos nuestras irónicas palabras cada vez que nos topemos con algún fan de Crepúsculo atacando a nuestra Rowling. Iniciamos:

Primero que todo quiero que tengan claro que también puedes aplicar todas y cada una de las situaciones de los dos capítulos anteriores en éste caso. Una vez establecido el punto prosigo con mi terrible lección de hoy.

Dí que la autora no tuvo imaginación para crear un mundo lleno de magia como Howgarts, Hogsmeade, etc. sino que se conformó con un simple pueblito canadiense sin chiste alguno (¡qué aburrimiento!), ¿Y las cosas encantadas en dónde quedan?

Presume de los más de 600 personajes que la maravillosa Rowling ha creado en comparación de los ¿40?, ¿60?, ¿100? De Crepúsculo. Si es posible a tu mente muggle, enlístales por orden alfabético todos y cada uno de los 600 (creo que en relidad son 400, pero se trata de molestar, ¿No?)

Hazles ver que eso de los ojos rojos en los personajes ya está muy visto y choteado, y que incluso en Star Wars los hicieron mejores y es de hace más de 20 años.

Enumera otras obras como "El exorcista" para dar mejor detalle de su poca originalidad.

Robales su copia de Crepúsculo y reemplazala con un libro de Harry Potter (el más grueso si se puede) en una sobrecubierta de Crepúsculo.

Diles que su adorado muggle Robert Pattinson incluso tuvo que pasar por la película del tonto chamaco de la cicatriz antes que por la suya y que hizo debut y despedida porque encima lo mató Colagusano siguiendo mis órdenes Ja, ja,ja.

Moléstalos diciendo que el escritor muggle renombrado Stephen King (supongo que saben quien es) (ustedes, no ellos, los de Crepúsculo) ha dicho que la saga de Rowling es mejor, obviamente. (Eso es cierto para mi cruel regocijo, jeje

Asegúrales categóricamente que en un enfrentamiento, fácilmente nuestro Remus Lupin y Sirius Black se descuentan a su Jacob ese y compañía.

Diles que en la película sus lobos parecen perros pastor alemán crecidos con esteroides anabólicos y no se ve que sean víctimas de una profunda metamorfosis interna y externa como la de Remus Lupin.

Intenta explicarles cómo fue que Greyback mordió a Lupin y por eso se volvió hombre lobo y que en su historia nadie explica nada de eso, un día amanecen y ya son hombres lobo, ¿No?, ¡Mira tú que gracia!

Pregúntales en qué libro sale el chupacabras, si te dicen "¡no, en ninguno!", hazte el decepcionado y ofendido, diciendo que sólo por él compraste la colección y que quieres tu dinero de inmediato de vuelta.

Pregúntales que en qué parte han visto eso de que los vampiros resplandecen con el sol y todas esas cosas, cualquier persona normal sabe que son criaturas nocturnas y que eso se sale del canon, sí es una palabrilla fastidiosa eso del canon, pero seguro los molestará y por eso me agrada.

Enlista a otras "prendas prestadas" de nuestros libros, como los apellidos de Black y Clearwater. Por si no lo sabías, Me refiero a Penelope Clearwater, estudiante de Ravenclaw, del mismo año que Percy Weasley con quien tuvo un romancecillo, estoy en todo, jeje y si es para molestar con mucha más razón, risa malvada otra vez.

Deja en claro que Edward seria mejor si fuera el elegido y si tuviese un par de gafas "chic" una cicatríz de rayo en la frente que lo hicieran ver como verdadero intelectual y no como luce ahora (Ya sé que esto es halagar al chamaco ese de mentalidad de: "¡Únete a la Fuerza Gryffindor!", pero ahora no queda de otra. Unión, recuerden.

"Accidentalmente" llámalo Edward Sanguini. O como prefieras, menos por su verdadero apellido, haz que se desesperen una y otra vez. Incluso hazles saber que el apellido Potter le va mejor.

Explica con detalle en una charla de más de dos horas cómo cualquier mago puede poseer todos los dones (ver el futuro, leer mentes, etc.), que un vampiro solo podría tener una sola. Da ejemplos nombrándome a mí, claro la Hippie de Trelawney, Snape y otras chuladas del mundo mágico, que las abundamos, por cierto, jeje.

Pregúntales si Jacob Black ese es primo segundo de Sirius y si te dicen que no, diles: ¡Pues qué original el apellido!, ¿no?

Diles que Bella y Argus Flitcht harían una buena pareja y que te gustaría un crossover con ellos, que de hecho ya lo estás escribiendo en Fanfiction.

Explica como los hombres lobos de Crepúsculo son en realidad Animagos, y pregúntales si estan registrados con el Ministerio. Y si no... ¿Qué esperan para hacerlo? Les pueden quitar su licencia para hacer magia y retirarles la varita de inmediato. ¿Qué no tienen varita?, ¿Entonces dónde está el chiste?

Si un fan de Crepúsculo te dice: Lee las novelas de Stephenie Meyer, son muy buenas; tu le contestas: ¡Ay, no, disculpa, prefiero leer una novela donde aparezca Voldy!, ¡Esas son mucho mejores!, ¿O acaso el Gran Señor Tenebroso aparece en esas novelas de esa escritora cuyo nombre no me sé? Así los molestarás tanto que quiza no vuelvan a hablarte del tema, risa malvada por última vez

A sugerencia de una leal servidora del mal (No digo nombres porque el crédito todo es mío, ¿O esperaban que las mencionara en MI guía?, jaja mentes ilusas) comento que en caso que te quieran convencer acerca de la saga de los vampirillos canadienses, simplemente haz arcadas y ¡asunto arreglado!

Me encantaría continuar, pero la verdad tengo que irme porque Alguien que lee mi Gran Guía Tenebrosa, le hizo saber a Bellatrix Lestrange que de nuevo ando por acá y ya la veo acercarse a lo lejos, pero ahora que descubra quién fue el chistosito le pongo un "Tarantallegra" como mínimo, así que… ¡Colagusano, Vámonos!, ¡Ah, se me olvidaba!, te puse un "crucio", "finite incántatem", ¡Levántate y vámonos!

-¡Sí mi amo!, ¡Gracias mi amo!

- Nos leemos pronto con la mi Gran guía para molestar a… Harry Potter en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Date prisa que nos alcanza!, por tu culpa le he llamado por su nombre, ¡Maldita sea Colagusano, no te me atravieses así!, ¡Crucio, otra vez!

(se oyen de nuevo quejidos y un ¡plop! Que hace desaparecer a Voldemort)

0000

Bien ¿Cómo vamos? Espero que les guste éste capi y como dijo el buen Voldy, ya entrados en materia, ¡Preparémonos para molestar a Harry Potter!

Besos desde México y espero comentarios


	5. Al tonto chamaco de la cicatriz

¿Cómo se encuentran lectores de Fanfiction?, yo aquí colaborando muy a gusto con Lord Voldemort, quien se aproxima majestuosamente para acá. ¡Tu turno, Colagusano!

—¡Lectores del fic de su Majestad Tenebrosa, Oscuro Rey del Baile y del Reggaeton, fan de Daddy Yankee, de Carlos Gardel y paisano de Los Beatles, el insuperable, el único, el malvado y retorcido "Loooor Voooldemoooort" ¡Aplausos para mi amo, por favor, pase usted mi señor que ya lo esperan sus malvados seguidores!

—Bien, Colagusano, hoy te has superado y mereces que no te trate mal, por lo menos ya pronuncias Voldemort con"T" supongo que no puedo pedir más de una rata que se convierte a veces en humano.

—Sí mi amo como usted diga.

—Bueno, retírate a ver si a Naginni no se le ofrece nada y dale un buen baño que ya se lo merece

—Como diga mi amo…

—¡Cuidado con mi túnica que la pisas! ¡Inútil de veras que contigo no se puede!, ¡Crucio!

—¡Ayyyy!

Después de éste inadecuado exabrupto los saludo de nuevo fieles vasallos del mal. Algunos de ustedes se han comunicado conmigo desde Latinoamérica ¡Ah! mi continente favorito, no cabe duda que eso es lo mío, si me vieran bailando tango, pasito duranguense o salsa, sin duda se darían cuenta de que lo mío lo mío es la vibra latina ¡Jajaja!

Hay algunos servidores oscuros que se ha atrevido a sugerirme algo y yo como buen villano lo tomaré en cuenta pero que no sueñen sus muggles cabecitas que les voy a agradecer o mencionar aquí en mi GRAN guía tenebrosa, esto no es un foro abierto, es exclusivamente mío y soy yo el maestro, el educador, el Guía y el Macho Alfa de la manada y lo que yo digo es ley, así que dispónganse a leer mis preciadas lecciones cargadas de sabiduría.

Si han llegado hasta aquí con éxito practicando los capítulos anteriores, los felicito y los exhorto a seguir, pero si por el contrario no dan una en esto de la molestia y la malvadez, mejor desaparezcan y pinten su calavera porque se requiere un alto coeficiente intelectual para seguir y cada vez se complica el asunto. Los cerebros de Troll no me interesan, ya tengo a Colagusano, ni los sentimentalismos cursis, así que si te cayó la piedra, actúa lo más inteligentemente que puedas y sal de mi vista sin hacer ruido y no regreses, que no me enojo en vano. Te lo advierto.

Antes de empezar les hago saber que mis compañeros malvados de Club "Soy malvado de Hueso Colorado S.A." que están más que interesados en ésta GRAN guía y se enorgullecen de ustedes como futuros colegas, así que les envían saludos cordiales y también les paso al costo que Drácula estaba muy molesto con la saga de Crepúsculo, que lo deshonraba completamente como vampiro, pero ahora que leyó el capítulo de ayer, se tranquilizó al saberse revindicado.

Para empezar con la lección de hoy y que muchos ya saben, se trata de molestar al tonto chamaco de la cicatriz que no pudo crecer más de 1.57 cms, entonces como primer paso frotemos nuestras manos malvadas y practiquemos una vez más la risa malvada, muy bien, ¡Así! a ver ¡Esa discípula de Paraguay, perfecto! ¡La de Chile y El Salvador lo hacen muy bien! ¡La Argentinas, excelente! ¡Esas Mexicanas, un poco más alto! Bien, bien, se ve que han mejorado bastante.

Como siguiente tarea para el arte de la molestia, les voy a pedir que se busquen un nombre malvado, sí eso de tener mucha maldad y apellidarse Pettigrew no tiene onda, así que les sugiero un apelativo fuerte, que de miedo si no, véanme a mí, que si hubiese conservado el "Marvolo" no iba a llegar pero ni en patines a ser lo que ahora soy. Así que piénsenlo bien.

Como les dije, mis queridos discípulos, una vez superada la primera parte de la unión y calentado ya motores con el cuarto capítulo vamos a molestar obviamente Potty de pacotilla, el "no puedo hacer nada sin mis amiguitos la zanahoria y la sabelotodo" (ya les tocará a ellos, jeje) así que pongan atención y abran las malvadas mentes oscuras para aprender la lección de hoy.

En cuanto lo vean deambulando por ahí, no duden a acercarse a él y decirle lo siguiente:

—Disculpa, ¿Eres Harry, quién? ¿Cullen? ¡Ah, no, Potter! ¡Perdón, pero es que como crepúsculo está taaaan de moda…!Ofrécele pomada de la campana, de baba de caracol o pagarle una cirugía para desvanecerle la cicatriz con rayo láser. Oféndete si no acepta.Pregúntale que se siente ser tan independiente desde el primer año de vida (Recuerda que les lancé un Avada sus padres sin remordimiento alguno, y volvería hacerlo, claro) (risa súper malvada, jaja) (esa todavía no la practiquen aún, no alcanzan el nivel).Insinúale que puede ponerse un tatuaje encima de la cicatriz horrenda que tiene porque se veía con más onda y súper "chic". Sugiérele una marca tenebrosa o mejor una carita feliz, pues va mejor con su personalidad "optimista y súper buena onda", ¡Asco! Él, no la carita feliz, de hecho, las colecciono, jeje.Pídele muy amablemente que le de tus saludos cordiales a Cedric Diggory,¿Qué está muerto?, ¡Claro que lo está gracias a ti! Porque tú tenías una varita en la mano y no pudiste hacer nada!Insinúale que estaba celoso que Diggory fuera más apuesto que él y que le robara cámara, por eso lo dejó morir (Debo aceptar que fue una de las cosas que mejor hizo Colagusano, por no decir que la única, jeje)Espétale sin miramientos: —Aclaremos algo, Potter: En los primeros libros fuiste "El niño que vivió", después, en el quinto libro, pasaste a ser un "chiflado" al asegurar que Lord Voldemort había regresado (¡jajaja!), entonces… ¿Para el séptimo libro, se juntará todo y serás "¿El chiflado que vivió? No me queda muy claro…Dile que estás indignado (a) porque está usurpando al verdadero Potter, que sabes bien que es por lo menos veinte centímetros más alto de lo que él es ahora y que se quite esa cicatriz falsa, porque irás corriendo a contárselo al verdadero chamaco tonto de la cicatriz.Síguelo muy de cerca con una insignia en tu ropa, que diga: "Yo estoy con el elegido. Come frutas y verduras". Moléstalo con eso todo el día.Puedes preguntarle sarcásticamente: —¿Acaso tú no le has dejado nuuunca una cicatriz aunque sea pequeñita, mínima al Señor Oscuro? —Si te dice que sí, exígele que te indique dónde con pelos y señales y que si es posible, que te dibuje un mapa para encontrarla la próxima vez que me veas. (¡Claro que no tengo ninguna huella de ese tonto chamaco con aires de inmortal y cuerpo de elfo doméstico!)Pregúntale de qué color tienen los ojos los Thestrals. Dile que perdone tu pregunta, pero como tú no has dejado morir a nadie, pues no puedes verlos (por cierto, sus ojos son negros como la noche, jaja) Si dice o hace algo inusual, dile: —No te preocupes. Llamaremos a San Mungo y te darán la ayuda que tan desesperadamente necesitas sin preguntarte ni echarte en cara nada.Dile que si él muere enfrentándome, que te deje su escoba voladora y de paso su capa de invisibilidad. Pídele que te lo firme por escrito (Nunca se sabe, jeje)Coméntale a modo de burla que las gafas están pasadas de moda y que lo de hoy son los lentes de contacto, y que si son de colores mejor. Sugiérele unos color violeta o bien, rojos como los de cierta molesta saga que no quiero mencionar y que ahora lo "chic" es estar calvo y pálido como yo, jaja risa súper malvada otra vez, ¡Que no la practiquen todavía!Hazlo sentir mal restregándole en la cara que su amigo la zanahoria parlante y pobretón, traidor a la sangre, fue prefecto y él jamás lo hizo jaja , apelar al orgullo personal nunca falla.Pregúntale que tan bien se siente entrar en la casa de su mejor amigo, hacer que sus padres te quieran mas que a él, que sus hermanos gemelos lo fastidien todo el día mientras a ti no te dicen nada, meterte con su hermana y salir de ahí sin que nadie te recrimine un solo acto, Dile que tu te sentirías mal por ello, pero como el es el "Elegido", pues ni quién le diga nada, ¿No?Síguelo a todas partes con el pretexto de que olvidaste la contraseña de Gryffindor, cando te la diga otra vez dile muy seguro de ti: —¡Esa no es, tú la cambias a propósito para que yo no entre!, ¡Me tienes envidia como a Cedric!Interrógale acerca de qué se siente que Bellatrix sea tan buena Mortífaga y haya mandado a su querido padrino al otro lado sin boleto de retorno, dejándolo más solo que a un perro (por segunda vez, la primera lo hice yo, jaja)Hazle saber que resulta que Neville Longbottom era el elegido, que yo me he equivocado de casa en el último momento pero que le mando disculpas por las molestias que ocasione (¡Sí como no!).Coméntale que sospechas que Severus Snape es su verdadero padre y que incluso se parece más a él que James Potter.Hazle saber por lo bajo que Ginny Weasley se casa con él porque quiere salir de pobre, que de hecho está enamorada de Draco Malfoy, pero que él jamás le hará caso.O bien, invéntale un romance con Crabbe o Goyle, o con ambos al mismo tiempo, me da igual y la simple idea lo torturará, jejeInsinúale que su padre James ganaba al Quiddittch con juego sucio y comprando a Madame Hooch con varitas de regaliz.Quédatelo viendo fijamente y cuando te pregunte por qué lo haces, levanta los hombros y dile categóricamente: —¡Te pareces a tu primo Dudley, se nota que son parientes!Deja que sepa que corre el rumor en el Ministerio de Magia que lo contrataron como Auror por ser quien es, no por su talento y mucho menos por sus notas, que incluso Hedwig y Kreacher con más inteligentes que él.Pregúntale inocentemente: —¿Harry, es cierto que tu primo también es mago y viene a Howgarts el próximo año?Toma su escoba nueva Nimbus modelo "no me importa" y lánzala hacia el sauce boxeador. Asegúrate de que el árbol la haga pedazos y que él lo presencie todo, jeje.Al más puro estilo de Draco Malfoy, grita: —¡Dementor! —Y sal huyendo inmediatamente para que de verdad lo crea.Pregúntale con interés que por qué no ayudo a Dumbledore cuando lo mataron estando él presente y luego dile: —¡Ah, ya recuerdo!, en los libros estabas petrificado y en la película escondido, ¿No? ¡Valientes artimañas para el niño que vivió! —Cúlpalo irremediablemente por la muerte del viejillo.Procura herir en su presencia con una resortera o pistola de diávolos a su querida lechuza Hedwig (de muerte si es posible) soy malvado de hueso colorado, recuerden, jajaja.Pregúntale a Ginny Weasley, frente a él si le parece atractivo Tom Ryddle. (O sea yo, y claro que tengo lo mío de joven y esa jovenzuela pelirroja no lo podrá negar, jajaja)Para fastidiarlo incluso de su propia imagen, vístete y péinate como el todo el tiempo (con todo y lentes) pretendiendo que eres su hermano gemelo e imita tooodo lo que haga.Coméntale que Cho Chang y Ginny están esparciendo el rumor de que no sabe besar bien y que la primera prefiere a Diggory y la segunda a Dean Thomas, o a los más feos de todo Howgarts.Pégale un cartel en la espalda que diga: "Lord Voldemort, por favor lance un AVADA KEDAVRA aquí" Y te aseguro que lo haré prontamente y sin tardía, jaja.Por último: Pregúntale si recuerda como se veía de feliz Ginny Weasley cuando bailaba con Neville en el baile de los campeones, hazle hincapié en que no se soltaron jamás y que en sus ojos brillaba la chispa de amor primero de la pelirroja y que él es como es segundo o tercer plato para ella (los celos amorosos siempre funciona, jejeje)

Bueno, siento mucho dejarlos ahora, pero necesito tiempo para repasar mis lecciones de salsa con Estrella de Malfoy, así que sigan mis consejos y nos vemos mañana si me da la gana, jajaja. Informen resultados, ya lo saben.

—¡Finite Incantatem, ¡Colagusano, pon la música!

—Sí mi señor, ya la pongo, gracias por quitarme el "crucio" patrón.

—¡Vamos Estrella 1,2,3, ¡Sabooor!


	6. A la zanahoria parlante parte 1

Lord Voldemort está más que satisfecho y ya no tarda en aparecerse por aquí con Colagusano y Nagini, sí ya llegan. Les cedo la palabra y Besos desde México.

* * *

—Buenas y soleadas mañanas, despreciables lectores de…

—¡Yo lo presento, mi amo…! ¿Si? ¡Ándele! ¿Qué le cuesta?

—¡Mira Colagusano, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus ocurrencias hoy! además, ya me comentaron que soy muy blando contigo y te voy a lanzar un avada un día de éstos que me fastidies más.

—¡Pero si practiqué toda la noche! ¡Nomás tantito! ¿si?

—¡Ay, bueno, pero que sea rápido y no me llames jefe ni patrón esta vez!

—Mire, hasta traigo mi traje de presentador y toda la cosa, como usted se merece, mi "Majestad del tango"

—Bueno, ya vas aprendiendo algo ¡Ya apúrate con tus tonterías porque me urge empezar!

—¡Sí, mi amo!, ¡Gracias mi Lor! ya comienzo… —se aclara la garganta —¡Perversos y soleados días tengan todos ustedes damas y caballeros muggles que nos acompañan en éste día! como ya saben mi Lor Tenebroso, alias "El nadie se mete conmigo porque se lo come Nagini aquí presente" llega hasta las pantallas de sus laptops para impartirles excelsas clases de sabiduría oscura!

Con ustedes el incomparable, malvado y retorcido "Amo de la oscuridad y del derecho y revés del tejido" Looor Voldemooort" ¿Qué tal estuve mi Señor?

—No tan mal como esperaba pero desaparécete ya porque me irrita el solo verte, ¡Depulso! Jajaja.

Ahora sí, noveles estudiantes tenebrosos, libres de Colagusano nos adentramos en Materia Tenebrosa. ¿Qué tal les ha ido con el torpe escuincle miope de la cicatriz? Espero que lo hayan logrado, porque eso fue como quitarle el dulce a un niño, lo digo por experiencia, claro está jajaja —risa súper malvada (pudieran empezar ya a dominarla, por cierto).

Esta vez nos corresponde la molestia y el fastidio al traidor a la sangre alias la zanahoria parlante y comadreja Weasley, sí, ese chamaco pecoso que no tiene vida propia y se la pasa a la sombra del de la cicatriz, es por demás decir que me siento librado de que no esté en mi honorable y malvada Slytherin, porque sería el acabose al acoger a personas de tan baja categoría.

Para abrir boca y pasar de lleno a las lecciones, debo decirles que como premio a la lealtad he mandado ya galletitas que son mi especialidad receta secreta de Salazar Slytherin, de quien me precio ser descendiente, así que las han recibido en Nicaragua, Paraguay, Chile, Colombia, Perú, El Salvador, Ecuador, Costa Rica (¡Pura vida!), Argentina, por supuesto, y de paso tomé dos que tres lecciones de tango por ahí jeje ¿Dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! También pasé a escuchar un rato el mariachi en México y bailé un jarabe tapatío para no perder la costumbre y relajarme un rato. Estamos organizando una convención del club "Soy Malvado de Hueso colorado S.A." y andamos en búsqueda de la sede, pero ya se ofreció por ahí una fiel vasalla de Nicaragua y estamos analizando su propuesta.

Me da gusto leer sus comentaros malévolos y sus avances con mi GRAN guía Tenebrosa. Espero sigan así y no permitan que mentes de capacidad de un cacahuate sigan mis enseñanzas. Ahora debo pedirles una vez más la risa malvada, bien, bien ¡excelente! no queda duda que me he quedado con lo mejor des aprendices oscuros, que son ustedes. En cuanto se tope con ese detestado pelirrojillo mediocre, no duden en asestar todas éstas recomendaciones:

Mira fijamente su frente, en forma maravillada… y cuando te pregunte qué estas mirando dí en una voz decepcionada —Es solo que pensé que tendrías una cicatriz en la frente también, ya que eres el ayudante de Harry Potter. ¿O me equivoco?La próxima vez que alguien diga "Ronald" asegúrate de preguntar en voz alta —¿no es ese el nombre del inútil ayudante de Harry Potter? ¿o será Donald? ¡Nunca puedo acordarme…!Pregúntale a Potter: —¿Qué se siente tener al lado siempre a un pelirrojo miedoso?, ¿Te ha influenciado en algo? aquí matas dos pájaros de un tiro, jeje (¡magistral si me permiten decir!)Corre emocionada hasta el tonto chamaco de la cicatriz diciendo —¡oh, Dios mío, es Harry Potter! —luego ruega por su autógrafo y cuando te lo esté dando, dile a Ron —tú debes ser… ehh… ¡el que siempre está con él! —y márchate inmediatamente ignorándolo.Asocia todo lo que él diga con todas las cosas valientes que sus amigos han realizado, pero nunca menciones las cosas valientes que ha hecho él. Puedes incluso ensalzar la acción de Longbotton cuando trató de impedir que salieran de su sala común en el libro dos. Recuerda: Nunca lo menciones a él. (¿Acaso Weasley ha hecho muchas cosas loables? la verdad no recuerdo ninguna jaja)Pregúntale por qué no estaba en el Departamento de Misterios ayudando a Harry a pelear contra los Mortífagos. Cuando insista en que sí estuvo, pon los ojos en blanco y semblante muy fastidiado dile —Bueno, ¿pero tú no hiciste nada realmente importante, no? —no permitas que intente darte ninguna explicación al respecto.Pregúntale que se siente que Rowling no le haya dado vida propia y lo haya puesto de "segundón de Potter" ¡Qué deprimente!, Hasta Doooby tiene más intervenciones en la historia que él, jaja.Insiste bastante en si realmente le gusta el color rojo en su cabello porque la verdad no le combina nana con su tono de piel. Que se vería mejor tan rubio como Draco Malfoy.Hazle saber que "Discovery Channel" quiere hacer un documental sobre su numerosa familia y su aportación a la sobrepoblación del mundo.Pregúntale si lo ofende en algún nivel cuando lo llaman "Traidor a la sangre" (Nunca falla) pide que te explique bien de qué se trata el término porque no lo comprendes del todo. Hazte el que no sabes y que te lo explique de nuevo mínimo 7 veces.Déjale saber que estás preocupado por el nivel de hacinamiento humano que se vive en La Madriguera y que te ofreces a prestarle un baño portátil cuando lo necesiten.Dile que estuvo debería agradecer que Bellatrix incendiara su casucha, porque ya necesitaba urgentemente remodelarse. ¡Estaba taaan pasada de moda!Dale otra vieja y fea túnica de gala de color chillante, feo y llamativo e insiste en que las use. Si se rehúsa, actúa mortalmente ofendido por días. Cuando finalmente lo haga, arrástralo a un lugar público y asegúrate de que sea el centro de atención. Asegúrate de que este cerca alguien con una cámara. Exhíbelo en una mega pantalla. Te recomiendo en el próximo partido de Quiddittch.Dile que el es el consentido de su tía Muriel y será el que deba cuidarla hasta la muerte a partir de mañana.Pregúntale cuándo fue la última vez que estrenó algo de ropa y cómo se sintió al respecto. No es una situación que le pase a menudo, ¿O sí?, jaja, qué malo soy.Interrógale sobre qué piensa de su hermana, sí, esa la que dejó escapar el basilisco del querido Salazar Slytherin y que fue títere mío alguna vez, jeje. Dile que tú te avergonzarías de ella.Coméntale que los pelirrojos están en peligro de extinción y que con su familia deberían estar bajo estudio permanente, de preferencia en una jaula o algo así, para que todos tuviéramos la oportunidad de verlos como en el zoológicoDile si no le molestan tantos clubs de fans de Harry casi ninguno de él. Hazle saber que crees firmemente en que jamás será tan popular como el cara rajada ese y dile que sientes lástima por él.Pregúntale irónicamente qué se siente que su novia haya regresado a terminar los estudios en Howgarts y que su pobre cerebro no haya dado para más. Interrógale acerca de qué piensa de que sus hermanos son más talentosos que él, en especial los gemelos Fred y George. ¡Qué sería de él sin Sortilegios Weasley! recuerda que trabaja ahí.Llámalo Roonil Wazlib. Cuando te corrija, levanta los hombros despreocupadamente y dile: —¿Acaso no suena igual?Habla en un acento fingido muy similar al de Krum. Pregúntale: —¿Dónde estarrá Herrmione?? —cuida bien tu acento de robot muy bien marcado.Insiste en que el West Ham es el mejor equipo de Quidditch de todos los tiempos. No permitas que te rebata, dile que incuso su hermana juega mejor que él. Y eso que es una niña, jejeComéntale dos minutos antes de un partido de Quidditch que Harry no puede jugar porque está practicando para su próxima entrevista con los Chudley Cannons. Pídele a Ginny que lo reemplace y no a él. Luego murmura: —Igual, ningún otro de los jugadores es bueno. Especialmente Ronan… no Rupert… el ayudante de Harry Potter… ya sabes…Roonil Wazlib!

En fin…Hay muchas cosas más que se me ocurren para hacerle la vida más que imposible a éste chamaco pecoso pero las dejaremos para el próximo capítulo porque no tengo tiempo ahora ya va a empezar "El Chavo del ocho " y no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo.

—¡Colagusano! ¿En dónde demonios te metes?

—¡Aquí estoy mi amo, ordene usted!

—¡Ya se me olvidó para que te quería!…mmmhhh ¡Ah, sí! ¡Crucio!, jaja. Hasta otra vez, detestables discípulos oscuros

Suyo siempre (menos de Bellatrix, claro, que por cierto me tengo que seguir escondiendo de ella),  
_Lord Voldemort._


	7. A la zanahoria parlante parte 2

¡Holaa! nos leemos nuevamente en otro capítulo de la GRAN guía Tenebrosa de Lord Voldemort y espero que lo sigan disfrutando. Como de costumbre cedo la palabra a Su Majestad del tejido y del baile. No puedo pronunciar su nombre por obvias razones, ustedes me entienden ¿No?

* * *

Continuando con el tópico anterior y aprovechando que Colagusano no está presente porque anda entregando galletitas en Latinoamérica y España, damos inicio a otro capítulo más de mi serena instrucción tenebrosa. El día de ayer no pude darles a conocer todas las ideas malvadas para molestar a la zanahoria parlante y es que la verdad nunca imaginé que fuese más molestable y fastidiable, pero en cuanto le dictaba a Estrella, que por cierto, es un poco lenta y más cuando chatea al mismo tiempo con Mary Severus, a quien por cierto le manda un saludo, se me iban ocurriendo más y más ideas tenebrosas y entonces decidí agregar otro capítulo porque la insidiosa molestia nunca está de más y mientras más ideas mejor.

¡Ultimadamente, me dio la gana hacer otro capítulo y qué! no les tengo que dar explicaciones de mi vida o de lo que escribo ¡ay, por su culpa ya me equivoqué en la puntada de la bufanda de Santa! Bueno, ahorita la corrijo y ahora sí vamos a continuar la lección de ayer porque hoy tomo un cafecito con Bin Laden y se me hace tarde…

Constantemente, arrójale objetos puntiagudos a su cabeza… y cuando se moleste míralo inocentemente y dile: —Sólo estaba tratando de darte una cicatriz para que no te sientas menos que Harry! —si es posible, derrama unas cuantas lágrimas.Dile tres veces por lo menos que —Hagrid le dijo a Dean, que le diga a McGonagall, que le diga a Neville, que le diga a Fred, que le diga a George, que le diga a Seamus, que le diga a Angelina, que Fleur sabe que Krum dijo que Terry Boot dijo…que le dijera a Hannah, que le dijera a Susan, que le dijera a Pansy, para que Cormac McLaggen sepa y le informe a Padma Pattil y le pase el mensaje a Katie Bell, para que alerte a Romilda para confirmar que Millicent le dijo a Cho, quien le dijo a Lavender que le dijera a Hermione que me dijera a mi, para que te diga que… ehh… no me acuerdo, pero creo que tenia algo que ver con que… ehh… Bueno, creo que alguien de tu familia ha está en peligro o algo así. No estoy seguro, pero al rato averiguo y te aviso, ¿Sale? —si puedes hacer más larga la cadena mejor.Hazle saber que Hermione está perdidamente enamorada en secreto de Draco Malfoy desde primer año pero no se lo quiere decir para no lastimar su débil corazoncito.Repetidamente, pregúntale que pasó con "Lav-Lav". Esa chica molesta es como una piedrita en el zapato y su sola mención es desagradable, jaja.Dile que Víktor Krumm está regresando a Londres en el próximo vuelo de Bulgaria y que viene decidido a conquistar a Hermione.Que se siente que Hermione prefiera los a los libros antes que a él y que nadie en su sano juicio lo aceptaría.Párate muy serio y con cara de lástima infinita al tiempo que le preguntas: —¿Que se siente que tu mejor amigo llegue a tu casa, se meta con tu hermana, te robe el cariño de tus padres, te quite tu cama para pasar la noche y sea más apreciado que tú para tus propios hermanos? —No fallará, tenlo por seguro.Coméntale que te sentirías muy mal si tus padres pusieran todo el empeño del mundo en salvar a tu amigo "El elegido" antes que a cualquier otro miembro de la familia.Insinúale que ahora que llegó Kumm va a tener una fiesta de bienvenida organizada por Harry y Hermione en Grimmauld Place y que todos están invitados… excepto él. Dile que los Chudley Cannons le pidieron a Harry que se una a ellos para jugar Quiddittch en cuanto termine la escuela. Que le ofrecieron el puesto de buscador o de guardián, que es el que él ocupa en el equipo. Jaja soy malvadillo.Pregúntale si te puede prestar a Pigwidgeon. Seguro dirá que sí, entonces haz aparecer dos paquetes extremadamente grandes que puedan matar a la lechucita en el vuelo, jeje (malo de nuevo). Escabúllete detrás de él, tápale los ojos y di en voz molestamente infantil: —¿Adivina quien soy, Won-Won?Pregúntale por qué no esta usando el collar que le regaló Lav-Lav. Y que se lo irás a contar ahora mismo. Hazle sospechar también que ella prepara un filtro de amor muy poderoso para él y que esté prevenido.Dile que éste año ha ganado el concurso de la sonrisa más encantadora de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" pero que desafortunadamente los otros 135 premios anteriores los ganó el chamaco de la cicatriz y que éste año decidió retirarse de la competencia para dejarlo ganar a él porque es su mejor amigo. Lástima asegurada.Comete a propósito errores que te evidencien en clase, de preferencia los más tontos, jaja y cuando te pillen dí con aire orgulloso: —Ron me enseñó todo lo que se.Pregúntale si no se ofende que su novia sea mejor bruja que él y que su amigo también y que todos, en realidad sean mejores magos que él.Dile si no se ofendió que Slughorn no lo invitara a su Club de Eminencias y que Hermione y Harry si estuvieron ahí. Recuérdale que Cormac McLaggen asistió precisamente con Hermione a la cena: —No te da curiosidad saber qué pasó entre ellos, a mí, francamente sí —se pondrá pálido y querrá desaparecer de ahí.Insinúale mordazmente e voz muy alta para que se enteren los demás: —¡Qué suerte tienes, Ron, si no fueras amigo de Harry la verdad nadie se acordaría de ti!Recomiéndale una buena terapeuta para superar su miedo irracional a las arañas, dile que está a un paso del pabellón psiquiátrico de San Mungo para hacerle compañía a los Longbottom (Por cierto, brillante trabajo el de Bellatrix, si me permiten decir).Pregúntale qué se siente ser sangre de lo más pura del reino mágico, pero no tener ningún knut en Gringotts. ¿Valdrá la pena así? jajajaInterrógalo de la siguiente manera: —¿Ronald, qué se siente no ser ni un estudiante brillante, ni un excelente jugador de Quidditch, ni la hija que su madre siempre deseó? —ponle mucha atención a lo que te responda, que seguro no será nada porque estará llorando de pena e infelicidad. Si logras que llore, te daré un punto a tu favor.Hazle la siguiente pregunta: —¿De verdad le crees a Harry cuando dice que entre el y Hermione hay solo amistad? Para ser sinceros Ron, a mí la verdad me parece muy, peo muy sospechoso…. —y márchate inmediatamente dejándolo con la duda, jaja.

Creo que podemos dar por concluida tan brillante obra de malvadez mortífaga y ya saben seguridad ante todo y ante todos. ¡Adelante y Venceremos mis más leales seguidores! ¡El mundo es nuestro (mío) y vamos por él!. Por cierto, saludos a las descendientes vivas de la Noble Familia de los Black (nuestros Black no los de los vampiritos) .

—¡Ya regresé de entregar sus encargos, mi amo!

—Me parece bien, Colagusano ¿algún contratiempo?

—No, mi amo, bueno solo uno pequeño insignificante en realidad, no lo tome en cuenta se lo ruego mi señor

—¡Habla de una vez!

—Casi me come el gato de esa señorita sangre sucia de Gryffindor antes de llegar a la esquina.

—¡Ah, vaya! pensé que era algo de más valor.

—Le dije que no era de importancia mi Lor.

—Pues por hacerme perder el tiempo… ¡Crucio!

—¡Aaayyy!

—Nos vemos en otra ocasión, fieles discípulos.

Suyo siempre (menos de Bellatrix),  
_Lord Voldemort._

* * *

¡El Lord Oscuro y yo esperamos comentarios desde ya!, jaja.  
Besos desde México


	8. A la sabelotodo insufrible de Granger

¡Hola, los saludo con el cariño de siempre! Como Lord Voldemort está desvelado, no tiene muy buen humor que digamos y entonces le cedo la palabra, jaja.

* * *

Horribles días tengan hoy, leales y fieles aprendices de Mortífagos, como sabrán acabo de volver de una especie de celebración muggle en donde dos de ellos decidieron unir su vida y formar una familia (cursi, si me permiten decir) pero acompañé a Estrella para practicar mis lecciones de baile y porque no tenía nada más interesante que hacer. Por cierto, odié estar rodeado de muggles bailando como desquiciados y sin el más puro sentido del ritmo, no como yo claro, que para eso me pinto solo. Tuve qué disfrazarme claro está, pues nadie era digno de conocer la verdadera identidad del Gran Señor Oscuro y tuve que pasar desapercibido así que Estrella me puso una barba y peluca para que nadie me reconociera.

Bueno, después de ésta breve explicación que por cierto, ustedes no se merecen, porque no les interesa saber lo que hago, pasamos a nuestra lección de molestia para hoy.

¡Ah! me regocija oscura y tenebrosamente hablar de la "sabelotodo" "sangresucia" consentida de McGonagall (¡Asco!) y vamos a proceder a fastidiarla tanto que querrá salirse de Howgarts, del mundo Mágico y hasta de los siete libros de Rowling con nuestras malvadas acciones para con ella. Pretendo dejarla tan acabada que incluso se lance un "Obliviate" a ella misma y se cambie el nombre para pasar desapercibida, aunque con esa cabellera digamos "singular" es prácticamente imposible que no la reconozcan, Empecemos:

Obsérvala con ternura que raye en la lástima y dile: —¡Granger, ha de ser hermoso dar asilo a los pájaros con el nido que tiene en la cabeza! Y dime, ¿Algún ave ya puso un huevo encima ti? Deberían nombrarte reserva ecológica para aves en peligro de extinción —saldrá corriendo humillada, te lo aseguro.Pregúntale que se siente besar a un tipo de una sola de una neurona como Víktor Krumm y que pensaste que dado su "admirable intelecto" jamás haría tal cosa y que te decepciona profundamente.Pregúntale por qué se casa con una zanahoria parlante, pobre, pecoso y encima, perdedor y de los buenos, que si no tiene miedo que sus hijos hereden algo de eso. Concluye con algo así como: —Yo que tú, manipularía genéticamente a Rose y Hugo para que no sacaran nada de su padre —éxito asegurado, jaja.Interrógala del por qué siempre tiene que estarles cuidando las espaldas a Harry y Ron como si fuera su eterna niñera. Debería hacer otra cosa con su vida, definitivamente.Dile que si no se siente intimidada por ser menos bonita que Lavender Brown, porque ella al menos no carga con ese matorral como cabello y que debería cortarlo o bien, ocultarlo bajo un sombrero idéntico al de Augusta Longbottom, la abuela de Neville. Risa malvada de entero regocijo.Ofrécele alguna marca de detergente mágico para que pueda " limpiar" su sangre rápidamente y así Draco Malfoy no se burle más de ella. La harás rabiar de coraje, te lo aseguro, porque la verdad o existe ningún tipo de detergente que lave tal condición de estatus mágico. (Peor para ella, pues sangre sucia nació y sangre sucia morirá, jajaja).Plántate un día en la puerta de su casa con un gran portafolios negro en tu mano diciéndole: —¡Buenos días, represento a la empresa "Pociones alisadoras S.A de C.V" y le ofrezco mis servicios para comprar una dotación de por vida, veo que usted le hace mucha, pero mucha falta urgentemente —observa su rostro pasar de pálido a rojo en menos de diez segundos.Pregúntale que apodo le gusta más: "sangre sucia" o "sabelotodo insufrible". Hazle saber que se han hecho algunas apuestas y que hasta ahorita "sangre sucia" va ganando, pero que necesitas que ella lo confirme para saber cuál es el apodo vencedor.Acércate a ella con aire preocupado y dile que estás angustiado (a) por saber si ya le llego la notificación de demanda que Draco Malfoy interpuso contra ella por el puñetazo que le propinó en el tercer libro.Cuestiónala acerca de qué se siente vivir en la biblioteca y que nadie en su sano juicio lo haría, a no ser que fueras ratón o libro, obviamente.Asegúrale que Sybill Trelawney será la próxima directora de Howgarts y que eso estaba en el testamento de Dumbledore, porque fue su última voluntad antes de morir.Pregúntale qué se siente ser gato por un tiempo gracias a una poción multijugos mal hecha y hacer el ridículo ante tus mejores amigos.Búrlate de su actuación en el segundo libro: —¿Y de verdad pensaste que con el espejito ese que llevabas el basilisco de Lord Voldemort no te iba a dañar en lo absoluto? jaja, ¡Qué ilusa! —nunca falla.Déjale saber que si no fuera por el Troll que entró en el primer libro no tendrías amigos, ya que el chamaco tonto de la cicatriz se vio obligada a salvarla y de paso se le pegó la zanahoria parlante. Saldrá corriendo sin duda alguna.Después de lo anterior dile lo más hirientemente que puedas: —¡Ay, ya se va a llorar al baño de Myrtle otra vez! ¿No puedes ser más original?Seriamente pregúntale si le gusta que escriban Dramiones.O sevmiones.No dudes en decirle también: —Por ahí leí que hay Argus /Hermione.Y uno que otro Dumbledoremiones.Y CrabbeNevillemiones.Dile que Rowling alguna vez pensó en casarla con Dudley Dursley en el Epílogo de libro. Pero que se le hizo demasiado fea hasta para él y prefirió dejarla con el pelirrojo pecoso segundón del niño que vivió. Hazle ver que debería considerar seriamente estar en la saga de Crepúsculo por aquello lo de los enormes dientes de vampiro. Jajaja.Acércate en una clase y dile fuertemente para que todos se enteren: —Perdón que te interrumpa, pero es que con tu cabello horrible no veo nada, así que siéntate atrás de mí, por favor.Corre velozmente hacia ella y exclámale: —¡Hermione, Harry necesita que otra vez lo defiendas del peligro en el se acaba de meter!Cuestiónala en forma tan burlona como puedas: —¿Por que tardaste taaaaanto en descifrar que RAB era Regulus Black? creo que ya se te secó el cerebro.Ponte serio (a) con ella mientras le preguntas: —A ver señorita perfecta ¿Cual es la a raíz cuadrada de 4245255? Sin usar calculadora, claro.—¿Y cuanto es 45524 + 44632 -82255 /58632? —cuando te responda contesta inmediatamente: —¡Te equivocaste! No importa que te haya dado el resultado correcto. Repite esto las veces que sean necesarias.Ponla a pronunciar algo en un idioma difícil como el chino o japonés y búrlate de ella y de lo ridícula que se ve hablando un idioma que no domina para nada.Dile frente a todos en El Gran Comedor: —Granger, con que no eres tan brillante ¿Eh?, Trelawney me contó que no posees ojo interior y que te has puesto brava por eso no se puede ganar ni tener todo en la vida. ¿Qué se siente ser una perdedora en Adivinación? —llanto asegurado.Plántate frente a ella y coméntale al más puro estilo de Slytherin: —Sé de buena fuente que Mcgonagall te dio el giratiempo porque sabía que tu capacidad muggle necesitaba ser reforzada con algo —terminará por irse de ahí más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, saliendo tú triunfanteHazle saber que en realidad, el tonto chamaco de la cicatriz y la zanahoria le tienen lástima por lo fea y antisocial que es.Pregúntale con una mirada lastimera a más no poder: —¿Que se siente fracasar con la asociación que creaste para ayuda de los elfos?Interrógala de la siguiente manera: —Granger ¿Que se siente que Potter sea mejor en pociones que tú? ¡Lo que hubieses dado tú por encontrar el libro del Príncipe Mestizo, ¿No?Trata de enseñarle a jugar Quiddittch y búrlate de ella diciéndole que Ginny siempre será mejor y que volar no es para los hijos de mugglesHazle la siguiente pregunta: —¿Que harías sin las pociones alisadoras? ¡Es un alivio para ti que las hayan inventado! ¿No?Preséntala ante la gente como: —La gran bruja de Howgarts que no distingue entre un pelo de gato y el de un humano —jeje.Dile simplemente: —Perdón, Granger ¿Que significa tu nombre?, ¿O acaso será inventado? ¿Cómo dijiste que se pronuncia? —exaspérala una y otra vez con esto.Dile también: —Por cierto… ¿Sabe Madame Pomfrey que le mentiste acerca del verdadero tamaño de tus dientes? ¡Ahora mismo voy a decirle para que te los deje como estaban! —sal corriendo con la firme intención de delatarla.

No dudes que todo lo anterior bien aplicado hará que nos deshagamos lo más pronto posible de la "sabelotodo" Granger en un dos por tres, jajaja. Ahora me despido para aplicarle dos o tres Crucios a Colagusano, quién me exaspera de sólo verlo. Hemos terminado con la molestia al famoso Trío dorado orgullo de los gatitos de Gryffindor, ¡Bah! Nos veremos en la siguiente lección ahora con el turno de la hermana del zanahoria pobretón, sí esa misma, ya ustedes saben quién es.

Suyo siempre (menos de Bellatrix),  
_Lord Voldemort._


	9. A la Mini Weasley

¡Colagusano, tráeme un cafecito mientras le dicto a Estrella!

—Sí, patrón, ¿Con una o dos de azúcar?

—¡No seas inútil, odioso intento de Mortífago frustrado, ya sabes que los villanazos como yo lo tomamos amargo!

—¡Tiene razón, mi Lor del mambo y las bufandas tejidas! perdone mi ignorancia de nuevo.

—¡No perdono nada! ¡Crucio doble!

—¡No, mi amo! más Crucios no, por piedad, ¡Aggghhh!

—Eso te pasa por no saber cómo me gusta tomar el cafecito… ¿Ya empezamos, Estrella?

—A sus malvadas órdenes Mi Lord.

—Bien, así me gusta, servilidad ante todo.

—Lo escucho atentamente, Mi Señor.

Bien, bien, una vez reunidos aquí de nuevo, me siento orgulloso de llegar hoy hasta otro capítulo más de instrucción malvada, lecciones que por lo que veo han sabido ya atesorar y he recibido con beneplácito sus resultados, pronto estarán más que listos para el siguiente paso, pero no les adelanto nada de nada porque soy malo y así conviene a mis intereses oscuros.

Como bien saben, me complace molestar y fastidiar a quien se deje y los detestados Weasley no son la excepción, pues son una familia traidora a la sangre y en vez de servirme decidieron unirse a "La Orden del pajarito que se quema y renace sin ton ni son". Sí, esos molestos pelirrojos pobretones con aires de "soy pobre pero honrado", ¡Bah! para lo que sirve la honradez en éstos tiempos… lo de pobres no se lo quitan ni en diez vidas, ya que con trabajos compraron en abonos sus horribles muebles de la casucha que tienen, o tenían, gracias a Bellatrix, jaja, ya recuerdo ese magistral incendio de la loca despeinada esa, pero de que me es útil, me es útil. No hay duda.

Les decía que hoy el turno es para la "Mini Weasley" crecida a más por ser la "séptima bruja de la séptima generación pelirroja" ¡Patrañas! buena bruja sería si no anduviera de resbalosilla con cuanto chamaco se le puso enfrente en el colegio e insiste en ser "señorita" con todas las letras del adjetivo, allá Pottercillo si le cree, ya que va a ser la "elegida para el elegido" la media naranja de Potty cuerpo de elfo y cerebro de lechuza. Deprimente si me permiten agregar, ¡Estrella no te rías y escribe, con un demonio, que tengo prisa, ya lo sabes! En fin… no le lanzo un "Avada" a ésta chamaca porque luego dónde me consigo otra "secretaria" como ella, no abundan hoy en día, pero qué le vamos a hacer… ¡Qué te apures, Estrella, deja el chisme con Mary Severus, que ahora mismo le digo a Snape para que también meta en cintura a esa niña!. Juventud descarriada, qué hay hoy en día…

Siguiendo con nuestra odiosa costumbre del fastidio, traigo a colación unas cuantas ideas macabras a poner en práctica hoy, así que despierten su lado oscuro, frótense las manos con malicia, repasen la risa malévola que empiezan a perfeccionar, (por cierto, ¿cómo va la búsqueda del nombre?, espero no me decepcionen en eso) y abran sus muggles mentecitas a la siguiente lección:

Cuando pase cerca dile a una amiga o a cualquier persona: —¿Sabias que Harry Potter volvió con Cho Chang? ¿Es el rumor que corre hoy por todo el Mundo Mágico gracias a Rita Skeeter!Dile a tus compañeros de curso (asegúrate de que ella escuche): ¿Sabían que la "inteligente" Ginny Weasley se dejó manipular por un diario? Que "inteligencia más grande". Ni Dooby se dejaría engañar de tal forma, pero bueno, ella es una Weasley y algo heredó de su hermano el pecoso perdedor…Cuando la veas en la madriguera le dices: —Oye, Ginny, dice Molly que si te gustaría compartir el cuarto con Fleur, o mejor con Cho Chang que viene a pasar Navidad con nosotros, ya que la invitó Potter, personalmente.Concluye lo anterior mordazmente: —¡Será que Potter se enamoraría de ella? Bueno, la verdad es que él tiene pésimo gusto por las chicas… —cuando se enfade le dices con una vocecilla de lo máaas inocente: —¡Ay! perdón ¿él fue novio tuyo verdad? —dile que si ser opacada por Cho Chang es muy duro y que como se siente. Márchate dejándola sola con su coraje.Cuando pierda un partido de Quidditch, grita a todo pulmón: —¡Todo es culpa de esa tal Ginny Weasley que no sabe jugar nada y es la peor jugadora de Howgarts! ¡Hasta Dumbledore de 150 años juega mejor!Pregúntale sin temor alguno: —¡Acaso sabes que las "Arpías de Holyhead" te contrataron por que vas a ser esposa del chamaco de la cicatriz? la verdad no eres taaaan buena jugadora como tú te imaginas, pero qué padre que tu noviecito te ayude a conseguir lo que quieres.Siempre que la veas, no tengas reparo en decirle: —¿Es cierto que te casas con Potter sólo porque quieres salir de pobre?... Hay ese rumorcillo y la vedad no te culpo, porque ese tontuelo miope cicatrizado es de lo más aburrido. Yo, la verdad preferiría hablar con mi reflejo en el espejo —golpe mortal a su orgullo pobre y pisoteado.Dile burlonamente: —Ginebra, supe que te enamoraste profundamente de Tom Ryddle cuando lo viste en el Diario, realmente te entiendo porque no hay punto de comparación entre el GRAN Lord Voldemort y el insignificante y efímero "pottercito de pacotilla" —obviamente que no, soy mil veces más guapo y mejor jaja.Regálale una camiseta que diga: —El elegido es mío —y en la parte de atrás que diga —te lo vendo a 7 knuts, la verdad prefiero a Goyle. —asegúrate de que la lea muy bien.Dile que Cho Chang juega mejor que ella el Quidditch. Y que de hecho le van a dar su puesto en las "Arpías" en la próxima temporada: —Ni modo, lo de perdedora y mediocre te viene de familia. —cruel pero efectivo, se los aseguro, jeje, ¡Adoro mi risa malvada!Cuando camine por los pasillos te acercas corriendo emocionado (a) y le dices: —¡Eres tú, Ginny Weasley! Oye, por cierto, ¿Me das tu autógrafo? —cuando diga que si le dices: —Por favor, que diga: Para: "La (o él) seguidora ferviente de Lord Voldemort Fulana; De: La novia de Potter después de la linda de Cho Chang! —caerá desmayada por el doble impacto (Magistral éste punto, si me permiten decir), jaja.Le dices que Cho es más bonita e inteligente que ella. No te detengas ahí, hazle ver que también es dulce, comprensiva, juega mejor al Quidditch, besó primero a "Potter perdedor" y que ella jamás lo podrá negar. Y sobre todo, que sepa que la oriental sí tiene dónde caerse muerta, a diferencia de ella y su hacinada familia pelirroja.Haz de su conocimiento que "Potter-me-encanta-mi-cicatriz-porque-me-la hizo-nada-más-y-nada-menos-que-Lord Voldemort" prefiere más a las chicas de cabello oscuro, porque las pelirrojas le producen sentimientos de mediocridad, pobreza y falta de imaginación, todo ello relacionado con un tal Donald o Roonil o Doonil Weazlib. Se enojará tanto que querrá ir a golpear a su propio hermano y mejor, puesto que sería genial que ellos se maten entre sí.Dile irónicamente con el más puro deseo de molestar: —Oye Ginebra, ¿Cómo se siente Potty de que hayas salido primero con Michael Corner y luego anduvieras por los rincones de Howgarts con Dean Thomas? ¡Qué horrible para el "elegido" ese estar siempre detrás de esos dos en tu vida! ¿No? —seguro se pone lívida de coraje se va de ahí. Cuestiónala al más puro estilo Slytherin, arrastrado las palabras como el estimado Draco Malfoy: —¿Oye Weasley, de verdad crees en esas patrañas de ser la bruja más poderosa de la séptima generación de tu pobretona familia? ¡Naaaaa, No me trago eso para nada! —date la media vuelta y aléjate de ella triunfante.Pegas un cartel enooooorme en la el Gran Comedor que diga "Las más raras de todo Hogwarts" y que en la foto estén ella y Luna Lovegood. Lo siento por la chica de los torposolos, pero el chiste es molestar y mucho, jaja, ¿No lo creen así?Ahora que se acercan las festividades navideñas, que por cierto me ponen de muy buen humor y ya tengo listo mi disfraz de Santa para éste año, le das una foto autografiada de Fleur Delacourt en Nochebuena. Que diga: "_Pagga_ mi fea y pecosa _adogable _cuñadita" P.D. El odio es mutuo, Jenny, digo, Winny, pegdón, Ginny.Cuando haga su ya famosillo y patético falto de glamour encantamiento "mocos de murciélago" o cómo se llame, la verdad no me interesa, dices: —¡Oh!, ¿Otra vez eso? (Pon cara de aburrimiento a la vez) esta taaan pasado de moda —se pondrá verde del coraje porque insultaste su "brillante creación", remata con un: —Por ahí dijeron que se lo copiaste a Cho, la ex de Potty cuatro ojos, quien ahora sale con… con… ay no me acuerdo! con una chica por allí —triunfo asegurado.Cuando tenga la quaffle a punto de lanzarla en el Quidditch grita: —¡Gina, Gina, Gina! —al ver su cara de "¿What?" después dices: —Lo siento, es Winy, Winy, ¿Verdad?! —equivócate varias veces con su nombre hasta que quiera que la bludger se le estampe en pleno rostro.Mejor aún: Ingéniatelas para que la bludger siempre la golpee a ella, hechizando ésta pelota con un "Imperius", jajaja. Quedará con rostro de boxeador después de cada juego, jeje.Refiérete a ella como "Winny Waazlib". Después que te diga que es Ginny Weasley le dices: —¿Tú eres la hermana del tonto amigo del dos veces más tonto Harry Potter? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Merlín, pues cuántos hermanos son ustedes? ¿Qué acaso no hay televisión en su humilde casa? ¡Ya sé, lo que pasa es que pretendían poblar el planeta entero ustedes solos! ¿Buen intento, Waazlibs! —no tardará en cavar su propia tumba para enterrarse ahí lo más pronto posible.Pregúntale si es verdad que Hermione, siendo tan papa como es en el vuelo, le ganó en Quiddittch. ¡Jaja! ¡Sí como no, ya me imagino a la pelos de arbusto y dientes de vampiro volando en una Nimbus, jajaja!Cuando la veas hablando con Harry le dices: —Oye Winny, ¿Tú no te quedabas muda cuando hablabas con Potter? qué bueno que ya los ratones te regresaron la lengua, pero bueno… qué de interesante se puede charlar con el cicatrizado éste —otra vez doble molestia, no cabe duda que soy genial en esto. Luego le dices: —¿O ya aprendiste a hablar?

Con éste magistral doble punto, les dejo mi sabiduría para que no pierdan tiempo y corran a aplicarla. Ya saben que nos veremos acá muy, pero muy pronto. Me tengo que ir ya porque al rato juego dominó con Drácula y luego es bien tramposo el condenado, así que tengo que estar buzo caperuzo, ¡Habrase visto que un vampirillo le gane a un mago como yo! Hasta la próxima.

Suyo siempre (menos de Bellatrix),  
_Lord Voldemort._


	10. A Víktor Krunch

Ha terminado la celebración navideña inestimados discípulos y Estrella ha estado de floja y no quiso sentarse a escribir, pero la verdad estos días he estado muy ocupado por las festividades a las que he tenido que asistir, como la posada del club "Soy malvado de Hueso colorado A.C.", a la que no fué El Chamuco por obvias razones. Por cierto, que me quedado con todos los dulces de la piñata, jeje. Nadie se atrevió a desafiarme.

Ya imagino a muchos de ustedes con su cara de "¿What?". Si no saben qué diantres es una piñata, les diré que es una costumbre mexicana de romper una olla decorada en forma de estrella de siete picos a la que se llena de dulces. La verdad estoy de buenas y les doy ésta píldora de cultura, porque de otro modo les hubiese mandado a investigar al diccionario, o en internet, como sea.

Debo decir que me encantó el ponche que preparó Pomona Sprout en la cena que tuvimos los personajes de "Los libros de Lord Voldemort y sus siete intentos por regresar a la vida", ya ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.

Tuvimos un intercambio de regalos y extrañamente a Bellatrix Lestrange le tocó darme el mío, que era una caja de chocolates preparados con amortentia y filtros amorosos de lo más innovadores, pero claro, a una eminencia malvada como yo no se le engaña nunca y me dí cuenta de sus retorcidas intenciones, así que en vez de lanzarle a ella un crucio o un Avada Kedavra, preferí hacer mi venganza más disfrutable y le dí los dulces a Gilderoy Lockheart, quien si de por sí ya esta chiflado, con los chocolates se acrecentó su nivel y se le lanzó a besos a Bellatrix, persiguiéndola y acosándola por todo lados, jaja, risa malvada de amplio regocijo al ver la escena: La loquilla despeinada huyendo despavorida del rubio galán, eso sí que es venganza en todo su esplendor… Al que mal obra mal le va no cabe duda, claro que ese dicho muggle no se aplica conmigo, jeje, yo soy malo como la carne de cerdo y no me pasa nada de nada. Siento no decir lo mismo de ustedes, noveles aprendices, pero ya alcanzarán el nivel, se los aseguro.

Sí, sé que quieren saber a quién le regalé yo y qué obsequio dí, pero no me da la gana contarles cada detalle de mi malvada y tenebrosa vida, así que mejor les doy inicio a mi fastidiosa lección del día de hoy.

Esta ocasión nos dedicaremos a fastidiar hasta el cansancio y el hastío (de ellos no de ustedes) a dos personajillos molestos para mí porque no tiene más gracia y chiste en mi saga (dije para mí, ya sé que hay muggles que los adoran y eso no me importa, yo los voy a destruir de todos modos con éstos consejillos). De hecho no entiendo por qué Rowling incluyó a un guapo sin chiste que se muere más rápido que pronto y un gorila de dos neuronas o de una, la que necesita para jugar Quiddittch, jaja risal súper malvada otra vez.

Les decía que se preparen para el capítulo dedicado a hacer infelices a dos seres a la vez: Cedric Diggory y Víktor Krumm, ¿Qué clase de apellido es ese, por Merlín?, pareciera el sonido del tronar de los cacahuates entre los dientes, ah, no, ese es "Krunch", bueno no hay mucha la diferencia y hasta creo que se escucharía mejor Víctor Krunch, es más lo llamaré así desde ahora mismo, jeje.

-¡Es infinitamente grande su ingenio malvado, mi señor!

-¡Ay Colagusano, me interrumpes!, ¿No ves que estoy inspirado?, De veras que eres un fastidio con patas, ¿Ya terminaste de recoger y limpiar todo de la posada?, acuérdate que Drácula te tiene ganas y al menor descuido te ataca junto con el Chupacabras por inútil.

-¡Sí, Mi amo, ya terminé, no permita que me hagan nada, mi Lor!"

-¡Te he dicho ciento cincuenta mil veces que es Lord con "d", encima de inútil, gordo e irritante, eres analfabeta!, Valiente tesoro para el lado oscuro.

-¡Perdón, mi Tenebrosa Majestad del Baile!, tiene razón en todo que dice su gran boca llena de verdad y sabiduría. Mire, hasta le ahorro la fatiga de torturarme, yo solito me doy mi castigo: "¡Crucio!" (se apunta él mismo con la varita)

-¡Finite!, ¡No permito que te apropies de mis excusivos placeres, Colagusano!, Soy yo quien te lanza la maldición imperdonable, no tú, inútil, jaja, " ¡Cruciatus!"

(Se oyen lastimeros quejidos de Pettigrew).

Bueno, una vez realizada mi malvada labor con éste submortífago de quinta categoría, prosigo mi cátedra tenebrosa, les decía que vamos contra Diggoy, Digory Bumm y Krunch, los pseudo galanes frustrados de la saga, ¿No es deprimente morirte antes de llegar a algo más con la chamaquilla de ojos de alcancía, claro que igual le lanzaba un Avada aunque se casara con ella, eso no es impedimento para mí, jaj.

Y en lo que respecta al otro tampoco dio una con la sangre sucia pelos de arbusto, mira que dejarse apabullar por el pobreton de la zanahoria. En realidad sí es una pena, pero para mí es un completo regocijo, jaja, ¡par de perdedores!.

¿Con quién iniciaré?, no lo sé… ambos son igual de molestos, de tín, marín, de do pingué, veamos, para abrir colmillo tomaremos a Víktor Krunch.

Seguramente lo verás en uno de esos aburridos juegos de quiddittch, que la verdad no entiendo como los magos desperdician su tiempo en cosas así, pero bueno, la verdad me sirve ese grado de enajenación para mis fines malvados, no lo puedo negar.

Decía que en cuanto termine de jugar, procura seguirlo hasta los vestidores, donde lo tendrás indefenso y tu merced, salúdalo cordialmente (No se te ocurra decirle que lo admiras, eso no es propio de un aspirante a mortífago) y entonces harás lo que sigue sin falla:

Pídele que pronuncie Hermione 30 veces seguidas, seguramente, dado su corto intelecto, se le trabará la lengua como en la quinta vez, entonces te burlas sin piedad de él, haciéndole saber que esa chica tiene un nombre tan horrendo e impronunciable que es una vergüenza haberla invitado al baile y que le tienes lástima por ello. Posiblemente no entenderá lo que le dices, pero no importa, hazlo de todas maneras.

Una vez iniciada la acción fastidiativa, hazle saber que todo el mundo mágico sospecha que es pariente de Severus Snape por la nariz ganchuda, dile que debería hacerse una prueba de ADN para descartar toda probabilidad, porque igual es su hijo ilegítimo y no lo sabe.

Sugiérele que si resulta ser su descendiente, que no dude en pedirle pensión por todos éstos años de franco abandono, jaja. Pobre Severus, no me lo imagino con un papanatas semejante como retoño, pero ni modo.

Pregúntale si le molesta que le llamen "gorila de una neurona" con la única capacidad para volar en escoba. Si te dice que sí, dile que la verdad no peca pero incomoda. Si te dice que no, entonces insinúale que es porque a lo mejor no entiende el verdadero significado de la frase y que te ofreces a explicárselo con manzanitas para que no sigan viéndole la cara de tonto. Hay que estar preparados para cualquier respuesta, alumnos oscuros. No lo olviden.

Interrógale sobre qué pasará con él cuando sea ya inútil para el Quiddittch; pues no toda la vida se es joven como ahora él lo es, y sin duda lo botarán tarde temprano del equipo, jaja.

Dile que sinceramente dudas que su escaso cerebro le dé para dejar el Quiddittch y ser auror, o ya de perdida que piense en reemplazar a Filch limpiando Howgarts a la primera oportunidad y que no eres el único que piensa eso, que de hecho, Hermione te dio la idea. Sufrimiento absoluto.

Categóricamente míralo a los ojos, que para éstas alturas ya deben estar anegados en llanto y pregúntale que se siente que Hermione se case con ese segundón pecoso de Potty. Hazle saber que te refieres a Weasley, porque quizá no sepa bien de lo que hablas, jeje

Humíllalo diciendo que en el torneo de los Tres Magos hizo el soberano ridícuo y pídele que te explique que se siente ser el títere de Igor Karkarov, ya que solo no hubiese llegado pero ni a la esquina de Durmstrang.

Coméntale que el honor de dicho colegio, cuna de inefables mortífagos, se haya ido hasta el degradante suelo gracias a su nefasta presencia, que por Merlín le pides que se salga de tan honorable colegio para que pueda ser lo de antes.

Pregúntale con el tono más inocente que tengas que si necesita clases de dicción, ya que la suya deja mucho que desear y la verdad da pena ajena hablando español o inglés o cualquier otro idioma al que haya sido traducido los libros de Rowling.

Ofrécete a darle dichas clases. Si acepta, búrlate diciendo que no loco intentarías enseñarle algo a semejante descerebrado, puesto que es una pérdida total de tiempo, que prefieres enseñar a un verdadero chimpancé a hablar, jaja. Cruel y mortal como me gusta.

Trata de que te explique lo que se siente ser el único inútil al que hechizan con un "imperios" en el torneo de los tres magos. Obviamente Barty Crouch sabía que era un completo ignorante de la situación mágica y fue presa fácil, bueno, vamos, más que fácil, fue un deshonor mortífago hechizar a semejante cabeza de chorlito. Por cierto, que ya castigué a Barty por su vergonzoso proceder, no da categoría hacer ese tipo de cosas, me deshonran de verdad.

Dile que incluso Ronald Weasley es mejor mago que él y que eso ya es mucho decir. No necesitas agregar más, dale tiempo a su cerebro de procesar lo que acabas de decirle, jeje.

Pregúntale si sobornó a alguien para ir al Torneo de los Tres Magos porque con eso de que apenas habla…pues estarán de acuerdo en que mejor de magia ni hablamos, ¿No?, me queda la espina de que si no es hijo negado de Karkarov para haberlo llevado así sin pudor alguno a evidenciarse en ridículo, pero bueno…

Si te dice que no sobornó a nadie y que todo es producto de su estudio, esfuerzo y dedicación (Sí, como no), ríete estruendosamente y pregúntale entre llanto de risa: "¿Y de verdad creías que ibas a ganar?"

Lanzale sin miramientos la cuestión de que si lo invitaron a la boda de Hermione y el pobretón de la comadreja, que de hecho, lo están buscando para ser padrino de brindis por su graaan elocuencia. Ya me lo imagino dando un discurso al pelón ese. Arruinaría sin duda la boda perfecta de la Sangre sucia y el ayudante de Santa, perdón, de Potty, jeje. Da lo mismo, es un inútil después de todo. Golpe maestro aquí. Los tres salen molestados (Acepto halagos por la proeza).

Déjale en claro que hay rumores de fuentes muy fidedignas de que el Ministerio quiere suspender definitivamente el Quiddittch del mundo mágico porque lo considera aburrido y sin gracia. Que mejor se vaya buscando otra ocupación para no morirse de hambre, jeje, adoro mi risa malvada.

O mejor dile que los jugadores de ahora en adelante serán reemplazados por chimpancés amaestrados, los cuales harán un mejor papel en la cancha, jaja, me regocijo de gusto por esto al imaginar su cara de "¿What?", seguida de un rictus de dolor.

Exprésale que estás convencidote que Las "Arpías de Holyhead" son mejor que su equipucho ese con el que él juega y que la verdad no te interesa saber ni el nombre y que le hace los mandados a la tal Ginny Weasley la cual, por cierto es una niña, jeje. Golpe bajo s su ya destruida hombría.

Se me acaba de ocurrir otra cosa genial, jaja cuestiónenele sobre su deshonrosa derrota ante el chamagoso de la cicatriz con sólo 14 años cumplidos en ese entonces, bueno, a decir verdad, el chamaco rebotón de avadas le superaba porque era como tratar con una persona de edad mental de cinco años.

Hasta aquí con Krunch y todo lo que tenga que ver son su aburrida existencia, queridos alumnos, la verdad ya me cansé por hoy y mañana continuamos con el güerito ese que no me duró pero ni el comienzo, jaja, voy a dejar a Colagusano otro rato con el crucio y me voy a tomar una refrescante ducha… Hasta mañana si es que me da la gana.

Su Majestad Tenebrosa

Lord Voldemort

P.D Ahí va Lestrange todavía acosada por Gilderoy, jaja, qué malo soy de verdad.

P.D.2 ¿Qué esperan para comentar?


	11. Al guapo de Jotaká Diggory

Nos leemos de nuevo, audiencia malvada, espero seguir contando con ustedes para mis fines retorcidos y funestos. Me siento orgulloso de todos ustedes y sus grandes logros que Colagusano tardaría diez de sus miserables vidas en hacer la mitad de lo que ustedes han hecho para mí. Es esencial reconocer su dedicación malvadilla y fastidiosa con los personajes anteriores, son mentalidades superiores, no me queda duda.

Ayer nos dedicamos enteramente al búlgaro con apellido de cacahuate crujiente y hoy es nuestra entera atención para el galán más cotizado de Howgarts después de mí, claro está y para el coraje del bien parecido Draco Malfoy, quien no se resigna a quedar en tercer lugar, ya lo conocen, terco y orgulloso el escuincle, pero ni modo, creo que Godric, digo Cedric, lo supera ésta única vez en lo que a guapura respecta.

Vamos a hacer algunos ejercicios de estiramiento y de calentamiento porque fastidiar a Cedric alias "Me arde la cara de ser tan guapo" puede llevarnos a situaciones extremas y peligrosas, lo advierto; puesto que hay turbas y bandadas muggles de chicas enloquecidas con éste fallecido personaje que no dudarán en perseguirlos para quemarlos en leña verde por haber atacado a su niño cara bonita. Pero eso no debe amedrentarles, ya que como mortífagos que somos, siempre demostramos más ingenio einteligencia que cualquiera. (O al menos eso quiero pensar de ustedes), pues no respondo por ojos morados o efectos secundarios que ésta lección acarree.

Si no se sienten con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar muggles y brujas enloquecidas por las afrentas al galán de sonrisa de comercial y lentitud de oso para repeler Avadas del inútil de Colagusano, mejor digan adiós ahora y dedíquense a vender palomitas en el cine porque como malvados nomás no la van a hacer y quedarán fichados para que ninguno de mi club les emplee en sus cuestiones perversas, así que ustedes saben…

-¿Ya empezó, mi Lorc?, ¿Por qué no me avisó para traerle sus galletitas y ponerlo cómodo?

-¡Porque no quiero cerebros de troll rondando mi fic tenebroso!, ¿No acabas de escuchar lo que dije?

-Disculpe, mi amo, tiene toda la razón, hay que deshacernos de todo aquel que no le sirva en sus fines detestables.

-Y empezaré por ti, remiendo de mortífago mal hecho. ¡Me enferma que no pronuncies bien mi apelativo, que digas Lorc en vez de Lord!

-Si quiere me voy, Rey del baile y de la cumbia, no deseo molestarlo.

-Demasiado tarde, estorbo, "Crucio", jajaja

Pasemos a lo que nos concierne y no le hagan caso a Colagusano, ya saben cómo es de irritante y metiche, en fin.. Nos atrae ahora el fastidio hacia el galán de galanes de Howgarts, ¿No? (Asco), bueno, pues empecemos con el galancete con apellido de canción de cuna muggle "Diggory, Digorry, Bumm" de una buena vez, porque ardo en deseos de empezar a molestar hoy. Amanecí algo enojado, supongo. Como primer punto tenemos:

Búscalo por todo el universo de Rowling, seguro lo encuentras frente a un espejo admirándose, entonces te acercas y lo mirar insistentemente. Cuando se digne a darse cuenta de que estás ahí, salúdalo y luego le preguntas que se siente ser asesinado por ordenes de mías, peor aún, por el idiota de Colagusano que apenas distingue entre una calabaza y una nuez. Toda una pena y una degradación para Hufflepuff, sin duda.

Hazle saber de manera determinante que la belleza no lo es todo en la vida y que debería hacer algo más con su vida de galán telenovelero de inmediato. Llorará desconsolado, pues no soportará que uses su belleza como arma contra él.

Una vez tocado el tema de los dramas televisivos que para nada acostumbro a ver, por cierto, sugiérele que ves en él potencial para hacer novelas cursis y cutres, así que debe hacerlo cuanto antes, de preferencia antes de que llegue a los 40 y la panza se le empiece a notar y las arrugas igual. Punto a nuestro favor.

Fastidialo preguntándole que, "Bien, querido Cedric, siendo que eres un brillante Hufflepuff, debo cuestionarte: ¿El Premio nobel de magia cuando vas a ganarlo?, ¡Ah, pero eso sí a cada rato sales en corazon de bruja!, ¿ No?, eso denigra deshonra a tu casa". Si prefieres puedes dejarlo hablando solo y marcharte de ahí.

Pensándolo mejor, regresa con él y exclama hirientemente: "Perdón por el comentario que estoy a punto de hacer, Diggorito, pero, acaso no temes ser encasillado como el eterno galán muerto en los libros?. ¡Ni siquiera te dieron oportunidad de demostrar que eras bueno en algo, yo que tú demandaba a Rowling de inmediato!"

Lacónicamente mete cizaña diciéndole que si ya está enterado de que le apodan el "Dorian grey de Rowling". Si no sabe quién es ese tal Dorian, sugiérele unas píldoras de cultura y que se lea a Oscar Wilde. Recuerda que a pesar de ser tejón leal no sabemos el punto en que la carita le mate el cerebro, jaja, risa malvada nivel tres.

Manifiéstale del arrepentimiento de J.K. acerca de él, puesto que resultó inservible para la trama, pero que recapacitó a tiempo y decidió hacerlo desaparecer porque no hacia mas que ser bonito y eso ya me tenía a mí de joven. No soportará la competencia ni la comparación en la que obviamente salgo ganando, jeje. Hizo debut y despedida en menos de una hora, triste (para él, claro), pero cierto.

Ya entrados en confianza, hazte la o el inocente y ofrécele un tratamiento antiarrugas, no sea que se le acabe la belleza y luego que diantres hacemos sin el bonito del grupo, ¿Estarán de acuerdo, malvados discípulos?

Oféndelo ahora con ésta simple preguntilla filosa: "¿Nunca tu brillante cabecita pensó que la copa era un traslador, no?. Claro, de haberlo sabido, jamás la hubieras tomado con el inútil de la cicatriz. ¡Sólo un reverendo tonto lo haría!"

No quites el dedo del renglón y espétale que para ser un Campeón de Howgarts como presume, no uso la varita inteligentemente contra el más tarado de mis mortífagos, Sobra decir que es Colagusano.

Hazle sentir tu lástima al decirle que si se siente opacado por el detestable Potter y que si quiere urdir un plan contigo para aniquilarlo de una vez por todas. Claro yo participaré con el Avada que ahora sí no le rebotará, jaja

Si como espero, decide que no quiere tocarle un pelo al tonto de la cicatriz, déjale en claro que Cho Chang pasó rápidamente por la tristeza y que de buenas a primeras beso a Harry "héroe de pacotilla" Potter. Se pondrá verde al saberse engañado por su inocente palomita ojos de rendija y empezará a odiar a Pottercito cuatro ojos. Pero, ¿Es que acaso no lo odia ya?, ¡Merlín!, si lo maté por su culpa!, ¿Tiene agua en las venas, o qué diantres?

Otra vez ataca preguntándole si es que acaso no se arrepiente de darle pautas a Harry acerca del huevo del dragón. Nadie en su sano juicio alentaría al rival, deprimente y soberanamente perdedor. Típico de un tejón leal y toda la cosa. Eso de "Ayuda a los desvalidos" no va conmigo. Si él no hubiese apoyado al escuincle miope cicatrizado, jamás habría dado con la pista, pues ni la sabelotodo pelo de arbusto sabía el secreto, se los aseguro. ¿No es una ternurita el comportamiento del tonto de Diggory?, Dar la pauta para que gane el otro. Yo que él metería la cabeza en el primer hoyo que encuentre. En fin…afortunadamente no soy él, jaja

Interrógalo de la siguiente manera: "Bien, Diggorín, haciendo un análisis retrospectivo de tu mediocre paso por los libros y la única (aclara bien esto) película de Rowling, ¿Te arrepientes ahora de haber tomado la copa al mismo tiempo que Harry?. No tendrá respuesta a eso, puesto que si dice que sí, sería darte la razón (estupendo), y si dice que no, es aceptar abiertamente su posición de perdedor, típico de los que rodean a Potter si me permiten decir, jaja

No te detengas ahora y déjale caer como bomba esto: "Oye, Cedriquito bonito, ¿No te sentiste desplazado al salir doble campeón de Howgarts? Creo que ese era tu momento y Potter como siempre lo arruino, ¿No es un verdadero fastidio ese niño que vivió?". Se pondrá rojo de ira, lo aseguro

Continúa: "Por cierto, nene, no sé si sabes que Dolores Umbridge dijo que no te mató Lord Voldemort, sino que tu deceso fue un lamentable accidente del torneo, ni siquiera te dieron la importancia que según tú mereces". No menciones jamás que el viejillo chiflado lo reivindicó en Howgarts, deja que la duda lo mate y el investigue por su cuenta, para cuando descubra la verdad ya habrá sufrido bastante, jeje.

Remata con esto: "¿Y estabas al corriente de que Potter ha confesado que te tenía envidia y que por eso permitió que te mataran? Ese chamaco no soporta que le roben cámara". No necesito decir más es brillante ésta sarta de insultos. Dignos de mí, sin duda.

Bueno, ahí va una más: Coméntale que en realidad nadie lloró su muerte en Howgarts, mejor aún, que ni siquiera sabían quién era, ¿Cedric, qué?, jaja, letal esto.

Y tengo más aún: Dile que hay una encuesta rondando por ahí y que necesitas que te ayude, pregúntale qué opina acerca de que cada mago o bruja que deberian tener mas de un hijo, porque con Lord Voldemort nunca se sabe si matara a alguno, y se quedan en ceros como su padre, que mejor se fije en el sabio ejemplo de los pobretones Weasley, quienes tiene una turba de pelirrojos que ofrendarme. Vaya con los traidores a la sangre, sí que ocuparon bien el tiempo, ¿No?

Ya para terminar, reparte entre todas las personas que conozcas botones que digan: "Diggory en paz descanse" suplantando éstos a los botones que gritaban apoyo al campeón de Howgarts, asegúrate de darle uno a él también. Se querrá morir de veras el pobre.

Bien, ya me fastidié de mi malvada sabiduría por hoy y mañana, si deseo, claro molestaremos a cierta maestra que se convierte en gatito, jaja, ya saben quién es, supongo

Suyo siempre (Menosde Bellatrix, claro)

Lord Voldemort


	12. Un avada con amor para los Vulturi

Hola a todos!! agradezco con el alma su apoyo, a los que leen y claro, a los que comentan, jaja es un agrado divertirles un rato, nuevo chapter a la orden! Por cierto para entenderlo lean también el one shot de "Los Vulturis responden a las críticas de Lord Voldemort" de mi autoría también para que lo relacionen y se enteren de lo que Aro y compañía contestan al Lord, jaja. Besos desde México.

Los saludo con la parsimonia de siempre, mis queridos discípulos oscuros. En ésta ocasión especial los he reunido de manera emergente para tratar cierto asuntillo que se quiere salir de control, pero está claro que no lo voy a permitir. Tal vez muchos de ustedes hayan sido testigos de la pobre respuesta de los vampirillos de la saga que en verdad se filma en Canadá, pero aparentan que es en Estados Unidos, ¡Vaya forma de conducirse!, en éste mundo o se es o no se es! ¡Y si graban en Canadá pues que así aparezca en su película por lo menos, no que confunden a la gente!

En fin… no le veo la mayor importancia a sus argumentillos y está claro que se colgaron de mi fama, como leí por ahí, para tener sus 5 minutos de gloria, pero estoy dispuesto a rebatir su "ingeniosa" réplica, faltaba más. Soy el Gran Lord Tenebroso, envidia de villanos y malvados de series, libros, melodramas y películas. Además, por si esto fuera poco, me enorgullezco en presidir un club de aliento a la malvadez, cosa que ninguno de ellos ha hecho hasta ahora. Cuento con un currículum oscuro que dejaría boquiabierto al tal Aro de pelota ese y al Cayo, Caius o como se llame; la verdad, opino que para ser italianos tienen nombres muy pero muy gringos, me parece. No como yo, que soy Lord, inglés de pura cepa, eso se llama congruencia; Rowling nos ha dotado con nacionalidad y personalidad acordes…siento no decir lo mismo de ustedes, chupasangres.

Empecemos de una buena vez…

Que tenemos un adolescente puberto dándoselas de "aquí nomás mis chicharrones truenan" es un verdadero mito. La estrella de los libros soy yo. ¿Lo dudan?, jaja, Resumo:

Yo mato a los padres de Potter,

Yo aterrorizo a todo el mundo mágico,

Yo pongo en jaque al viejillo de Dumbledore

Yo fabrico siete exitosos horrocruxes,

Yo salgo desde el principio hasta el final de los libros

Yo convierto a Potter en mi Horrocrux

Yo soy su peor pesadilla

Yo salgo en la escena del final en la estación de trenes ¿Y adivinen qué?, ¡Sigo vivo!, deforme, sí, pero vivo al fin y al cabo.

Por último y por si queda alguna duda:

¡Yo soy el Mago Tenebroso más grande que ha existido en los libros! e incluso Gandalf el de "El Señor de los Anillos" me pide consejos frecuentemente.

¿Les queda la duda ahora de quién es el verdadero protagonista? El chamaco sólo hace cosas para remediar lo que YO he hecho, nada sale de él mismo, jaja. Estocada.

Ahora bien… ¿Qué saben ellos de magia, si su único talento por así llamarlo se basa en beber sangre? ¿Eso se puede hacer con una varita?, ¿Con un hechizo, encantamiento o poción?, jaja, no me hagan reír, pretendiendo que son mejores que nosotros. Es un verdadero desprestigio tomar sangre humana, depender enteramente de los demás para medio sobrevivir. Y lo digo por experiencia, claro. Jamás lo volvería a hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia y eso que yo utilicé un unicornio que al menos tiene clase y elegancia… ¿Y cuándo se les acaben los pobres muggles qué?, ¿van a fabricar clones?, ya que atacar animales no les da clase. Me atrevo a pensar que hasta el más inepto de mis colegas y ésta vez no quiero dar nombres, se los lleva de calle en un duelo. Si ellos no saben ni con qué mano sostener la varita, ¡por Merlín!

Es más, en cualquier momento, Snape se inventa una poción para volverlos a la normalidad mortal y san se acabó, de hecho ya la está preparando por encargo mío. Ellos son un puñado de vampiros, nosotros somos un mundo de magos. Punto, dijeran ellos.

Vamos a ver sus "supuestos" tres puntos, jeje:

Primero: Como dicen ellos, son inmortales. Les recuerdo que todos somos personajes de libros, por lo tanto ¡Todos somos inmortales!, ¡Sorpresa!

Segundo: No se ocultan…Mm pues qué aburrido estar encendidos todo el santo día, en ésta vida dormir es lo mejor. De lo que se pierden.

Tercero: Los libros de Rowling simbolizan una eterna conexión con la imaginación y te pone en contacto con ti niño interior, sí ese que te hace disfrutar las pequeñas cosas de la vida. ¿O me equivoco?

Que sientan envidia de los tantas y tantos personajes es normal, una tremenda inventiva como la de J.K. no se encuentra todos lo días y se dio a al tarea de crear y crear y crear, pero bueno, qué mas da.

Puedo resumir brevemente su postura: ENVIDIA

Sí, envidia de:

Los 600 personajes (ya lo dije y ahora lo recalco)

Apellidos decentes y originales

Del poderío de nuestros animagos y licántropos

De que El Chupacabras sí existe y está en mi club, por cierto que se indignó y la Heidi esa no le duró ni para el comienzo, jeje fui testigo de eso. En cambio ellos no han podido tocarle un pelo a Estrella ante mi presencia, a pesar de sus alardes. No crean nada, prueba de ello es que ella está aquí escribiendo esto

-Cierto, mi Lord Gracias otra vez por su intervención.

-De nada Estrella, continuemos.

-Como desee, Señor.

Más Envidia de:

Que nosotros estamos enteritos en el canon, pero ellos no.

La opinión de Sthepen King al que tampoco atacaron. Syrius y Lupin lo defendieron, por cierto. No mandé a Greyback porque los destrozaría y no es necesario ver correr sangre de vampiro, jaja.

De que sus verdaderos protagonistas sean una niña de 18 años y un viejillo de 150 años en cuerpo de joven y no ellos, los famosos Vulturi, jaja.

De nuestros poderes y capacidades varias en una sola persona, ellos no podrán jamás hacer lo que nosotros, digan lo que digan.

De que nuestra saga salió antes, es más leída, vendida, pirateada y preferida por más personas, ¿No se han dado cuenta de que estamos en Potterfics y no en Crepúsculofics? Se los dejo de tarea.

Por último: ¿Ridículos nosotros? ¡Ja! se llama **originalidad** al vestir y somos magos, seres mágicos, claro que no íbamos a imitar a los muggles en su vestimenta pero ni muertos. Somos un arco iris pintoresco, no hay duda. Nuestro folclor mágico al vestir resalta, a ellos les dieron simples trajes, qué triste que no haya presupuesto para eso, ¿No?

No han rebatido argumentos respecto a los licántropos y compañeros vampiros como Cullen, cosa que deja mucho que desear, porque si no hay unión entre ellos, pues simplemente son presa fácil, además el que ataca primero, ataca dos veces y la verdad ya me fastidié de esto, así que me voy porque preparo el capítulo de McGonagall para mañana y tengo que descansar, así que nos leemos pronto y una vez más repito para ustedes: UNION ante todo. Total, cierro ya éste tema porque ya me aburrió darles demasiada importancia, espero que estén de acuerdo y si no, ni modo, yo ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir respecto a su saga y hablar más sería aceptar que tengo rivalidad con ellos y no es así. Punto final.

Su Majestad Tenebrosa Lord Voldemort

P.D. Aro, si esto te molesta, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

P.D.2. Compra una varita con Ollivanders, si es que lo encuentras, claro, y nos batimos en duelo el día que quieras

P.D 3 La varita se agarra con la mano derecha por si no lo sabías.

P.D.4 ¡jA, JA, JA!


	13. A la adorable McGonagall

-¡Happy Birthay to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birdthay dear Lord, Happy Birthday to youuuuu!

-¡Feliz cumple, mi Señor!

-Gracias, gracias, debo aceptar que me encanta cumplir años, partir el pastel y recibir regalos, jeje, por cierto, desde ya acepto euros, horrocruxes, elfos domésticos y cualquier cosilla para agasajarme en éste mi día.

-Hoy la malvadez y la oscuridad están de fiesta mi Amo.

-Ya, ya, Colagusano, que arruinas mi cumpleaños, mejor empecemos. Estrella haz la introducción.

-Como desee mi festejado.

Ya me encuentro otra vez con ustedes y un nuevo capítulo de la guía Malvada. He notado cierta inquietud por saber a quiénes vamos a fastidiar y les adelanto que de Mc Gonagall va … los dejo con la duda, jaja pero les gustará se los aseguro y ya no digo más.

Sí, tengo contempladas a Cho Chang y a Lavender Brown, pero las estoy puliendo porque la verdad no es fácil hacer esto, jaja ser malvadillo tiene su chiste y tampoco les voy a poner cualquier trastada, hasta que esté totalmente convencida subo cada chapter a su momento, chicuelos, no antes, jeje.

Gracias a Sobeyda 09 que dio el comentario 200 en el fic. Ella tuvo en sus manos elegir el personaje de hoy y me dio a escoger entre Minerva y Rita Skeeter, así que McGonagall nos engalana hoy. Capítulo dedicado a ella con todo mi cariño. . Por cierto, si llegamos al comentario 300, que espero que sí con el favor de ustedes, el que haga dicho comentario elegirá también al personaje a fastidiar, así que comenten chicos para que su personaje favorito aparezca pronto.

Bueno, me dejo de rollos que el Lord está a mi lado urgiéndome para empezar, así que nos despedimos. Feliz año!!!

-Estrella, odio que te tardes eternidades saludando a mis lectores, necesito empezar de inmediato. Dije que hicieras la Introducción, no que te aventaras el discurso del siglo.

-Sí, mi Lord, son todos suyos. Disculpe. No se enoje, hoy es su cumple y hay una fiesta con su club al rato, acuérdese.

-Ya era hora de que pararas tu aburrido discurso e hicieras caso a mis enseñanzas.

-Perdone, Señor, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero porque no poseo mucha paciencia.

-Adelante Su Majestad del Punto de Cruz y el Tango

Estoy otra vez con ustedes, pupilos malvados para iniciar mi amena charla cargada de humor negro y demás detalles oscuros propios de un mortífago en ciernes como ustedes. Debo decir que estoy sumamente complacido por el personaje que hoy sale a colación, ajá, particularmente me regocija tener en mis manos blanquecinas el débil cuellito viejito de la Gran Minerva McGonagall, animaga por excelencia, mascota favorita de Dumbledore (¡Asco!), Líder de la casa de los gatitos melosos y flamante subdirectora de Howgarts (Doblemente asco).

Sí, hoy es el turno en la silla de los acusados de Minerva y espero realmente fastidiarla, enervarla, enojarla, hacer que se suelte el cabello de coraje, que arroje sus horribles lentes cuadrados por la ventana más cercana del castillo y que meta su varita en la primera chimenea que encuentre, deseando no haber sido bruja ni por un instante.

Minerva, Minerva, aún recuerdo nuestro paso por Howgarts, ¿Acaso no les he mencionado que somos casi de la misma edad?, claro que a mí la vida y Rowling me han tratado bien en comparación de ella que parece más que pergamino arrugado y antiguo, jaja, incluso, me atrevo a pensar que el mapa de los detestables Merodeadores se ve más rejuvenecido que su rostro.

Les comentaba que estudiamos juntos en la misma época. Desearía decirles que de joven fue agraciada pero la verdad dista mucho de ello. Es casi la misma Minerva de siempre, vestida de la misma forma, con el mismo sombrero, con idénticos lentes y sobre todo con esa actitud de "Soy mejor que tú porque me convierto en gatito, ¡Miau!". Por eso permaneció soltera la condenada, por creerse superior a cuanto mago se le acercaba, en fin, pensó que iba a llegar Merlín resucitado a besar sus envejecidos labios y al final de cuentas nada, ni Merlín, ni beso, ni nada, ella sigue donde está y el pobre Melinito tan muerto como siempre, jaja. Risa malvada nivel 4.

Es confortante recordar viejos tiempos de mi juventud, es una lástima que esté la lideresa gatuna en mis recuerdos pero qué mas da, hoy la molestaremos a ella y puedo contarles que la verdad siempre fui más brillante que ella y me tenía envidia. Es más, de tanto apretar los labios de coraje cada que yo hacía gala y uso de mi brillantez, le quedaron así de feos y arrugados.

También se rumora que estuvo enamorada loca y perdidamente de mí, pero pobre ilusa si creía que yo, el futuro Lord Voldemort iba a perder mi tiempo en cosas tan insignificantes como ella, jajaja, Tres palabras para eso: Patético, Patético, Patético.

De hecho, en el torneo de los Tres Magos que ese año se llevó a cabo en el imponente colegio de Durmstrang, salí yo como absoluto campeón de Howgarts y ella se quedó con un palmo de narices en su sala común infestada de leoncitos aniñados, viendo mi arrogante partida para representar a Slytherin y ganar, por supuesto.

Bueno, bueno, basta ya de mis memorias que no dudo les son interesantes, pero no pretendo develarles todos mis secreto, ¿Por quién me toman? No soy del dominio público, que quede claro y pasemos a lo qiue sigue, es decir, al fastidio de esa Minervita viejita con aires de grandeza de "Creo que soy descendiente directa del querido Godric Gryffindor", jaja. Sí como no, ni en su más exaltado sueño será realidad eso, Gryffindor jamás supo ni sabrá de su triste existencia, no así yo, que sí desciendo del inmortal Salazar Slytherin, estandarte de Sangre Pura de la cepa más elegante que puedan imaginar.

Vamos a ver, por dónde empezamos…mmmhh, sí ya sé, la buscas en su despacho de Directora o por ahí, donde la encuentres, eso no es relevante, una aburrida como ella no tiene mucho a donde ir, a lo más, toma cafecito con Trelawney o con Babbling y no pasa de ahí. Hasta Umbridge es más divertida. Ya que la saludes propiamente te le pegas como lapa y no te marchas de su lado hasta decirle todo lo que sigue:

"Profesora McGonagall, con todo respeto: "¿Qué se siente ser la eteeeerna subirectora de Howgarts y ser directora sólo porque Dumbledore se petateó? O sea que si el viejillo ese no se muere usted nomás no asciende." No se lo esperaba y no tendrá respuesta, seguramente.

Una vez que la tengas mirándote asesinamente dile socarronamente: "Mmmmhhh, hay algo que no me queda claro dado su enorme poderío animago. ¿Por qué escogió transformarse en algo común, corriente y mediocre como un gato y no un poderoso león como bien lo ilustra su casa Gryffindor?, ¿Es que acaso es mucho pedir para la brillante Mcgonagall?". Rabiará con esto.

Continúa con lo siguiente: "Profesora, sabía usted que Rita Skeeter dijo por ahí que aparte de Lord Voldemort, estaba usted eternamente enamorada de Albus Dumbledores y de Severus Snape, no lo recuerdo bien, pero incluso se dijo por ahí que había tenido una aventurilla con Slughorn. ¿Es verda todo eso?, ¡Sí que es usted toda una rompecorazones!, bueno, menciono eso, por no decir una cosa ofensiva a la moral. ¿Eh?"

Esto es genial, sin duda: Asegúrale que Filch está tan, pero tan enamorado de ella, que incluso tiene una gata, a la que por cierto, adora, ya que le recuerda a su adorada animaga y eterno amor frustrado. Se irá de espaldas, jaja

Acércate misteriosamente a ella y logra intrigarla, cuando te pregunte a qué se debe tu extraño comportamiento, dile en secreto que Snape le pide una cita en las tres escobas y que es su admirador secreto, que no vaya a faltar porque le rompería el corazón. Seguro que asiste la pobre solterona y cuando la veas sentada en una mesilla de ese lugar para perdedores, te acercas y le dices entre risas estruendosas: "¡Feliz día de los inocentes!, ¡Ha caído en la broma!, ¿O de verdad creyó que Severus la esperaba aquí?, jajaja" No te pierdas su mirada cubierta de lágrimas de decepción.

Hazle saber de manera nada sutil que Dolores Umbridge no tarda en regresar a Howgarts como directora indiscutible y que una de las primeras cosas que trae en mente es sacarla del colegio con aprobación del Ministro de Magia. Pues ahora que el viejillo chiflado y barbudo ya no está, ella tendrá que ir haciendo maletas para largarse con sus pulgas gatunas más rápido que de inmediato, jeje. Malvadillo.

¿Acaso ves demasiado seria a la gatita con lentes cuadrados? ¡No hay problema!, Hazle un hechizo "Rictusempra" para que empiece a reír desenfrenadamente hasta que implore piedad, claro que no la tendrás con ella. Déjala un par de días así, o bien hasta que explote. Pobre, la verdad me tiene sin cuidado lo que le pase.

¿Con que toda una vida dedicada a la enseñanza, no? Enseñar parvulos fastidiosos y pubertos es tremendamente aburrido, deprimente de verdad, Moléstala diciendole: "De verdad la admiro, Profesora, una institución como usted es taaaan antigua en Howgarts como las mazmorras mismas, creo que su presencia data más allá que el sauce boxeador…pero si casi casi fue maestra de Godric Griffindor, ¿No es así?" Anciana, McGonagall, aquí tienes tu merecido, jeje

Con la mano en la barbilla y actitud meditabunda, hazle el siguiente comentario: " Y bien, respetable institutriz convertida en gata: ¿Qué opina de que su predilecta, perfecta, inmaculada, niña de oro Hermione Granger se quede, al final del día con el pecoso papanatas perdedor de Weasley? . Se pondrá lívida de la sorpresa, al ver la vida de Granger desperticiada. Aprovecha eso y déjale caer lo que sigue:

"Usted podría darles clases a sus hijos que tal vez hereden la vena, digámosle así del padre. ¡Es una verdadera pena y un fracaso que usted se haya esforzado tanto en ella para que terminara con el tomate podrido del costal!" Listo, no necesitas más, para éste punto ya estará hiperventilando, la presión arterial se le sube o la diabetes la hace su presa. No hay pierde.

Dile con actitud seria y de reproche: "Quiero saber inmediatamente el por qué favoreció impunemente a Granger con el giratiempo en tercer grado", ¿No se da cuenta de que hay cerebros inferiores en su propia casa como Neville Longbottom que sin duda le hacía más falta ese artefacto?, o no vamos muy lejos, a Weasley le hubiese ayudado más, pero bueno…luego luego se ve de qué lado masca la iguana y su favoritismo vil y sucio quedó al descubierto ésta vez". Aprecia el semblante de la senil mujer enrojecerse de ira y de vergüenza. Disfrútalo.

No te detengas, continúa: "En vista de su deplorable actitud para con la sabelotodo pelo de arbusto y dientes de vampiro, llamaremos a Granger de hoy en adelante en su honor, "Mini McGonagall", espero que esté contenta con lo que ha logrado en esa chica al echarle a perder la vida de ésta forma."

En cuanto veas brillar la tristeza en su acabadorostro aséstale lo siguiente: "Pensándolo bien, es una lástima que usted no llegue a ser la maestra de Albus Severus Potter (¡Asco con el nombrecito!) y compañía ya que sino mal calculo, en el 2017, para cuando el chamaquillo procreado por el cuerpo de elfo ese y la mini zanahoria, llegue a Howgarts, usted ya estara vetarra y caducada, si es que para ese entonces no está ya del otro lado del río, (quiero decir muerta, por si no entendieron).

Ahora bien, pon cara angelical al momento repreguntar: "¿ Y qué tal baila Ludo Bagman, Pofesora?. Si no mal recuerdo, usted asistió con él a un baile de navidad y el supuesto caballero dijo a todo Howgarts, por cierto, haber ido más allá de un simple baile con usted". Hoy traigo filo, se los aseguro.

Cuando estés en su clase dile al levantar la mano: Perdón, profesora, ¿Cómo debo llamarla? Señora, señorita o seño Mcgonagall no me queda claro, le ruego nos lo especifique bien para evitar equivocaciones futuras con su status civil". Se verá obligada a aceptar que es solterona quedadota o si dice que es seño peor para ella, ahora…¿Señora? ¡Jamás conocí al Sr, McGonagall, eso me consta!, salimos ganando de todos modos, jaja.

Es tiempo de que le hagas saber muy alegremente que su íntima amiga, Augusta Longbottom le acaba de comprar para Navidad, ni más ni menos que un sombrero idéntico al suyo y espera ansiosamente que lo use, jeje. Imagina la escena.

Plántate en sus narices y seriamente hazle la siguiente cuestión: "Usted no se lleva bien, bien que digamos con Sirius Black, verdad?", Si te dice que por qué lo dices, la respuesta es simple y categórica: "Disculpe mi ignorancia, es que según yo los perros y los gatos no se llevan". Fulminante apreciación animalística.

Ya que la tengas a tu merced, sonríele ampliamente y entonces pídele que mejor intente transformarse en el gato Garfield, que al menos es un gato famoso y de un chillante color naranja. ¿No es adorable verla de ese color?

En su cumpleaños no le des nada más de regalo que una lata de comida para gatos, sabor sardina ahumada con trocitos de arenque del Nilo. Te aseguro que la disfrutará más que nada en el mundo, jeje. Te lo agradecerá más.

Pongan atención especial en esto, ya que es una de mis ya famosas obras maestras dobles sin pierde alguno: Pregúntale que si es posible para la magia hacerse una especie de Lifting mágico, si te dice que sí, ríete y dile que entonces ella no lo ha probado aún y que espera para hacerlo, ¡Le urge, por Merlín!, si dice que no, dile que es una lástima que no se pueda porque ayudaría bastante a personas como ella. Magistral. Estarán de acuerdo en eso.

Se me ocurre otra cosa: Si estas en clase con ella y deseas llamar su atención, olvídate del "¿Profesora?" o "¿Señorita?". Pues la mayoría de la gente sabe que los mininos hacen caso a la siguiente palabra: Gatito…bichito, gatito. Estará que arde del coraje y nosotros felices, claro está.

Para rematar con el asunto, haz voz de ese canario amarillo de caricaturas muggles denominado Piolín y dile tiernamente cada que la veas: "Me parece que he visto a un lindo gatito" y sal corriendo antes de que te de alcance después de todo lo que le hemos hecho.

Por supuesto, que no podía faltar una última recomendación tenebrosa: En alguna ocasión especial, la que tú elijas porque no creo que ella celebre demasiadas cosas, le regalarás un adorable ratón de juguete o una entretenida madeja de estambre con lo que se entretendrá horas y horas de sana diversión.

Espero que con todas éstas ideas ustedes cuenten con un amplio repertorio para dar y repartir a la estirada dama de Gryffindor. Así que yo me marcho por éste día a mi fiesta, nos vemos en la próxima oportunidad y…

-Ya llegué, Amo, ¿Me perdí de algo?

-De casi nada, Colagusano, ¡Ya terminé mi clase de hoy, ¿En dónde diantres andabas?

-Mi Señor, perdone usted, estaba remendando sus calcetines, esos de patitos amarillitos que le gustan tanto a Su Majestad del Cabaret y limpiándole los colmillos a la Nagini, ya ve que anda inquieta la pobre.

-Pues tu única prioridad soy yo, ya lo sabes ¡Y no des a conocer mis intimidades a toda la gente!

-No se vuelve a repetir Amito, se lo aseguro

-De todas maneras ya me hiciste enojar así que no te salvas, ya sabes flojito y cooperando…

-¿Ay, mi Lord, ¿No habrá manera de…?

-"¡Crucio!" (quejidos lastimeros), jaja, no, no hay manera de nada, soy implacable y más contigo. Hasta la vista, Estrella y nos leemos pronto leales servidores, y no le tengan compasión a Colagusano, si lo ven por ahí, láncele un crucio sin miramientos, se los autorizo porque ya se lo merecen. Me retiro porque mi clase de yoga con el Dalai Lama va a dar inicio. Espero que hoy no venga Bellatrix, claro está.

Suyo siempre, menos de Bellatrix, claro

Lord Voldemort


	14. A los eternos guaruras de Draco Malfoy

Hola, mis queridos aprendices de mortífagos, estamos aquí de nuevo para celebrar la existencia de la maldad y en otro capítulo más de mi GRAN Guía Tenebrosa, nos dedicaremos a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a dos gorditos que me caen mal porque a pesar de ser de mi bando, son un par de mocosos a los que nada, nada, absolutamente nada les sale bien.

-Creo que ya sé quiénes son, Su MAJESTAD

-Nadie Te pidió que metieras tu cucharota, Colagusano…

-Mi Lord disculpe usted tanta torpeza de mi parte

-Ese es tu estado normal, intento de mortífago frustrado, torpe siempre. Hoy no tengo ganas de darte un "crucio"

-¡Gracias Mi Amo!

-Pensándolo bien, mejor sí te lo doy, no sea que te desacostumbres, jaja, "¡crucio!"

-¡Ahhhgggg! (Se revuelca de dolor el pobre)

Bueno, ya, sé que le tienen lástima a éste papanatas pero no se dejen conmover por sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, recuerden que gracias a él me despaché a los padres de Jarry Popote y la verdad no me arrepiento, jeje. Decía que nos remitiremos a la molestia de los chamacos de una neurona cada uno, compartida a veces, según Severus Snape. Ya sabrán que a pesar de haber estudiado en el mismo año que Popote no hicieron nada decente para pertenecer dignamente a mis filas mortífagas, al contrario, me llenaron de deshonra el par de glotones con lema de "La comida es lo primero en éste mundo que ya se acaba", lo que deberían hacerse es una liposucción y un bypass gástrico cada uno de ellos para que se les quite tanto exceso de manteca que no creo que ni en siete vidas puedan bajar ni cien gramos de peso, jeje. Por cierto que Santa les trajo casi casi un gimnasio para quemar calorías y éste par de gordinflones ni siquiera se han podido subir a la bicicleta por tamaña panzota que se cargan, ahora ya de hacer spinning mejor ni hablamos, ¿están de acuerdo?

Lo que deberían hacer es dejar de comer tantas arepas, tacos, tortas, mole y pozole mexicano que los tienen como animales de engorda. ¿Cómo diantres pretendían ser mortífagos si no iban a tener ni la velocidad mínima requerida para correr al huir de los fastidiosos aurores?, o tras de Jarry Popote y compañía para atraparlos, no, claro que no daban la talla para eso, de eso estoy totalmente seguro. Por lo menos fueran capaces de empezar haciendo cincuenta sentadillas, treinta lagartijas y cien abdominales por cabeza y así ver si algo les baja toda esa comida que a diario se tragan, ya, no me enojo porque me arrugo y al rato quedo como McGonagall y ¡ni lo mande Merlín!

Ahora les pregunto si ya están preparados para atacar inmisericordemente a los gorilas bobos uno con corte de pelo de tazón o de Príncipe valiente y otro con nariz plana y brazos de chimpancé que le da una imagen patéticamente amenazante. Espero que no haya alguna admiradora de ellos por aquí que se sienta ofendida (¿Es que acaso habrá alguna desequilibrada que piense que alguno de éstos especímenes resulta atractivo en algún raro nivel?, ¡Ascooo!), por salud mental espero que no, pero es que es la verdad. Si su respuesta es similar a la mía, perfecto, no esperaba menos de ustedes.

Por cierto, saludos a todos mis discípulos malvados de Latinoamérica y España. Me han llegado peticiones desde gringolandia, léase Estados Unidos para hacer la debida traducción de mi GRAN Guía Malvada a ese idioma inglés, lo mismo que mis fans chinos, los de Polonia, Suiza y Brasil, quienes se sienten discriminados por no entender mi sabiduría oscura plasmada aquí. Lamentablemente Estrella sólo habla español y a duras penas un poco de pársel que mucho he batallado en enseñarle porque es cabezota como ella sola y la verdad no aprende rápido y me desespera, no estoy dispuesto a agotar mi preciado tiempo y mi paciencia con ella así que hasta ahí las lecciones, Estrella, no pretendo que las vacas vuelen, entonces mucho menos que tú aprendas mi flamante lenguaje sólo reservado a grandes personas, sin ofender, claro (es sentida la niña, no saben cuánto).

Nos preparamos para iniciar ahora sí en contra de éstos dos hijos no reconocidos de Santa Claus, por aquello del peso, ¿o serán los mellizos perdidos de Hagrid?, la verdad no lo sé y les confieso que me intriga… en fin, no distingo bien entre uno y otro, así que cualquiera de mis instrucciones de hoy se aplican a ambos monigotes slytherianos, vergüenza segura de mi honorable insignia de la serpiente, distinguida por el gran Salazar Slytherin, ay de verdad que hay de todo en la viña de Merlín y nos ha tocado cargar con ésta cruz en la casa verde plata, pero qué se le va a hacer, se le ocurrió así a Rowling y donde manda capitán no gobierna marinero, como diría mi fiel Estrella, jaja. ¡Ay sí!, "Besos desde México", chamaca loquilla esa, no comprende que no puede ser amable en mi Guía.

Bueno, bueno, basta ya de plática. Busca inmediatamente a ese par de malos matones a sueldo que de seguro estarán en las cocinas zambutiéndose un par de muslos de pollo y media docena de pasteles de crema, sin duda alguna. Oblígalos a que dejen de comer de esa forma y que te miren a los ojos. Recuerda que si les permites seguir comiendo mientras les hablas no te pondrán atención ni se darán por enterados de lo que les dices, así que mejor asegúrate de que tu trabajo no sea en vano. Una vez que estés del todo convencido de que tienes su atención, empieza con lo siguiente:

Siéntate junto a ellos y empieza así: "Crabbe, Goyle, ¿Acaso no se cansan de ser los eternos pelagatos-guardaespladas-alcahuetes-trapos sucios de Draco Malfoy?, Espero que por lo menos, el niño les pague bien, porque si no pobrecitos de ustedes."

Hazles saber que Draco acabó avergonzado y hasta tuvo que ir a terapia psicológica después de cargar seis años con semejantes cosas encima, presumiéndolos como adornos a donde quiera que iba y que está más que harto de ellos, que todos imploramos que ya se busquen una vida y que dejen de seguirlo a todas partes porque no necesita niñeras gordas como ellos. Romperás su corazoncito, jaja

Después de éste momento de iniciación, continúa: ¿De verdad sabían de qué diantres se trataba la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge o solamente fueron como par de borregos acarreados al matadero?. No me extrañaría que te contestaran que sí a ésta pregunta, la verdad es que son un par de inútiles, pero eso sí muy pero muy sinceros, je, je

Uno de ellos, ya dije que los confundo, no se cual, investiguen quién, se negó a obedecer a Draco Malfoy (tonto si me permiten agregar), y qué creen que pasó? Pues el muy tarado conjuró fuego maldito y ¿a que no adivinan qué? Sí, eso precisamente que suponen, el chamaco gordo a la mera hora de la hora no lo supo apagar, intentó con agua, tierra, saliva y demás cosas y nada que se controlaba la quemazón, entonces murió chamuscado, pero eso no es todo, el muy idiota con su fueguito baboso destruyó accidentalmente MI preciado Horrocrux, me refiero a la diadema de Ravenclaw, está bien, ya lo superé, el mundo está infestado de tontos, no cabe duda. Utiliza ésta valiosa información que te acabo de dar y no dudes en restregárselas en el rostro regordeto que tienen ambos: Diles que sólo un reverendo inútil no sabría controlar el fuego que él mismo provoca. De tarados no los bajes. Sé que solo fue uno de ellos, pero me da lo mismo, la cuestión aquí es molestar, jaja

Por cierto, déjale saber a Crabbe que yo digo, personalmente y en persona que su padre, a pesar de ser mortífago fue uno de los más ineptos que tenido a mi servicio, es más pensé en algún momento quitarle el mosmordre (espero que sepan qué chocolates es esto, si no, salgan de aquí a la voz de ya). Y dejarlo libre para que hiciera con su vida lo que se le diera la gana y dejara de hacer taradeces en mi bando oscuro. No les miento, pero, consideré seriamente pasárselo al viejillo de Dumbledore y a Jarry Popote para que lo adoptaran en su clan. Es hora de que su retoñito sepa la verdad. Cruel revelación ésta.

Moléstalo más diciendole que Rowling ha dicho que en realidad él tiene una vocecilla mucho más suave de lo que corresponde a un grandulón de su tamaño, que la pubertad se estancó en él y en vez de enronquecer la voz, se quedó con eterno sonido de guajolote (este es un animal mexicano que cuando grazna, parece la mezcla de marrano en matadero y gorrión, con eso les digo todo). Imaginense a éste individuo hablando, qué nefasto, de verdad, que no me salga ahora con que quiere ser cantante o algo así porque nos deja sordos o locos a todos con semejante voz tacuarra.

Dilse que a pesar de tener la misma edad que Draco Malfoy, la verdad aparentan tener cinco años, ya que el cerebro no se le ilumina de repente y acostumbra a tener diversas lagunas mentales, la cuales lo hacen parecer con la inteligencia de un pequeño. Sin ofender a los pequeños, claro está, ellos no tienen la culpa de los sendos errores que a veces la madre naturaleza comete.

Pregúntales si no es de sobra aburrido no tener intereses propios, no pensar en absoluto y de paso que su único talento demostrado sea el crujir nudillos, doblar los músculos, reír tontamente, y frotar las manos de un modo amenazador y párenle de contar. Convéncelos de que ya están listo para ser instructores de guaruras de algún centro de defensa privada (sin ofender a los guardaespaldas, claro). Llorarán con esto. Ahora Crabbe: Hazlo llorar también afirmándole que está demostrado que hasta séptimo año no demostró gran habilidad mágica ni inteligencia en Howgarts. La mala noticia de esto es que sólo son SIETE años en dicho colegio, así que es deprimente que todo el tiempo haya sido un gran burro en su preparación. Siento pena por Slytherin de verdad con semejantes joyitas mi casa. El que va a llorar ahora soy yo. Dile que lo único, único bueno que ha hecho con su existencia vana es acompañar a Malfoy en sus increíbles intentos para fastidiar a Jarry Popote y compañía. Y para variar, el cerebro siempre fue el rubio, ¡Qué novedad! Déjales saber que solo un par de babas se dejarían engañar vilmente por otro par de babas, llámense Popote y zanahorio, recuerden que éstos dos leoncillos los engañaron y los encerraron en un cochino armario para tomar sus respectivos lugares ante Draco. Deplorable de verdad. Levanta tu voz y déjale en claro que su masa y grasa corporal sólo servían para ser golpeador de Quidditch pero que hasta en eso el tarado de Krunch lo superaba y que eso ya es mucho, pero mucho decir, jeje. Esto de ser malvado cómo me gusta, verdad de Merlín. Haz del conocimientote Crabbe que se dice por ahí que es un completo tacaño, que incluso su ésta característica suya se compara con su corto intelecto, dando vida a la popular frase: "Es igual de tacaño que de tarado" Puntos suspensivos, con eso es más que suficiente para alguien como él. Por último, pregúntales a los dos a qué escuela de entrenamiento canino fueron para aprender a obedecer las órdenes de Draco a diestra y siniestra porque piensas meter ahí a tus queridas mascotas, porque has comprobado que efectivamente, da buenos resultados, es decir, si funcionó con ellos imagínate, harán proezas con tus perros, jeje. Regocijo total. No, todavía tengo una más: Pregúntales que sintieron sus pobres corazoncitos abandonados una vez que Draco dejó el colegio en sexto año para huir con Sanpe y comañía, que comprendes que su vida se acababa en ese instante porque seguirlo era su principal motor en el mundo. Punto final. Gorditos destruidos, misión terminada.

La verdad podría pasarme el día entero aquí, ideando malvadas cosas para seguir haciendo desdichados a éste par de… no digo qué, mejor imagínenselo. Tengo que irme al cine con Darth Vader que ya me espera impaciente. Así que nos despedimos y los espero después para la siguiente lección malévola.

Suyo siempre

(menos de Bellatrix, claro)

Lord Voldemort


	15. A la Madame tamaño familiar Maxime

Mis apreciados niños oscuros y retorcidos como yo, es para mí un agrado dirigirme de nuevo a ustedes y contar con su grata presencia que un día conduciré por los senderos del mal en pos del poder absoluto. Claro que una vez instalado como mandamás, ustedes seguirán siendo mis ayudantes y no más que eso, ¿entendido?, bien, no esperaba menos que lealtad y servilismo por parte de ustedes.

Estoy particularmente de buen humor el día de hoy porque voy a abrir en breve mi academia de baile llamada "Sabor mortífago" y están cordialmente invitados a inscribirse, pagando su respectiva inscripción en euros, claro está, para que yo personalmente les imparta clases de tango, mambo, salsa, cha cha cha, merengue, pasito duranguense, jarabe tapatío, vals, rock and roll, música electrónica y hasta ballet. ¡Ah, me encanta el ritmo del baile!, sí, pasito para acá y pasito para alla, ¡Azúcar!

Más informes acerca de mi academia con Estrella de Malfoy, que es la administradora y Colagusano, que es el intendente.

-Gracias por incluirme en su academia, mi Lord

-No, si no es por gusto, Colagusano, ya sabes que no dispongo de un elfo doméstico para que se haga cargo del lugar, no me queda otra, yo por mí te desaparecía en éste instante, te lo aseguro.

-De todas maneras gracias, mi Amo del Tejido y las galletitas horneadas, es un honor ver bailar a su par de piecitos, volando cual si fueran de algodón.

-Ahora resulta que eres poeta, Pettigrew, deja ya de decir tonterías, las que te salen de lo peor, por cierto y mejor ponte a barrer que no tardo en dar la primera lección de baile.

-Voy que vuelo, mi Señor.

-Espera, necesito una cosa de ti antes.

-Ordene Su Majestad.

-¡Crucio!, jejeje

Continuamos, una vez hecho el comercial de mi nuevo negocio, discípulos, han de saber que el tema que hoy nos atañe es referente a cierta dama de elevada estatura y cara de cacahuate horneado, sí se trata de Olympe Maxime, también llamada **Madame Maxime**, alias "la jirafa de Rowling", y como saben, ella es la directora de la Academia de Magia Beauxbeatons, que queda en Francia esquina Italia en el barrio europeo del mundo mágico de J,K,

Sé lo que piensan en éste preciso momento: ¿Por qué el Lord Tenebroso desperdicia su valioso y preciado tiempo en personas como esa que no tienen nada de molestables? Calma, niños, que ya sé perfectamente que se les cuecen las habas como dicen en México (disculpen, pero es que Estrella me influencia bastante con su lenguaje soez) por que yo moleste al viejillo barbón de Dumbledore, pero ya llegará el día en que sus ojos lo lean, por hoy no se me da la gana hacerlo, me interesan otras cosas por ahora.

-Lo siento, Mi Lord

-Pues ya qué, mira lo que me haces decir frente a mi malvada audiencia.

-Disculpe nuevamente

-Ya, ya, ya, Estrella, sigue escribiendo, que se me van las ideas malvadas

-Ok

-¿Ahora resulta que hablas inglés cuándo no pudiste ni decir tu nombre en pársel?

-Ay Mi Lord es que el pársel de verdad es muy difícil para mí que solo soy una humilde escritora novel de fics

-Ya lo sé, pero no es tu culpa, es la mía por intentar enseñarte a sabiendas de que estás negada para ello. Tendrías que ser sangre pura, espero que ahora que te cases con Draco se te pegue algo de su linaje y dejes de ser simple muggle.

-Como diga, Señor Oscuro.

-Bueno ya déjate de cosas porque he perdido completamente el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo…

-Estaba en que no iba a molestar hoy a Dumbledore.

-Sí, ya lo recuerdo…

Ejem, continúo diciendo que fastidiaremos a la dama semigigante que no hace nada más que pasearse de un lado a otro cuidándose de no chocar con algún techo de cualquier casa muggle y darse un santo zapotazo en la cabeza. Con esa estatura, quien no, la verdad. Lo cierto es que el Anciano enamorado de Grindewald (¿O no sabían que Rowling dijo que era gay?) dice admirarla por su supuesta habilidad en el trabajo y claro, Hagrid, su leal mascota admira locamente sus hechizos que no tienen nada de brillantes comparados con los míos, por supuesto.

Se dice de ella que es una ¿mujer? Muy elegante, bueno, eso si la elegancia se mide en cuántos metros de tela ocupas para fabricarte una túnica con Madame Malkin,. Por cierto, Estrella ayer ví unas ahí que me servirán bastante para dar mis lecciones de tango, recuérdame ir pronto a comprarlas.

-Sí mi Lord, ya lo apunté.

Bueno,también se dice de ella que es una excelente bailarina, cosa que dudo por que no hay alma que me supere en eso y a las pruebas me remito, es decir, que estoy dispuesto a demostrarlo en cualquier momento. vamos a proceder de la siguiente manera cuando veamos a lo lejos a dicha señora. Estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que un espécimen de semejante talla y tamaño se ve a kilómetros de distancia y no hace falta buscarla demasiado.

Ni bien la veas acercarse con su clásico paso de tortuga, debido al tamaño que se carga, acércate a ella y con un "sonorus", magnifica tu voz para que te escuche, porque no pensarás que con tu diminuto tamaño a comparación del de ella va a escucharte a volumen normal. Una vez hecho el hechizo, empieza:

Dile que estás dispuesto a publicar el El Profeta, el Quisquilloso y hasta en una megapantalla gigante que en realidad sus raíces provienen de gigantes y que tienes las pruebas en las manos. Con el susto ni siquiera podrá reaccionar y recuerda que ella se ha empecinado en negar que es descendiente de tan enormes personas pero ni cómo decir qué no, si nada más mííntale en dónde le han fabricado su carruaje especial para volar desde Francia, porque uno tamaño normal no serviría para transportar a una persona tan gigante como ella (haz énfasis en la palabra gigante) y que estás admirado del buen trabajo y de la resistencia de los materiales éntale que su querido Hagrid ha tomado una poción empequeñecedora, la cual no se puede revertir según Madame Pomfrey y que ahora ha quedado reducido al tamaño de Fillius Flitwick, pero que si todavía está interesada en él que le avise para fijar la fecha de la boda, jaja. Esto es que deseas saber si su talla es "maxigrande" o "estratosféricamente grande" para empezar a confeccionar su gran vestido de bodas, que incluso dudas que haya suficiente tela en el mundo mágico para realizar semejante labor. Estocada hazle saber que en realidad Hagrid está enamorado de Dolores Umbridge y que se disputará el amor de la regordeta señora con Cornelius Fudge un día de éstos, pero que se rumora que ella le corresponde enteramente. Claro que le romperás el corazón y sufrirá al saber esto, e intentará regresarse inmediatamente a Francia, pero por supuesto que tú la detendrás como puedas, incluso lánzale un "incárcerous" para obligarla a permanecer quieta y escuchar el resto de lo que tienes que decirle. No podemos dejarla que se vaya estando nosotros a medias, ¿No?Dile que en el remoto caso de que Hagrid recapacitara y decidiera casarse con ella, cosa que dudas, pero bueno… "¿No tiene miedo de ser devorada por cualquiera de las horribles y extrañas criaturas que el grandulón ese suele tener escondidas en su casa? Cualquier persona normal temería, sin duda, pero claro, usted no es normal, es una gigante (remarca otra vez eso), sí, escuchó bien lo que dije: una gigante". Aléjate un poco después de esto porque no sabemos las reacciones secundarias que éste comentario pueda tener en ella. Puede intentar hacerte daño, así que buzo caperuzo para repeler el ataque."Otra cosita, "Madame Máxima estatura", o como se llame usted, ¿acaso piensa de verdad quedarse a vivir con Hagrid el resto de sus días en esa sucia, maloliente y denigrante cabañita que el semi gigante ese ocupa como criadero de sabrá Merlín que animaluchos? Para la categoría de usted no lo veo adecuado". Ahora lo pensará dos veces, esstoy seguro, jejeSigue con esto: "La verdad, Hagrid me dijo que planea que usted sea su elfina doméstica gigante y una vez casados, la someterá para que se encargue de absolutamente todo, incluyedolo a él y a sus feos animales que tiene, sí, dije T-O-D-O". Querrá salir despavorida de ahí al imaginarse esclavizada de tal forma, no lo dudes.Déjale caer esto ahora: pienso que ese horrible hombre de la motocicleta y la sombrilla en realidad la utilizó para convencer a los demás gigantes, pues ya le dije que en verdad está perdidamente enamorado de Dolores Umbridge, yo que usted, le daba una paliza". La mujer humillada es peligrosa, vasallos, no lo olviden y sería genial que éstos dos se destruyeran entre sí a la brevedad posible, pues me ahorrarían un gran trabajo, jajaNo te detengas en tu malvada labor: "Oiga, gran señora (déjale en claro que lo de gran es por la estatura y no por otra cosa), es cierto que en el funeral de Dumbledore ustes ocupó la estratosférica cabtidad de tres asitneos y medio?" Te va a decir que no, que nada más ocupó dos y medio, entonces le dices: "Pues es igual de vergonzoso, pues usted no cabe en una silla normal y por su culpa alguien se ha de haber quedado parado, ¿No le remuerde la conciencia por ello?Hazle saber que Filius Flitwick la ama en secreto y que espera la menor oportunidad para gritarle su cariño desde una piedra elevada para segurarse de que ella le escuche. Se desmayará de la impresión, te lo coméntale que de hecho ya te imaginas lo "divinos" que saldrán sus hijos con el diminuto profesor y que te ofreces a apadrinar a alguno de ellos, que apuestas a que serán cinco hermosos retoños, dos pequeñitos como el padre y tres grandulones cono la enorme madre que tendrán. Llanto seguro.Búrlate de ella diciendo que escogió a la alumna más tonta, ah, pero eso sí con la cara más agraciada de todo Beauxbeatons para llevarla al torneo de Los Tres Magos, que la verdad desmereció bastante la tal Flor o como diantres se llame. Déjale caer que la belleza no lo es todo, que aprenda del caso de Diggoryto, al que por cierto, no tiene mucho que hicimos llorar.

Bueno, bueno, nueno, hasta aquí termino mi misión de hoy, espero que hayan aprendido y tomado nota de todo porque la verdad me pulí, jaja voy que vuelo a la inauguración de mi academia-

-"Finite"

-¡Ay Mi Lord!, ya no puedo no con mi alma, se lo juro!

-Ya, no seas chilletas, Colagusano y apúrate que ya van a llegar los de club

-Sí mi amo, voy (se va cojeando), ay, ay, ay

Pues hasta la vista y ya saben, me despide de ustedes.

Suyo siempre (menos de Bellatrix, claro), Lord Voldemort

* * *

Espero les agrade y si gustan dejar comentarios, serán siempre bienvenidos. Besos desde México


	16. Simplemente Cho Chang

-Su Majestad Tenebrosa, aquí están sus pantuflas de ositos como me pidió.

-¡También dije que no te atrevieras a interrumpir con eso frente a mis lectores, inepto Colagusano!

-¿Ya empezó, mi Lord?, diculpe usted, no lo sabía…

-La verdad es que no sabes ni en dónde tienes la inútil cabeza que te cargas.

-No me castigue con crucios, Señor, ya no, por piedad.

-No, si ya he dicho que te lanzaba un Avada Kedravra, pero por lo pronto… "Depulso", no deseo verte más (Colagusano sale despedido por los aires cual hoja al viento y con la elegancia de una vaca volando)

Buenos días a todos mis malvados seguidores oscuros. La realidad es que estoy de buen humor porque ayer inauguré mi academia de baile en donde he tenido el agrado de recibir a varios de ustedes como alumnos y la verdad es que no lo hacen del todo mal. Deben recordar que un mortífago que se precie realmente de serlo, sabrá moverse al son que le toquen, entonces, éste es un talento que no hay que descuidar, no lo olviden.

A mis manos ha llegado la petición de molestar a la chica con ojos más cerrados que abiertos de Cho Chang, conocida por algunas de ustedes como Cho-Changa, Cho-rizo (esto es una especie de carne para tacos en México), Cho-rrito, alias "Yo besé primero a Jarrito Popote y eso nadie me lo quita". Enemiga número uno de la mini zanahoria Weasley y viuda oficial de Cedric Diggorito, eso de oficial no lo sé, porque el chamaco tenía bastantes detallitos en Howgarts, pero de que quedó viuda antes de pasar por la boda, el pastel y la foto del recuerdo, no lo niega nadie, ja,ja.

Bueno, bueno, nos enfocaremos hoy a esa jovencita con aires de geisha japonesa y voz de mártir para hacerla rabiar con ganas, esa es nuestra especialidad, la que afinamos aquí día con día. Cho es descrita como una chica ¿bonita?, bueno, para los que no tiene gafas como Potter y si se les hace atractivo no saber si tiene los ojos abiertos o no. La verdad yo paso.

Se dice que es buscadora de su casa y la verdad tampoco me interesa, pues nunca se ha destacado en ello, más bien es "equis", dijeran ustedes, niños de hoy. Nunca atrapó una mísera snitch, nunca hizo nada por su equipo y bueno, sí, hay que reconocer que le dio lata a Ginny alias "soy la media naranja" de Popote, pero de ahí en fuera, nada de nada. Valiente Ravenclaw, o Hufflepuff, ni siquiera sé de que casa es y da lo mismo. Mientras no esté en Slytherin es susceptible de ser molestada.

Es tan insignificante este intento de japonesita o china, vietnamita, ¡Sabrá Merlín qué rayos es!, incluso para Rowling que jamás se divulgó su estatus de sangre y aunque me dediqué a investigarlo arduamente no dí con el, por lo que concluyo que es un fraude en Howgarts, no es ni de aquí ni de allá, a nadie le es importante qué pase con su vida, pues la mayoría de las seguidoras de Jarry la quisieran desaparecer con un Avada Kedravra por tocar al baboso escuincle ese. Ni que fuera la gran cosa pero si de Avadas se trata ¡Yo me apunto!, jaja.

Dejémonos de cosas y te vas a buscarla ahora mismo, no, espera, antes de buscarla, lee bien las instrucciones, no quiero que te saltes ninguna de ellas, ¿Quedó claro? Esta niña es tan sosa que la verdad no hay mucha tela de donde cortar, pero intenté algunas cosas que no fallarán y te aseguro que se jalará tanto y tanto de los cabellos hasta que sus diminutos y horribles ojos terminen de cerrarse por completo de tanto estirón, jaja. Besos para mí.

Ajá, la encuentras por ahí, pajareando en Howgarts, llorándole todavía a Cedric (¡Patético!) y te le plantas enfrente sin darle oportunidad de nada. Comienza así:

Primeramente y antes que nada déjale saber que es una reverenda asaltacunas, ladrona del primer beso de Potter Popote, no es que esto me importe, pero realmente se aprovechó de la ¿inocencia?, por no decir otra cosa del gran escuincle al que le rebotan todos los hechizos habidos y por haber. Recuerden que ella es un año mayor que el susodicho. Detesto decir su nombre.

Burlonamente haz el siguiente comentario: "¡Pero qué rápido pasaste de Cedric a Potter, chulita!, se ve que no guardaste nada de duelo y que no tienes respeto por el supuesto héroe caído a manos del Gran Señor Tenebroso, bueno, no cabe duda que deseas ser popular a más no poder y te encanta liarte con lo héroes de la historia, estén vivos o no". Nota cómo empieza a querer llorar desde ya.

Moléstala más ahora con esto que sigue: "Pobre Cho, ¿No has pensado que pudiste ser la "elegida para el elegido", en vezs de esa pelirroja que sin duda resultó aún más lista que tú?, Pudo ser, nena, pero lamentablemente fue tuyo y lo dejaste ir, qué pena de verdad, ahora nadie, en serio NADIE se va a acordar de ti más que como "el entretenimiento de Potter", o bien "la japonesa nieta de Yoko Ono que enseñó a besar a Jarryto Popote", Mortal y al orgullo.

Estoy pensando que mejor debemos intentar hablarle en su idioma, sí, ya sabes quitanto las "r" y sustituyéndolas por "l", más o menos así: "Venelable anciana, peldona, quielo decil venelable Cho Chang, yo que tú empezalía a odial a Haly Pottel pol habel dejado molil a tu quelido Cedlic Diggoly sin hacel nada al lespecto" Te entenderá, no te pleocupes, quiero decir, no te preocupes, esto de hablar así se pega, definitivamente. Cuidado con eso.

Si aquello no fue suficiente, habla ya normalmente y debes continuar con esto: "Chang, Chang, debes saber que todos en Howgarts te apodan Myrtle la llorona versión Ravenclaw, por eso de que te la pasas llorando como magdalena sin remedio por todos los pasillos del colegio. ¡Estamos hartos de eso, así que o te suicidas o te buscas algo mejor de hacer porque casi casi nos inundas con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo!. Ni que lo extrañaras tanto, te repito que te consolaste bien pronto. ¿O no?". Esto sí que no se lo esperaba ella.

Una vez que veas su reacción déjale en claro lo que sigue: "Deprimente, Cho-chita, es verdaderamente del asco que todavía no olvides a Cedric, o sea, ya, next, vámonos, sigue con tu vida no seas perdedora, que te asegfuro que si tú te hubieses muerto, él ya estaría bailando con Marietta Edgecombe". No podrá ignorar semejante ataque, jaja

Hazle saber que Hermione "pelos necios y detestables" Granger en realidad SI estaba interesada en Potter popote popotito, por eso no funcionó tu relación con él. Esa es la cruda realidad, pero no quiso decírtelo en su momento para no herirte más. ¡Bueno si ya estabas deshecha por Diggory, ahora con lo de éstos dos, simplemente te nos matas!", (No es mala idea, por cieto, jaja, es más aliéntala a hacerlo)

Asesta lo que sigue: "De hecho, no se si estés enterada, pero si no, yo te lo paso al costo: Ellos tuvieron un "affaire" en secreto mientras tú eras su novia". Si no sabe que diantres es un affaire, explícale que es una aventura pero en idioma francés. ¡Se topa uno con cada inculto que Merlín nos ampare, de verdad!

Pregúntale si valia la pena defender tanto a Marietta Edgecombe ante su Señoría Jarrito Popote, de ir con el chisme a Umbridge del fracasado intento de "Ejército del viejito que está enamorado del amor", ya que parecía que la querías más a ella que al "elegido". No sabrá que contestar. Triunfo para nosotros.

Una vez más, lastima su maltrecho orgullo diciéndole: "Por cierto, Cho- chanita, dime por favor que se siente ser plato de segunda mesa de Michael Corner, te recuerdo que el salio primero con la mini zanahoria Weasley, así que se volteó la jugada, tú le madrugaste a Harry, pero ella te comió el mandado con Corner". Palidecerá al saberlo, y de nuevo querrá morirse o de perdida regresarse a su país del Sol Naciente.

Ahora bien, formula lo que ahora te digo: "¿Y de verdad pensabas que Ginny iba a dejar que TÚ personalmente y en persona, con tu famita de…bueno, amiguita de Potter llevaras a Harry hasta tu sala común para ver la mentada diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw?, jaja , ¡Ilusa!, Era obvio que te querías aprovechar de la situación, nena y que la mini Weasley jamás, ni en treinta vidas te lo iba a permitir".

Vamos al ataque de nuevo: "Creo que Ginny es mejor que tu en eso de atrapar cierta pelotita dorada, además de quedarse con el chico dorado de Gryffinfor, cosa que tú no pudiste concretar, lástima, linda, otra vez será? Ni modo la verdad es la verdad y no me acuses por decírtela". Esto de ser malo es entretenido, de verdad.

No te detengas, hazla sentir cucaracha con esto: "Sácame de una duda que me carcome el alma, "amigui" (como dice Estrella) ¿Es cierto que tu verdadera madre es Dolores Umbridge?, viéndolo bien, guardan ambas cierto parecido…" Se irá de espaldas porque nadie soporta ser emparentado con esa mujer, jaja

Ahora que lo pienso, se me ocurre algo más que la llevará hasta el piso: "Fíjate Chang, que Diggory dudó en sacarte del lago, ya que prefería sacar a Hermione ¿Lo sabías?, solo que Dumbledore lo impidio obligandolo a cumplir con su palabra de hombrecito y salvarte".

Dile también: "Para variar, Ginny te supera otra vez, pues ni siquiera se acepto tu propuesta fea de nombre, sí, esa de "Entidad de defensa", sino que demostró que la que manda es ella al sugerir "Ejército de Dumbledore", ¿No se oye más chic que tu pobre idea?."

Vamos terminando con éste asunto de la japonesita china con esto: "Cho, ¿Qué se siente ser de las ultimas en aprender a hacer algo tan insignificante como el "expelliarmus"?, es una pena en algo tan simple parecías con retraso mental, hasta Neville, siendo Neville te superó. Bueno ahora que si fue estrategia para atrapar a Popote tampoco funcionó, porque te recuerdo que ahora esta con cierta pelirroja cuyo nombre no menciono pero se apellida Weasley", jaja me encanto yo mismo, de verdad.

Ya antes de irme, coméntale que sería buena idea que le hicieran una caricatura japonesa tipo anime para ella, pues por lo que ves, saldía beneficiada porque la dotarían de ojos enormes y un carisma que por ahora no posee, jaja. Creo que con eso es suficiente.

Ahora sí, cerramos con broche de oro la molestia de ésta fallida chiquilla que no nos dura pero ni un solo arranque. Obsérvenla llorar y moquear porque serátodo un espectáculo digno del más mortalmortífago, o sea, ustedes, mis fieles servidores. Nos leemos a la próxima.

Suyo siempre, menos de Bellatrix, claro, Lord Voldemort.

. Besos desde México


	17. CAl dueño del ojo más loco que existe

Estamos ya aquí más filosos que un cuchillo con el único fin de divertirles un rato, ésta vez la mecánica cambia un poco, pero no será siempre de este modo, sino solo de los personajes que lo ameriten, me encantan sus comentarios, su opinión es bienvenida siempre. Besos desde…bueno ya no mado besos porque el Lord se molesta pero saben que los quiero.

* * *

Buenas y mortífagas mañanas, crueles educandos míos. Este día vamos a ser enemigos a muerte de un personaje antiguo amigo de Dumbie, es más se rumora que son de la misma edad o que incluso que Moody le dio clases al viejillo enamorado del amor y de Grindewald.

Alastor Moody es considerado peligroso, astuto y viejo, por lo que posee experiencia en la caza de mortífagos jóvenes como ustedes, así que "alerta permanente" dijera él. No quisiera quedarme sin servidores oscuros, hoy. Luchen juntos este día, ataquen en conjunto, lancen avadas mientras lo molestan y corran por su vida si así lo consideran, no es huir, sino mantenerse a salvo. Sabio instinto de supervivencia, ya lo saben.

Se preguntarán por Colagusano, pero anda de nuevo de casa en casa repartiéndoles a ustedes las bufandas que les he tejido, algo tarde lo sé, pero son demasiados mis malvados seguidores, más de 140, en verdad y acabo de terminar de hacerlas, además, con eso de la academia y presidir mi club "Soy malvado de hueso colorado S.A.", se me va el día, así que ustedes comprenden.

Pues bien, tenemos hoy en la mira fastidiativa al famoso "ojoloco" Moody, el "amigui" incondicional del chiflado enamorado de Dumbledore, debo decir que mermaron mis filas mortífagas gracias al pata de palo ese con complejo de policía, ¡Sí como no!, lo detesto con sus ínfulas de "yo solito con mi patita de palo y mi ojito de vidrio, llené la mitad de las celdas de Azkaban y si quiero fundo otra prisión para meter más mortifaguitos de Voldemort".

¡Ay Alastor!, te recuerdo que YO te maté y ni tú, tus siete Jarrys pudieron hacer nada para detener mi mortal varita que lanzó un certero Avada contra tu miserable humanidad. Cierto, no me serviste ni para el comienzo. Eres valiente con mis mortios, pero lo que es a mí no me tocas pero ni un pelo, si lo tuviera, claro está. Por cierto que en su calidad de auror jubilado ahora vive de los impuestos de todos los que pagamos. ¡Vaya con el viejillo parásito!

Al redactar este chapter, como diría Estrella, me topé con que hay mucha información acerca de éste pseudo auror y vamos a desmitificarlo punto por punto, porque me enerva que se hablen maravillas de él como si fueran verdad. Como si no lo conociera yo, así que con esto que voy a hacer ahora, creo, será suficiente para él.

Total, esta tan, pero tan viejo que no soportaría uno de mis completos embates y peor si es tan mortífero como los que escribo a diario desde aquí, empecemos entonces a develar el mito y vamos primero con la descripción que Rowling da de él, jaja esto va a ser divertido.

Pongan atención que esto es de lo más molesto para el. No es un galán de cine ni mucho menos. Vamos a la carga.

**" Su cara era como si hubiera sido tallada en madera por alguien que tenía sólo una vaga idea de lo que son las caras humana**": O sea era feo con ganas, no era competencia para Diggory en absoluto, vamos, ni para Dooby tampoco.

**"… y no demasiado experto con un cincel"**. Ya aquí de plano la amolamos, aparte de feo repugnante a más no poder.

** "Cada pulgada de piel parecía tener cicatrices**". No me digas, J.K. mucha de ellas las hice yo y me quedaron más que artísticas, jaja

** "La boca parecía a una incisión diagonal".** ¿Acaso pretendes convencerme de que eso que tiene Moody es una boca?

**…" y un pedazo grande de la nariz faltaba".** Pero ni falta hacia, al fin era una nariz, que mas da, si tampoco tenía ojo y pierna, ahora la nariz no era tan importante.

"**Pero eran los ojos del hombre que lo hacían espantoso."**¿Más?, No seas cruel, Rowling, jaja

**"Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro"**¡Por Merlín! Y eso que tu misma lo creaste, eres peor que yo, no hay duda, jeje

**"El otro era grande, como una moneda"** Que Morgana lo ayude al pobre porque lo que eres tu le diste en toditita la torre.

**"… y de un vivo azul eléctrico"** bueno el color azul no es tan desagradable, por lo menos.

**" El ojo azul se movía sin cesar, parpadear, y se enrollaba, abajo, y de un lado al otro, bastante independientemente del ojo normal**" O sea no entiendo, ya empezamos otra vez: O era un intento de animago camaleón o de plano era realmente horrible y patético; esto ultimo me suena mejor. jaja

**"… y luego se ponía a espalda de la cabeza del hombre, de modo que todo lo que podían ver era la blancura."** Ahhh no entendí, pero bueno si ella lo dice así debe ser, jaja.

Como ven, no es necesario que yo lo agreda, la verdad es que Rowling se lució solita y nos ahorró ese trabajo, pues no hay peor castigo para él que su propia creadora lo haya despedazado de ese modo. ¡Salazar resucitado! No puedo parar de reír, jaja. Continuamos con otros detalles de éste zoquete:

**Que se pasa de valiente y le quedo el rostro como pizza por querer atrapars vivos a todos mis mortífagos.** ¡Patético! la verdad es que quedo mal de sus treinta cirugías malhechas y trato de arreglar sus fracasos estéticos de éste modo, bueno la verdad es que feo nacio y feo murio no hay vuelta de hoja.

**El ojo mecánico: **En realidad se rumora que el ojo lo perdió en una apuesta barata en callejón Borgin and Burkes, de hecho se lo ganó Rabastan Black en el póker, aparte de feo era mal apostador, Bellatrix se lo saco con un conjuro y después de jugar a "la papa se quema" y "tu las traes" con él, lo entrego al dueño oficial quien por cierto, lo conserva en formol dentro de un frasco de vidrio. Que no me venga a mi ahora con patrañas heroicas, si yo fui testigo de su derrota en las cartas. Lloró como niña, por cierto.

** Fue auror durante el apogeo de Lord Voldemort. **Esto es cierto y agrego algo mas: Por la edad, él mismo acuñó el termino auror, sumamente varonil si me lo permiten, en lo particular, pienso que el término para cazar mortífagos, debió ser algo así como cazador o depredador pero ¿auror? Que diantres es eso?

**Le encanta jugar al cojito** con eso de que le falta una pierna, es la delicia de los niños, verdad de Merlín que si ya como auror no la hace de niñero la iría mejor.

**Tambien le apodan "el señor cara de papa de Rowling**" con eso de que el ojo es intercambiable, demás de la nariz y creo que la boca, la verdad no recuerdo bien. Disponible en tres modelos en todas las jugueterías muggles, jaja

**Es conocido ahora como el doble de Michael Jackson por la narizucha**, lo admiraba tanto, que incluso decidió imitarlo en esto, porque el baile y menos el pasito de moonwalker se le daba en absoluto y claro, ¿Cómo queria hacer esto?, con una pierna de palo no se puede, el mismo Jackson se burlo de el en varias ocasiones, jaja

**En reemplazo de ese ojo, tiene uno mágico de color azul eléctrico que le permite ver de espaldas, a través de las paredes, de las capas invisibles y que tiene independencia del otro**. Sí, claro, de hecho ve canales por cable de alta definición y blue ray incluído a traves de el y el codo no paga la suscripción. Deja que se enteren los muggles y te demanden por transa, Alastor

**Mis mortios lo dejaron con un constante delirio de persecución**. Cierto, se salvo de ellos de puro milagro, pero no de mi. Sus amigos, los Longbottom de San Mungo lo esperan anhelantemente y anda prófugo del pabellón psiquiátrico, es más, lo buscan y ofrecen recompensa para internarlo ahí

**Profesor del cuarto año de Harry en DCAO, aunque al final se aclara que fue reemplazado físicamente por un fiel mortífago, Barty Crouch Jr**. A mucha honra, claro, demuestra supremacía. S'i, Barty fallo y fue descubierto, pero el encierro en el baúl nadie se lo quita, ni engaño al viejillo y compañía. Todo eso hizo Barty, merece crédito por eso, jaja

Solo un tonto verdadero pasa el cuarto año dentro del baúl de siete cerraduras, hasta que lo liberan. Que no me venga ahora con "yo solito y mi alma poblé Azkaban" Naaa, uno solo de los míos hizo falta para someterlo, viejito inútil

**Alastor Moody es miembro de la segunda Orden del pajarito que se quema y revive sin ton ni son**. Había pertenecido a la original y antes de morir fue el miembro vivo mas antiguo de ellos, es mas casi casi…se me fue la idea malvada acerca de ésto pero era muy molesta se los aseguro.

**Lo mate en la batalla de los siete Harrys**. Totalmente cierto, fue ahí donde Mundungus huyo como niña dejándolo a mi merced. Para esos amigos no necesitas enemigos. Te advierto Mudyto: ni con cien Jarrys Popotes me vences, faltaba más.

**Es el mejor auror que el Ministerio haya tenido nunca**. Sí ajá, ya les creo. Les recuerdo que Barty lo sometió, es más, me imagino como estará el peor de ellos entonces, que calidad de aurores tenemos para defendernos ¡Merlín!, ¿Cómo esta la situación educativa en el mundo mágico?

**Que estaba un poco paranoico en los últimos días**, por no decir loco de remate. Ya dije que es cierto, que mire a los Longbottom y que de gracias a que mejor lo maté de una buena vez, en lugar de dejarlo tarado de por vida y sin remedio.

**Alastor Moody** **está oculto en su propio baúl de siete cerraduras durante todo el curso 1994-95, mientras que el joven Barty Crouch se hace pasar por él gracias a la poción multijugos. Cuando en junio lo liberan, muestra un aspecto muy desmejorado.** ¿Pues que querían?, el hombre camaleón paso meses sin comer ni nada, no esperaban la frescura y rozagancia de las mejillas de Diggory o de Dudley Dursley, ¿verdad?

**Moody forma parte tanto de la antigua como de la nueva Orden del Pararito**. O sea es toda una institución en eso de correr tras mis mortios. Asco. Ya lo maté, no me preocupo por eso más.

**Él es considerado por algunos el mejor auror de la época**. Ajá, no me hagan reír, ¡Jamas me atrapó!, el mejor lo hubiese hecho, sin duda.

**Vivía en un barrio muggle y tenía dos capas invisibles**. Equis no me importa su vida miserable y eso de las capas por lo visto no las uso con inteligencia ya que esta muerto, jaja

**Ojoloco estuvo presente en el funeral de Dumbledore** . ¡Ah!, órale, después seguía e funeral suyo, no cabe duda. De eso me encargué personalmente

**Murió durante el transcurso del viaje cuando**, **mientras volaba en una escoba, una maldición de Voldemort le dio de lleno en la cara y cayó desde mucha altura**. Claro soy genial, de verdad, además los avadas aéreos son mi especialidad

**Una vez muerto, Umbridge cogió su ojo mágico y lo puso en la puerta de su despacho para vigilar**. ¡Merlín que asco!, Por el ojo, no por Dolores, ella me da lo mismo.

**…pero Harry lo cogió y lo enterró en un bosque a la sombra de un** **árbol.** Sí, claro no esperaba menos de ese tarado con gafas, es más, dijo unas palabras conmovedoras de despedida para el ojo y le organizó un emotivo funeral. También planto un árbol ahí.

**Nunca se pudo recuperar el cadáver de Ojoloco**. Exacto, es que lo tengo yo en mi colección personal, jaja. Planeo momificarlo, de hecho.

**En la película del Cáliz de Fuego, Moody aparece vestido con un traje típico escocés.** Que le quedaba ridículo, por cierto, ¿Qué sabe él de modas europeas?

En fin… aquí terminamos, pero es innegable que hay mucho que desmentir y me he encargado de eso. Usen toda esta valiosa información y no duden en consultarme alguna duda, mis chiquillos malévolos.

Siempre suyo, menos de Bellatrix, claro

Lord Voldemort


	18. A la chica del cabello rosa chicle

Hola, hola a todos los seguidores de ésta Guía Malvada, jaja gracias por leer y divertirse un rato conmigo, así que damos inicio.

* * *

Los saludo con la maldad renovada, mis leales servidores mortífagos. Esoy orgullosos de dirigirlos en su formación malévola que día con día es más grande y más fuerte, tal y como debe ser. Ahh, mis muchachos, están creciendo y nocabe duda que se están convirtiendo en el terror del mundo molestable.

Los de mi club se sienten honrados de estar a la altura de ustedes, sí, mi primera generación de mortífagos completamente inteligentes y certeros en los ataques. Entre stedes no hay ningún Lucius Malfoy o un Colagusano inútil. No, son brillantes como yo.

Ayer molestamos a Moody y recibí bastantes noticias buenas. Ha salido disparado el intento de auror ese y nos teme como no tienen idea. Ha ido a llorarle a Rowling el muy cobarde, pero ella no le ha hecho caso, su consentido soy yo. Después de todo, en los libros no me mató completamente, sigo siendo omnipresente, jajaja. No cabe duda que los malos gustamos más que los insignificantes buenos de la historia.

Estoy muy ocupado en mi academia de baile y he recibido la visita de muchos de ustedes. No son tan buenos como yo en eso, pero se pueden pulir y hacer de un diamante en bruto una joya reluciente.

Podría seguir con todos mis destacados alumnos, pero es menester empezar con la lección de hoy para molestar a un nuevo incauto, sí, estoy preparando mis ideas oscuras para hacer presa fácil a una señorita bastante detestable y que no me cae nada bien a pesar de llevar en su sangre el apellido noble de los Black. Adivinaron, nuestra víctima, por si no lo leyeron en el título del Capítulo es nada más ni nada menos que la hija de la traidora Andrómeda Black.

Siempre hay un granito negro en el arroz y ésta vez es un granito extraño que cambia de color de cabello y de forma. Qué talento más vulgar el de esa chica con bandera de "Remus es mío y de nadie más", como si ser esposa de un Merodeador fuera lo más grande del mundo, ja, lo que me dura el lobito ese, por cierto también corrió con la misma suerte de Moody y de varios más, jaja. Ahora que me acuerdo, esa tal Tonks (vaya con el apellidito de marca de juguetes muggles, ah, no ése es Tonka, ni modo, suena a lo mismo) también pasó a formar parte de los caísod por Bellatrix. No es que me disguste que tía y sobrina se agarren de las greñas, pero la verdad esa niña no le llegaba ni a los talones a Bella. Obvio que quien iba a salir despachada era esa recién titulada aurorita de quinta categoría.

La verdad no es rival para nosotros pero como me divierte molestar, vamos a la carga, ahh, hacer la vida imposible e alguien, sí, esa es mi vida y comparto con ustedes mis tips tenebrosos que…..

-Su Majestad aquí está su frutita para que coma un poquito.

-Colagusano, estoy inspirado, ¿Qué Merlines haces aquí?

-Sólo trataba de alimentarlo para que no pierda rozagancia en esos cachetitos que Morgana le dio.

-A callar, pedazo de mortífago, sal ahora mismo

-Como diga, mi Amo

Y llévate tu "frutita" que no tengo tiempo de comer, molestar es lo que me ocupa ahora.

-Como ordene mi Lord.

-Por cierto… ¡crucio!, , ¡ay no!, ya tiraste mi plato de fruta cuando te caíste presa de mi maldición, tarado, "finite", limpia eso de una vez.

-¡Ayyy!, sí Señor, ya estoy en eso

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Listo, Su Majestad del tejido, ya limié todo

-Está bien, ahora sí, va de nuvo: ¡Crucio!, jaja

-Aggghhtt

Ya cumplida mi tortura diaria con Colagusano, me dedico de lleno a Tonks, veamos lo que de ella se dice antes de empezar realmente a fastidiarla:

**Forma parte de la Orden del Fénix, dirigida por Albus Dumbledore**. Qué novedad, está en todo la pelos de muestrario de paleta de colores esa.

**Es metamorfomaga; **Que no me presuma, no supo repeler el ataque de Lestrange, jaja ¿De qué le sirvió poner carita de cerdo o de pato ante eso?, ¡De nada, claro!

**Es decir, posee la capacidad de cambiar su aspecto cuando desee, ya sea su color de pelo, nariz, etc., aunque le gusta usar colores llamativos para su cabello.** Y ninguno le queda bien a decir verdad, no es agraciada, supongo, no heredó la inteligencia de Bellatrix ni la belleza (ejem) de Cissa Malfoy

**Su color favorito es el rosa chicle. **Cursi a morir, el negro es mejor, los colores chillantes delaran temperamentos vulgares, lo sabré yo al ver la cabellera de los Weasley (¡Asco!)

**Se trata de una maga de no mucha edad (** y tampoco mucho coeficiente intelectual, que digamos) **probablemente nació en ****1973. **A nadie le importa cuándo vino al mundo, ni Rowling lo dijo: Conclusión: es insignificante para todos.

**Hace su aparición en el quinto libro, comenta que ella era demasiado joven para pertenecer a la anterior Orden del Fénix**. Joven, tonta, para mí suena igual, ella encaja perfecto en ambos apelativos.

F**orma parte activa de la reconstituida Orden del Fénix y le cae bien a Harry, pues él mismo quiere ser auror en un futuro. **No me extraña, los inútiles inspirando más inútiles. Si Potter tuviera cerebro, sería mortífago. No, mejor no, tenerlo cerca es vomitivo para mí. Auror es su profesión, en el lado de los perdedores, como siempre. Resulta de lo peor ser fan de una loca de cabello rosa chicle y pico de ganso.

**Es uno de los combatientes en la batalla del Departamento de Misterios cuando miembros de la Orden del Fénix acuden a rescatar a Harry y sus amigos, quienes habían caído en una emboscada tendida por Lord Voldemort.** Demostrando siempre que soy una mente superior, claro está, ni con su potencial supuesto puede conmigo.

**En el sexto libro es uno de los aurores asignados por el Ministerio de Magia para proteger Hogwarts.** Y aún así, con ella adentro, Draco Malfoy reparó el armario evanescente en sus narices de cerdo transformado. ¿No es muestra de ineptitud?, lo bueno que está en el Ministerio y no conmigo.

** Durante el libro se le nota deprimida. **Eso no me importa, que se lance de un acantilado si quiere, me haría un favor. ¿Alguien se apunta para empujarla?

**…y Harry nota que su patronus ha cambiado de forma. **¡No me digan!, qué información más preocupante, ¡Por Merlín, seguro que hoy no duermo por la impresión!

**Ahora tiene la de un animal desconocido para él**. Dudo que ese chamaco baboso conozca demasiado de zoología, pero bueno… es el elegido y si dice que su patronus cambió, pues ni modo.

**Harry también nota que su pelo, usualmente de un llamativo color rosa chicle, tiene ahora un tono oscuro.** Habría que ser ciego para no distinguir entre el rosa y el negro, esto de verdad es deprimente hasta para mí.

**S****u depresión parece afectar su capacidad de metamorfosis.** Por Melín, esto ya parece reportaje barato de corazón de Bruja. No desperdicio mi tiempo en eso, continuamos.

T**onks participa en la batalla de la Torre de Astronomía junto con Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Bill, Ron y Ginny Weasley. Luego de la batalla, se descubre que estaba enamorada de Remus Lupin**. Bueno esto es de novela romántica, el lobo y la auror, ahhh cursi y aburrido.

** y que el rechazo de éste es la causa de su depresión.** ¡Paren, por piedad, me horroriza tanta miel, por no decir que me asquea!

**Lupin se considera demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre y "peligroso" para ella, debido a su condición de licántropo**. Y tiene toda la razón del mundo, en especial en lo de viejo y pobre, lo peligroso es una patraña, pues mis mortífagos se encargaron de él, jaja

**En el hospital de Hogwarts, Tonks le dice frente a todos los presentes que su condición no le importa.** ¡Voy a llorar!, si me permiten, voy a vomitar y regreso de inmediato!

**Durante el funeral de Dumbledore, se le ve tomada de la mano de Lupin y su pelo ha regresado a su usual color rosa chicle. **Una sola palabra para eso: pa-té-ti-co. Odio estas cosas.

**Pocos días después, se da la noticia que Tonks está embarazada. **¿Y la boda?, es de cascos ligeros, aparte, denigrando una vez más a los Black, jaja, el lobito resultó feroz después de todo. Me imagino la cara de Andrómeda.

**Esta noticia causa gran ansiedad en Lupin, que teme que el bebé herede su licantropía.** Ajá, mentira, lo que pasa es que es tan pobretón que no tenía en qué caerse muerto y no podía mantenerlos, jaja no todo es color de rosa en el mundo de Rowling

** Lupin abandona a Tonks y ésta se va a vivir con sus padres.** ¿Qué les dije? Irresponsable el lobillo, Nymphadora, caíste en su juego

**Durante una visita de Lupin a Grimmauld Place, Harry lo confronta sobre el abandono de su esposa y de su hijo no nacido, lo que parece causar una reacción positiva en Lupin. La pareja se une de nuevo alrededor de Pascua y acuerdan que Harry sea el padrino del niño**. Ay, de veras que esto está todavía peor, y Popote de metiche como siempre, ¿quién lo mete en esos asuntos?, ahora resulta que es consejero de parejas o mejor, es "Jarry Doctor Corazón", no cabe duda que es irrisorio todo esto. ¿Cómo no burlarme?, ¡Merlín!, la tentación es demasiado grande, jaja, ¿qué opinan ustedes?

**Tonks muere el 2 de mayo de 1998 durante la batalla de Hogwarts a la que había acudido para estar con su marido. Es asesinada por su tía, Bellatrix Lestrange, mientras que Lupin** **muere a manos de un mortífago.** Triste, de verdad, bueno, para mí no tanto, yo ordené sus muertes, no soportaba tanta miel y decidí acabar con ellos. Dos pájaros de un solo tiro ese día y no me arrepiento, la estrella soy yo, no ellos, jeje. Ya me habían robado mucha cámara con su romancecillo del asco.

**Poco antes de la batalla había nacido su hijo, Ted Remus Lupin, que sería metamorfomago como su madre, pues desde su nacimiento puede cambiar el color de su pelo. **Y seguro que sería igual de retardado que su padre, qué herencia de ese par, pobre chiquillo, la verdad me es indiferente, pero que no se le ocurra desafiarme porque no respondo.

Bien, terminados esos puntos. Vamos a lo que tenemos qué hacer cuando la encontremos por ahí:

Restriégale en la cara que nunca fue prefecta de Huffepuff, pues el que estaba al frente de su casa, opinaba que le faltaban cualidades para ello, (qué novedad), como por ejemplo, el saber comportarse era una de ellas, además de otras que ya enumeré arriba. Le dolerá recordar esto, rechazada en Howgarts, jaja

Pregúntale con aire preocupado si ya tiene la vacuna contra la rabia, porque con eso que convive con cánidos, pues la verdad corre peligro, jeje, dile que esa enfermedad es traicionera y que mejor se cuide porque Remus no se ha vacunado aún. Correrá a San Mungo, de inmediato.

Moléstala diciendo: "Nymphadora (Siempre usa su nombre de pila, recuerda que lo detesta) ¿Que tal esta el lobito, digo Teddy?, ¿Ya tuvo su primera metamorfosis, o quizá ya cambió su pelo a rosa chicle como tú? No cabe duda que resultó ser todo un fenómeno el niño, eh?, le irá súper en la escuela con éstas "cualidades", seguramente". Ríete fuerte al decirlo.

Ahora, lánzale ésta pregunta: "Oye, linda, ¿Y tú no le temes a la luna llena? Con eso de que Lupin se pone agresivo y no reconoce a nadie… Espera, ¿eso que tienes en el brazo no es un zarpazo?, mmmm me huele a violencia intrafamiliar" Aunque no sea cierto, será divertido ver su rostro al decirle lo anterior.

Hazle saber que de seguro su canción favorita es "Como un lobo" de Miguel Bosé. Ofrécete a enseñarle la coreografía para que se la baile a Remus en la próxima transformación, jaja me imagino su cara de: ¿What?

Recuérdale que sigue siendo torpe por derribar las cosas a su alrededor. ¡Ah!, pero eso sí, ella es auror. Ironías de la vida y lo que hace que provengas de una Black, no cabe duda que hay palancas incluso en el mundo mágico.

Pregúntale qué se siente tener complejo de camaleón pues cuando esta triste su pelo es oscuro. Como tener camuflaje incluido. Hasta pienso que puede ser que ojoloco sea su verdadero padre por eso del cariño entre ellos, ¿Verdad?. Díselo así también y ve su cara de ira al pensar que Andrómeda tuvo una aventurilla con Alastor y salió ella como vergonzoso fruto, malo, malo.

O también te sugiero que por ahí se dice que ella era infiel a Remus con Moody el y es el verdadero padre de Teddy. Caerá desmayada en el acto.

Repítele frecuentemente y hasta el hastío que degrada a los Black. Que incluso Kreacher la considera indigna, es más, que piensas que ha de ser adoptada porque tanta cosa junta en ella no es posible por nada del mundo. Que mejor se someta a una prueba de ADN para salir de la duda y ver si su padre es ese mentado Tonks, jaja. No podrá con la duda y sufrirá.Si te dice que está segura de ser una Black con todas las letras del apellido, búrlate diciendo que a pesar de eso, fue asesinada por Bellatrix, ya que no perdonó la traición a la sangre, lástima, con todo y que sí eres de la familia te despacharon si retorno, jeje. Buena jugada de Bellatrix, en serio.

Ahora dile que debería sentir orgullo por tener una tía mortífaga tan brillante, que es una pena que ella no sea una auror destacada. ¿Se murió, no es verdad?Repite Nymphadora treinta mil veces frente a ella diciendo que se te hace un nombre horrible, peor que el de Hermione. J.K. las detestaba para ponerles esos nombrecillos soeces, jaja Risa malvada nivel 5

Al final, reconoce frente a ella que lo único que hace bien es el hechizo "bauleo" que podría ser mucama de hotel muggles y ayudar a empacar fácilmente a los huéspedes. Valiente auror …¿Acaso con eso va a enfrentarme? jajaja

Antes de irme les dejo otra cosilla: Seriamente suéltale éstas palabras: "Cámbiate el horrendo nombre de Nymphadora por Juanita (sin ofender a las Juanitas, claro) o algo así de sencillo, porque es un verdadero trabalenguas pronunciar eso. Estoy convencido (a) era venganza de tu madre al ponerte así o de que se trataba la cosa prque una madre amorosa no hace tal cosa.

Déjale claro que de todas sus metamorfosis, siempre escoges la peor y la que no le va en absoluto, continúa asegurando que le quedaría mejor la nariz de cerdo y que cuando Lupin sea lobo, ella sea cerdo y tenemos el zoológico en casa, jaja, No los imagino, de verdad. Me supero yo mismo.

Ya ahora sí de última: lastimeramente coméntale que es horrible es no estar de acuerdo con lo que la naturaleza te dotó al nacer y que estarlo cambiando a cada rato, es particularmente terrible y deprimente. No necesitas más, con todo lo anterior la tendrás rendida a tus pies, completamente desolada.

Después de todo este sabio discurso mío para acabar con esa tal Tonks, me voy a cenar con Drácula y después a mis lecciones de tango, hoy recibo a todas mis discípulas argentinas para bailar a ritmo de Carlos Gardel. Los viernes bailamos con las españolas y el sábado están las de Costa Rica. Luego les paso el calendario que se me hace tarde.

-"Finite", Colagusano, tráeme mi túnica nueva

-De acuerdo, Señor, ¿La de pollitos?

-¡No, esa es para dormir!, me refiero a la de terciopelo verde, la elegancia ante todo, ya lo sabes, bueno tú no presumes de eso, hace suglos que no estrenas nada, ya pareces elfo doméstico, así que por las dudas no te regalaré nada no sea que te libere por accidente como cierto mortífago mío que cayó en la trampa de Popote.

-No, Amo, yo no me iría de su lado

-Está bien, date prisa que se me hace tarde

-Voy que vuelo, mi Lord

Distinguidos alumnos, deben irse buscando un papanatas como Pettigrew para el trabajo pesado, un buen mortífago no se ensucia las manos, recuerden.

Suyo siempre, menos de Bellatrix, claro

Lord Voldemort


	19. A las cotillas de Howgarts parte 1

Antes de empezar, necesito aclarar que todo lo que aquí está expresado es pura parodia hacia los personajes de la querida Jotaká. Todos me gustan por igual y no tengo nada contra ellos ni me desquito con nadier. Esta es solo una idea para divertirnos y hasta ahí.

A las personas que se hayan sentido ofendidas por algo o simplemente no gustan del humor que aquí se maneja les agradezco su opinión, pero entonces les recomiendo que no sigan leyendo más. En fanfiction may millones de historias a su gusto así que no pierdan su valioso tiempo en ellas o en dejar críticas "constructivas" que no aportan dada para mi persona. Lo que yo publique a o deje de publicar es de mi entera decisión y si el humor es mi línea por ahora no lo voy a cambiar.

No creo que Lord Voldemort o la querida Rowling se ofendan porque digo que al Lord le gusta tejer para relajarse o que le encanta el baile, ¡eso es ridículo, por favor!, me da pena leer comentarios como ese, pero en fin...seguimos con ustedes, los que sí tienen sentido del humor y la inteligencia suficiente para saber que ésto se trata de divertirse y nada mas.

* * *

Destacados discípulos oscuros, Lord Voldemort les saluda en un día friolento como hoy. Poco a poco me he ido acostumbrado al clima de México, en donde vive Estrella, pero extraño mi Londres del alma, en fin, espero volver a tierras anglosajonas cuando termine de escribir mi Gran Guía y claro, haga la ceremonia de inicación para todos ustedes colocando el honorable mosmordre en sus brazos izquierdos, pero eso será hasta que terminemos de molestar a los personajes que faltan, que a decir verdad, son demasiados.

De hecho, aún estamos en pañales en esto de fastidiar incautos, sí, no creían que con 17 capítulos ya iban a ser lo que la maldad estaba esperando, jaja, no, claro que no, para eso hay procedimientos y reglas y no duden que si siguen fielmente mis capítulos que cada vez serán más determinantes para su formación mortífagas y acabarán por graduarse, siendo considerados los más mortales agentes a mi servicio, los mortígafos más temidos de todos los que han existido. Faltaba más.

Bueno, he de decirles que hoy traigo entre manos a unas chiquillas tremendamente molestas por su famita de cotilleras o chismosas, un verdadero estigma denigrante para las mujeres, me dan arcadas de sólo pensar en que existen en el mundo de J.K, pero qué se le va a hacer… He dicho en otras oportunidades que en la viña de Merlín hay de todo y nos aguantamos, pero eso sí, lo que no me aguanto son las ganas de criticarles unas cuantas cosillas y de molestarles hasta que tengan ganas salvajes de salir corriendo de mi presencia y arrojarse de cabeza hacia el río más cercano.

Puede sonar cruel pero esa es mi naturaleza, ¿No recuerdan acaso que dejé sin padres a un tierno y hermosos bebé de poco más de un año?, No me vengan con que eso les conmueve, puesto que si es así, regresen por donde vivnieron y no se atrevan a volver aquí, que no tolero sentimentalismos tontos como esos.

Nací malo y malvadillo seguiré, no cabe duda; mi lema es "De los listos y astutos será el mundo, ¿estarás tú en él?", aquel que se acomode a mi modus vivendi será bienvenido en un camino glorioso de tenebrosidad y dominación, pero ay de aquel al que le flaqueen las piernas a la hora del fastidio porque entonces demostrarán que son simples títeres como Jarry Popote y compañía. Ustedes están hechos para algo grande, para trazar caminos y no para seguirlos, sí, son líderes forjados en las oscuras filas de la maldad oscura, educados bajo los más estrictos regímenes de Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso que ha existido (¡Y al que diga que fue Albus Dumbledore le lanzo un avada ahora mismo!)

-¡Que re bonito habla usted, mi amo, parece de esos que dan discursos de motivación personal en la tele!

-¿Verdad que sí, Colagusano?, ¡Vaya, hasta que dices algo sensato!

-Usted me impacta, es mi guía, mi ejemplo, mi todo…

.Ya, anda, vete con tus adulaciones a otra parte que me estorbas, voy a iniciar con mi cátedra ahora mismo.

-Como guste, señor, oiga, ¿No se le olvida algo?

-¿Será?, mmhhh, déjame ver….no creo que no, ¡No me hagas preguntas capciosas, inútil cola de lombriz!

-¡Ni Merlín lo mande, Majestad de la Noche triste!, es que hoy día no me ha dado mi sagrado crucio y no puedo vivir sin él, recibirlo de sus manitas huesudas es como saber que me quiere

-¡No te estimo absolutamente nada!, ¿Qué tonterías dices?, bueno, con decirte que se quiere más a los juanetes del pie que a ti.

-Como sea, mi Lord, lánceme mi crucio, no sea malito, ¿Sí?

-Sólo porque me regocija hacerlo: "cruciatus"

-ayyyyhhh, gracias ayyyyy mi Lord ayyyyy

-No cabe duda que eres totalmente patético Colagusano. Volviendo al tema, noveles vasallos, iniciaremos como se nos ha hecho costumbre, revisando lo que circula de esa niñita que no pronuncia la "r" ni en inglés ni en español, sí la "Won-won" por excelencia y también tocaremos a sus amiguillas las Patil, que de verdad de las tres no se hace una, bueno, al menos de la rubia hay que decir que solamente ha tenido de bueno sacar de sus casillas a la detestada Granger con el pobretón del pecoso Weasley.

No cabe duda que vamos de mal en peor en esto de los romances (Asco), ayer era el lobo y la cara de ganso y hoy a la tontuela con el pobretón, interrumpidos por la pelos de arbusto mal podado, ¿Qué nos espera mañana?,¿McGonagall con Slughorn?, Merlín nos ampare con semejantes parejillas que sólo se le ocurren a Rowling, quien la verdad me confesó que pasaba por un lapsus cuando hizo tan absurdos emparejamientos, en fin…de Lavender hay mucho que decir, así que manos a la obra:

**Lavender significa Lavanda en inglés y Brown significa marrón: ¡**No puede ser!, claro que no soy tonto para descifrar semejante laberinto mental. ¡Por Morgana que esto seguro lo escribió Popote o ella misma!, no lo dudo, es insultarme con ésta aclaración denigrante, como si no hablara yo inglés, si es mi lengua madre. Adelante que no vale la pena decir más.

**Ella y su mejor amiga Parvati Patil son un poco chismosas y siempre están al tanto de los cotilleos**. No me digan, como si no lo supiéramos, son seguidoras devotas "wanna be" de Skeeter, le han puesto un altar con veladoras, flores, incienso y todo para ésta periodista de tercera.

Gracias a ellas corrieron sendos rumores en Howgarts que mejor no les cuento y últimamente has esparcido el gran mito de que estoy interesado en Cissy, digo Narcissa Malfoy. Muy gracioso, niñas, cuando las vea no se la van a acabar, dijera Estrella. Basta decir que Nagini está hambrienta y un par de bocadillos no le vendrían nada mal.

Nadie se mete conmigo y si no me creen, vean como quedó Aro después de nuestro duelo, ¿Volvió a publicar algo acaso?, jajaja, se lanzó el avada él mismo el muy…bueno, no les daré detalles, imagínenselo.

Me he salido del tema mmhhh, ah, sí, Lavender Brown, continuamos:

**Las asignaturas preferidas de ambas son Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. **No es algo que me interese de verdad, pero podría agregar que sólo una descerebrada como ella podría seguir como ciertas las enseñanzas locas de la hippie de Tralawey, que a decir verdad, sólo pudo captar la profecía mía con Potter, ahora, ¿criaturas mágicas?, ¡ja!, si acaso soporta por una semana a Nagini junto con Colagusano bajo el mismo techo, les creeré, esa Brown seguro ve una lagartija y sale corriendo, ahora un dragón, se lanza un avada ella misma.

**La profesora Trelawney le predijo el primer** **día de clase en su tercer año en Hogwarts que "_eso que temes sucederá el viernes dieciséis de octubre_". Ese día, Lavender se enteró de la muerte de su conejo Binky. Desde entonces, está convencida de que los poderes de Trelawney son reales.** Permítanme reírme, jajaja, ¿Blinky?, ¿Qué merlines es eso?, por piedad, que nombre más espantoso no existe en el mundo mágico, bueno, hasta el de Pomona suena poético al lado de ese apelativo.

Me hace pensar que el pobre conejo se suicidó el saber que fue llamado con tal aberración denominante. Quizá haya sido un animago conejo que al verse encerrado en una jaulita con semejante dueña, sacó la varita y "avada kedavra", ¡Ay, por poco le toca a Colagusano!, sorry, diría Estrellita.

No fue intencional lanzártelo, Pettigrew, tienes ya el crucio encima, no necesitas más. Decía que pobre animalillo, incluso Sirius Black convertido en Canuto o McGonagall de gata, al notar a su irritante dueña, se largaban a echar sus pulguitas a otra parte. Siento pena por el conejillo.

En **su cuarto año) Lavender asistió al Baile de Navidad con Seamus Finnigan**. Esto es el colmo del mal gusto. Finnigan se la pasa explotando como si viviera en un campo minado de guerra y Merlín sabe por qué sigue vivo el tarado ese.

Es el peor mago que he conocido, quitando, claro está a Longbottom, a la misma Brown, Colagusano, Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle, bueno, pensándolo bien es uno de los seis peores magos que he conocido. Lo bueno que semejante desgracia no está en Slytherin. Un momento. ¿No ella salía con la zanahoria?, adolescentes con corazón de coladera, siempre lo digo.

**Al año siguiente, durante la campaña de desprestigio llevada a cabo ****contra Harry Potter, **Lavender **dudó, aunque más tarde se unió al Ejército de Dumbledore**. Ay sí, tortilla caliente, dijeran en México, es decir, cuando le conviene está de un lado y cuando no, está del otro, ni bien supo que era verdad lo de mi presencia y dijo: "Patas pa´ que las quiero", refugiándose en la orden del pajarito que, modestia aparte, casi exterminé por completo, enumero:

Lily y James Potter, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Moody, están bajo tierra y los Longbottom en San Mungo, mmmhhh, no me equivoqué, Lavender no estuvo en la Oden del Fénix, sino en el repulsivo ejército de adolescentes pubertos que se creían más que Merlín y que mis mortífagos metieron en cintura en el Ministerio hace algún tiempo, jaja. Igual, la información que les di no está de más.

**Participa en la Batalla de Hogwarts donde es salvada de un ataque de Fenrir Greyback por Hermione Granger.** Ay, sí, ahora resulta que son amiguitas de manita sudada, después de que una le quita el novio a la otra se salvan de un inminente peligro, tenía que ser Granger… y lo que tenía que haber hecho es dejar a Fenrir terminar su trabajo, o su comida, como quieran verlo, jaja. Santa Granger al rescate, deprimente.

Mujeres las separa un hombre y las une un peligro, arcadas de nuevo.

**Lavender sale con Ron Weasley, a quien llama cariñosamente** **"Ro-Ro" (Won-Won). **Ya lo había dicho yo arriba y encima le acomoda ese "cariñoso apodo", esa chiquilla está verdaderamente desequilibrada, comprendo que a Granger, que se la vive rodeada de ratones en la biblioteca, le agrade el pecoso perdedor, pero suponía que Brown tenía otra perspectiva, pues resulta que de la noche a la mañana el ayudante de Popote se convierte en lo que Howgarts estaba esperando.

Cómo se ve que no me conocieron a mí en el séptimo grado, no es por presumier pero yo he sido bastante bien parecido, no como ese pelirrojo pobretón. Honor a quien honor merece.

**Ella le regala una cadena de oro con la inscripción "Amor mío" como regalo de Navidad**. Y después de que terminaron mandó a hacer una que decía "te odio, perdedor", jaja, por ciertro esa no se la puso el pelirrojo, pero de que se la dio, se la dio, me consta.

**En su tercer curso se enfrentó a un boggart en clase del profesor Lupin, el cual se supone es un ratón que mueve la cola por una reacción en clase de Transformaciones en su quinto curso. **¿Qué les dije?, ¿No que cuidado de criaturas Mágicas?, un simple ratón la deja muda, ahora si me le aparezco yo en persona, se desmaya del miedo, resultó valiente la Lav-Lav ¡Ay ya se me pegó su manerita de hablar!

**Como asignatura optativa eligió Adivinación y tanto ella como Parvati Patil se interesaron especialmente en esta asignatura pues es su preferida y a menudo ellas bajaban al gran comedor con un aire de superioridad como si conocieran hechos que otros desconocen.** Si realmente cnonocieran las cosas, este par de taradas habrían hecho algo para detener mis malvados planes, o de perdida le dirían algo a Jarry para que actuara, ¡Patrañas!, ¿Conocer el futuro? Yo soy el único que lo conoce, de lo que yo haga en el presente, depende el futuro de todos en el Mundo Mágico, ¿lo dudan?, jaja Pregúntenle a Potter, que se pasó reparando mis daños.

**Ella demostró su valentía durante una clase de esta asignatura en su cuarto año cuando los excregutos se escaparon y ella, a diferencia de la mayoría de la clase, se quedó fuera de la cabaña de Hagrid intentando cazar a los excregutos**. ¿Y quieren que le aplauda, me hinque ante ella y le haga una reverencia?, ¡Por favor!, qué le pasa a quien escribió todo esto de Lavender, creo que está enamorado de ella en secreto porque intenta hacernos creer que es toda una heroína, que se lo crea quien no haya leído los siete libros, y hasta eso, basta con que haya visto la última película de Warner pasa darse cuenta que esta niña tiene hueca la cabecita.

**Ella no debe de ser muy buena en Astronomía porque tras tres años de dar esta asignatura ella cree que ha descubierto un nuevo planeta el cual resulta ser Urano.** ¡Ay no, Merlín, piedad! ¡No lo puedo creeer!, pero ni Colagusano ha hecho una completa inutilidad como esa, Es Urano, U-R-A-N-O, descubieerto hace decenios, centurias, ¡Ignorante!, sí, y seguro ha de pensar que yo soy la reencarnación de Darth Vader después de la guera de las galaxias, jajaja, una última palabra de apoyo para Lavender Brown: TONTA.

**Parece que siente cierto agrado por la profesora McGonagall ya que cuando a finales de ese curso es atacada ella se preocupa mucho**. ¿Y hace algo al respecto?, si le precocupara hubiera sacado la varita (si es que sabe como usarla) y corrido paqra auxiliarla, ¿es Gryffindor, no?, pregonan la valentía de su casa por encima de todo, ¿no?, ¿En dónde diantres estaba entonces mientras la viejilla convertida en gatita estaba en peligro? Palabras y más palabras., bla, bla, bla, no hizo nada, para variar.

**Para sus ÉXTASIS las asignaturas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones**. Pero no aprendió nada de nada, sólo fue a mirarse las uñas y a leer "Corazón de Bruja", en esa mente perturbada y escasa no se fija la información verdaderamente importante, tuvieron un descuido en Howgarts y se les coló para graduarse, ¡Qué gran error echar a la sociedad mágica a una bruja como ella!

**Durante el curso 1997-1998, Lavender es uno de** **los alumnos que se esconde de los hermanos Carrow en la Sala de Requerimientos**. ¿Y la valentía de los leones?, no era como que estuviesen jugando a "yo me escondo y tú me atrapas", no, eso se llama miedo, temor, pavor, como quieran nombrarle, todo menos lo que los Gryffindor nos han hecho creer que son.

Con lo que le encanta a Alecto Carrow jugar a las escondidillas, "¿Quién anda ahí?, ¡1, 2, 3, por Lav Lav que está en la Sala de Menesteres!"

Es tan fácil molestar a ésta…niña que me ahorro lo demás, con lo que he dicho basta para que se esconda de ti, si lo hace, ya sabes donde encontrarla, jaja. En el siguiente capítulo será el turno de las Gemelas Patil, porque si no, este queda demasiado largo, no me despido, continuamos mañana.


	20. A las cotillas de Howgarts parte 2

Avanzamos con las gemelitas hindúes de Jotaká (le encanta a Rowling que yo le diga así). Analicemos, si es que todavía tioenen estómago después de lo anterior

**El personaje de Parvati Patil aparece en los siete libros de la saga _Harry Potter_ publicados hasta el momento**. ¡Qué interesante!, nunca he visto que haga algo realmente importante, más que chismosear y cotillear por todos los pasillos, pero si así lo dicen…

**Fue elegida para la casa de Gryffindor, mientras que su hermana gemela Padma, fue seleccionada para Ravenclaw**. Pues no sé a quién de ellas le fue peor, pero al menos Slytherin no se llevó semejante paquetito doble de cotilleo y poco talento.

**Comparte dormitorio con Hermione Granger y Lavender Brown. **¿Y eso se supone que debe interesarme? Si duermen o no juntas es irrelevante, que me digan a mí qué proezas mágicas han hecho, cuántos horrocruxes han construído, a cuántos han destruído con Avadas, cuántos crucios o imperios han lanzado, pero que no me salgan con la chifladez de que duermen juntitas como pollitos, ¡Me insultan, por Merlín!

**Lavender Brown es su mejor amiga. Ambas tienen el mismo interés por los unicornios y los chicos.** Ídem, los unicornios,las estrellas y sus mensajes, los pelirrojos pobretones, los tarados que explotan ante el menor movimiento de sus varitas, etc. Me dan arcadas de solo pensarlos, así que con permiso, voy a sacar el desayuno ahora mismo. No soporto más.

**Aunque a veces se sienta tan avergonzada como Harry por el comportamiento de Lavender cuando empieza a salir con Ron Weasley** ¿Y quién no lo estaría en su lugar?, que seas señalada en todo el colegio como la super mega amigui de Lav Lav no es precisamente un orgullo que hay que ostentar, es mejor ocultarse los próximos, no sé, digamos ¿20 años? , quizá más.

**En el Baile de Navidad que se celebró con** **motivo del Torneo de los Tres Magos fue pareja de Harry.** Y la compadezco otra vez, ese Popote ese tiene dos pies izquierdos y le pisó el pie a ella más de quince veces seguidas hasta que decidió darse por vencido en eso del baile, situación que para variar yo domino ampliamente. ¿Pensó que por ser el elegido ya podía bailar, derrotarme y chiflar al mismo tiempo?, jaja iluso.

Qué desilusión para Patil darse cuenta de que ese chamaco tonto de la cicatriz era un fraude, incluso, ella notó que la cicatriz era falsa y que realmente se la pintaba para destacarla más en ocasiones especiales.

**Ambas hermanas vestían una túnica rosa, y llevaban una larga** **trenza entrelazada con oro y unas pulseras también de oro**. Sí, las niñas eran de posición social privilegiada, hay que restregárselo en la cara al pobretón de Weasley que jamás ha visto oro en su vida y al Pottercito, para que supiera que nunca estaría a su nivel económico, vaya forma de humillar a tu pareja, jaja me gustó eso.

**Se unió al ED en su quinto año.** ¡No me digan!, sólo eso faltaba, que pensara que era lo suficientemente poderosa para enfrentarme y defender al vejete barbón, ¿pero que piensa la juventud de hoy?, aprender un expeliarmus y si acaso un desmaius y ya, son los nuevos Merlines de la era. Me duele el estómago de tanto reír.

**El año siguiente, los padres de las gemelas quisieron que éstas abandonaran Howgarts** **debido a la situación** de **inseguridad que se vivía tras el retorno deL Senor Tenebroso**. Patitas para qué las quiero, a la hora de la hora salieron corriendo, ¿No que muy ED "Yo me enfrento a Umbridge, Voldemort y aquí nada más mis chicharrones truenan"?, ¡Corriendo hasta la India sin boleto de retorno!, ¿Huelo miedo?, ¡Buuu!

**Sin embargo, ella y su hermana se** v**ieron obligadas a volver al año siguiente**. Y no salían de su sala común, no fuera ser la de malas que se toparan con Snape, Alecto o conmigo, ¿Por qué no?, Howgarts era mi palacio entonces y todos ahí mis leales vasallos como ustedes.

Pobres y acorraladas gemelillas, siento lástima por ellas y son tan, pero tan insignificantes que no me tomo la molestia de destruirlas personalmente. ¿Alguien de ustedes quiere probar algún crucio con ellas? Doy puntos a su favor por eso. Quizá Madame Nox, Ceciii, Sobeyda_09, Drak Princess o La dama de las sombras se animen, o la Duquesa de Birmigham, mmhh, no, me parece que Frank lo hará.

**Estuvo** **presente en la última batalla,y luchó contra el mortífago** **Travers. Le realizo a Dolohov la maldición** **del cuerpo atado**. ¡Y con eso creyó conquistar al mundo!, es por eso que recluto entre ustedes a mis nuevos servidores tenebrosos, los que no van a dejar que una niña los domine, como si no conociera la capacidad de AdharabyLula, Marianapotter 95 o de Elektra, eso sí es poder, no el de ellos. Punto.

**Aunque a menudo pueda parecer tonta (no me digan), Parvati es** **muy leal, y ayudó con los Escregutos de Cola Explosiva**. ¿O sea que la lealtad compensa toda taradez?, Eso no lo sabía, pero al menos en MIS filas mortífagas no compartimos tan disparatado ideal, bizarro, simplemente bizarro. Aquí tenemos talento, como el de Luz Raon, tenacidad como la de Mai, brillantez como Steph lo demuestra, no queremos "tontas pero leales", Merlín a quién se le ocurre.

**Seamus considera a ella y a** **su hermana las dos chicas más guapas de su año**. Necesita urgentemente un par de gafas este pobre chamaco explosivo, belleza la de…ejem, otra persona rubia que no menciono, pero basta decir que se las lleva de calle a ambas gemelas. Ustedes no la vieron de más joven, sin duda, Draco heredó bastante de ella. Si no me creen, pregúntenselo a estrella que suspira por su ojigris.(Creo que dije demasiado)

Ahora analicemos la teoría que encontré por ahí en la red: (Por El Cronista de Salem, no quiero que suene a plagio), Soy malo, pero honrado con lo que no escribo yo. Sólo me limito a dar respuesta.

**¿Son las gemelas Patil originarias de la India? (No es que nos quite el sueño, pero vale la pena comentar)**  
**  
Aunque J.K. Rowling no lo ha dicho explícitamente en ningún libro, todos los** **detalles parecen confirmar que Parvati y** **Padma Patil son originarias de la India. **(mmmhhh ajá, no tengo nada que decir a eso)

**Quizá ellas ya nacieron en el Reino Unido, pero es muy probable que sus padres o abuelos emigrasen de la India años atrás.** (ídem)

**En primer lugar sus nombres, de origen hindú (la religión principal de la India): Parvati es la hermana de Padma en la religión hindú. Así como su hermana es la diosa del Ganges, Parvati es la diosa de la montaña. Dios hindú, esposa del dios Siva el destructor. Tuvo un bebé varón llamado Ganesh, a quien Siva decapitó pero reeplazó a la antigua cabeza con una cabeza de elefante.** Gracias por la cápsula de sabiduría hindú, que no necesitaba pero algunos de mis seguidores sí y seguro están abriendo los ojos como platos diciendo. "¡No way! (traduzcan, es inglés), ¡Qué cool que Jotaká se haya fijado en esos detalles!, ¿No son chics esos nombrecitos?, ya decía yo que Padma y Parvatti eran nombres de prestigio!" (Al que haya pensado todo esto que mencioné le lanzo un avada ahora mismo)

**El apellido Patil también procede de la India. ¿En serio?, ¡Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido! (es ironía por si no lo notaron)**

**Es bien sabido que hay un gran número de población en Gran Bretaña de origen indio**. Ahhhh órale, ¿De qué estamos hablando ahora?, ¿Dónde quedan las Patil en todo esto?

**Para colmo, en el casting de la película 'Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban' las chicas que se presentasen al papel de estas gemelas debían ser "de origen asiático".** ¿Y?

**¿Por qué** **asiáticas y no chinas, por ejemplo, si también forma parte de Asia?** Qué bueno que aclaras, Cronista de Salem, me dejabas con la duda mortal sobre si Asia abarcaba China. Aburrido pero bueno…

**Además de por las pistas de los nombres, encontramos otras, tanto por su físico como por sus ornamentos:**

· **La mariposa que Pavarti lleva en el pelo la noche de recepción de Beuxbatons y Durmstrangs estuvo de moda en la India años atrás.**

· **Su cabello es negro, y lo lleva en una larga trenza; además, lo decora con ornamentos de oro, como lo hacen las chicas indias.**

· **Los brazaletes de oro que llevaban** **en el Baile de Navidad son también típicos de la India.**

Pues bueno, ya vimos que no es de gran ciencia saber que las gemelas tienen sangre hindú, ¿Se necesitaba una teoría para eso? Se los dejo a su criterio. Me da la impresión de que no vale la pena ahondar más en ellas. Creo que con lo que dicho es suficiente por hoy.

Realmente estoy cansado ya de tanta chamaca babosa junta, así que mejor me voy a tomar el té con Hitler que se acaba de unir a mi club "Soy malvado de hueso colorado S.A." y me admira a morir, así que nos leemos pronto, no te olvides Steph de decidir pronto a quien molestaremos y estamos a la espera del comentario 500, así que a echarle ganas.

Suyo siempre, menos de Bellatrix claro, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Chachan!!! ya tenemos nuevo chapter y espero sea de su agrado, jaja nos leemos pronto y mil gracias por sus amables comentarios


	21. A la enciclopedia andante de Quidditch

¡Holaaa!, estoy de regreso con toda la buena vibra del mundo. Acabo de regresar a la Universidad y ando atareada con todo, ya saben, esto de estudiar tiene su chiste, jaja, me llevo siempre la lap para escribir en un ratito de ocio pero la mera verdad no hay mucho tiempo disponible.

Hoy nos toca molestar a Oliver Wood y la verdad me costó bastante trabajo porque no hay demasiada información de él (increíble pero cierto). En fin, espero que haya quedado decente y nos divertiremos un rato hoy.

Bien, les informo que la Guía está todavía muy verde, nos faltan bastantes chapters, por ejemplo: (no en ese orden) Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid, Filch, Pansy Parkinson, Gilderoy, Flitckwick, Sprout, Trelawney, en fin… nuestra mente malvada no descansa y si ustedes siguen conmigo, yo adelante con todo gusto, jeje. No los entretengo más y vamos con el Lord. Besos desde…Olvídenlo, me regañan si los mando, jaja.

-Estrella creo que esta vez te pasaste de comerciales.

-Sorry, mi Lord, es que tenía cosas que decir a sus seguidores oscuros.

-Tú lo has dicho, niña, MIS seguidores, el éxito de ésta Guía Malvada es que YO estoy en ella.

-Tiene toda la razón, Señor usted disculpe.

-No me queda de otra, he dicho que no estoy es posición de encontrar otra secretaria. Colagusano apenas si sabe escribir su nombre.

En fin, estamos de regreso después de unos días en que Estrella tuvo que ir a la escuela y no pudo venir a plasmar mis brillantes ideas. Esta ocasión voy a iniciar relatar la ocasión en que me topé con el molestado de hoy. Sí, yo estaba muy tranquilo practicando mi derecho y mi revés en mi clase de tejido, que por cierto, relaja y bastante…

-¡Es verdad, mi amo!, le ha mejorado el carácter bastante desde que asiste a su clase.

-¿De verdad, inútil?

-¡Pero claro, su Alteza del Tango y del Mambo!, ¿No recuerda que antes de ir me lanzaba por lo menos 7 crucios al día?

-Creo que sí, Colagusano…

-¡Pues ahora sólo me da ocho!, ¿No es fantástico, mi Señor?

-Si tú lo dices, no sabes ni contar pero bueno: "Crucio", jaja no resisto la tentación de dañar a los más debiles que yo. (Colagusano se retuerce de dolor)

Comentaba con ustedes que me encontraba teje y teje cuando de la nada se me acerca éste individuo, desagradable, por cierto y empezó sendo discurso que al principio yo no entendía, pero después caí en la cuenta de que estaba hablando ni más ni menos que ¡de Quidddittch!, ¿Novedad?, ¡Para nada!, ese nefasto ser respira, habla, come Quiddittch. ¡Merlín!, "¿A qué hora se calla éste?", pensé y gracias a que estaba ocupado y mi varita la tenía guardada, no le lancé un "avada", la verdad de me tenía harto, pero eso sí, en un arranque de histeria, saqué por fin la varita y le lancé un par de crucios que hasta el día de hoy no le he quitado.

¡Y es que lo molesto que es que te reciten los tipos de jugadas de ese deporte, modelos de escobas habidas y por haber, los campeones de los torneos desde el año 0 a.C. hasta la era moderna las 24 horas del día . Y no sólo eso, me mostró su colección completa de pelotitas en miniatura, (la cual le quité, por cierto y ha llorado como nena, jeje), además de sus estampitas de jugadores de Quiddittch, que tuve a bien desaparecer con un "incendius" en el acto para librarme de él…¡asco!

Entonces he decidido molestarlo para que ahora que le quite mis maldiciones imperdonables, ustedes puedan darse el sano regocijo de molestarlo hasta que me implore que se los vuelva a lanzar, jaja, lo quiero ver, verdad de Merlín, ardo en deseos de ver a mis discípulos en acción, por cierto, llegado el capítulo 20, ustedes tendrán una prueba para ver qué tal van en su instrucción malvada, así que a afilar esos colmillos porque los personajes que siguen son mejores para molestar.

Continuamos con la sagrada costumbre de la molestia de éste insignificante personaje de Jotaká que pasa sin pena ni gloria en el libro, las películas y hasta el Quidditch. La verdad hay muy pero muy poquito que decir de él porque a nadie le interesa la vida de éste niño "wanna be" de Cedric Diggory, ya que se rumora que le tenía una envidia enorme y que incluso en Howgarts se peinaba como él para que alguna incauta lo confundiera, pero ni Cho-rrito cayó en su juego. No es por intrigar, pero ya saben que yo, cosa que oigo, cosa que les platico para que ustedes la utilicen como mejor les plazca.

Bien, les decía que Wood es un completo inútil como personaje, las misma Jotaká lo eliminó hasta del eplílogo y con el lema de "nadie sabe, nadie supo" ¡Bumm!, desapareció del mapa después de la batalla de Howgarts y ahora de él ni quien se acuerde. No quiero dejar pasar la ocasión de molestarlo si es que lo encuentran por ahí, así que más vale que presten atención a los consejillos, pocos pero útiles que sobre él escribo hoy:

Veamos lo que dicen los enterados de su patética vida:

**Es un chico alto y corpulento**. Traducción: Grandote y sin cerebro, no esperaba menos, la única neurona que tiene solo sirve para una sola cosa: ¡Hablar de Quiddittch!

**Hecho capitán de Quidditch en su quinto curso**. Es que la verdad ya no lo soportaban día y noche hablando de esto, así que para callarlo le dieron el puesto, cosa que acrecentó su trauma. Mala idea, no cabe duda.

**Cuando le presentaron a Harry pensó que su sueño de ganar la copa de Quidditch se había cumplido**. Sí, como no, y seguramente también soño que los cerdos volaban, jaja. como si el cuerpo de elfo cicatrizado fuera lo que Howgarts estaba esperando, ¡Faltaba más! Que un tonto revuelto con más tontos crean juntos un equipo de Quiddittch.

**Fue golpeado por una blugger en el primer partido de su quinto curso**. ¡Y no me extraña!, hasta las pobres pelotas están hartas de que ese chamaco sólo hable de ellas y no dudo que la misma Rolanda Hooch se la haya enviado a propósito. Yo lo hubiese hecho si no estuviese ocupado en ese entonces con mi retorno malvado. Es más, sé de buena fuente que Hooch tuvo que recibir terapia porque la resencia de Wood la dejó totalmente desquiciada, la seguía día y noche convenciéndola de casarse con él porque "ella también amaba el Quiddittch como él", ¿No es para lanzarse uno mismo un avada?

**Hace que el equipo de Gryffindor entrene muy duro sean cuales sean las condiciones climatológicas**. ¡Cómo diantres no entrenaron bajo una tormenta de rayos!, quizá uno le hubiera tocado a él y fin del asunto y si ya estábamos de suerte, quizá Popote también hubiera recibido lo mismo, jaja yo sería el más feliz con esto, sin duda. ¿Y ustedes?

**Cuando Harry perdió 150 puntos de Gryffindor, Wood no le dejo renunciar**. ¡Pero claro que por supuesto que desde luego que no!, había que hacer que el tarado éste pagara con sangre tal pérdida de puntos, A Wood casi le da el ataque, lástima que no se murió, pero me divertí bastante viendo su cara de desolación y claro, el rostro de McGonagall al ver que su casa "ilustre" quedaba en nada.

** Se paso todo el verano de 1992 diseñando tácticas de Quidditch. **¡No pueder ser!, No tiene vida propia y está traumado de por vida, no cabe duda que el niño con lema de "Sé todo sobre el Quiddittch y tú no" no podía desperdiciar mejor su tiempo, incluso me enteré que duerme con una quaffle, tiene un llaverito de Snitch y su boggart es una bludger enfurecida contra él.

Si de verdad lo quieren ver sufrir y llorando a mares y puede ser que hasta intense suicidarse, díganle que el Quiddittch definitivamente llegó a su fin y que el Ministerio ya lo descontinuó". Soy malo, cómo no.

**Cuando la blugger loca de Dobby persigue a Harry, él prefiere continuar el partido para no perder.** O sea, el partido ante todo, no, si no lo dudaba, la verdad es que le importaba un comino la vida de Popote y no lo culpo, jeje, a ese paso se va a quedar sin equipo y va a tener que jugar él solo todas las posiciones y creo que ése es su sueño dorado, enfrentarse a só mismo en un partido. ¡Merlín, que mente más perturbada la de él!

**Antes de cada partido y entrenamiento pronuncia un discurso que suelen ser muy largos y que se repiten cada año.** Además de eso, se encomienda a Merlín, Morgana, Dumbledore, enciende incienso, tres veladoras, se da una limpia con hierbas, da tres saltos, dos marometas, medita y corre dos vueltas al campo para atraer la buena vibra, jaja. Todo esto para ganar según él.

**En su séptimo año consigue ganar la copa de Quidditch.** ¿Y los otros seis?, ¡Hello!, ¡Merlín, debería reconocer ya que el fanático no hace al triunfador!, ¿No le queda claro que no es bueno en eso? Solo la tuvo un año, ¡un año! y desperdició seis el muy inútil, en fin…es su problema no el nuestro y para nosotros mientras más idiotas, mejor.

**Después de Graduarse firma para ser reserva de los Puddlemere United.** Haciéndolos perder todos los partidos desde su entrada, jaja lo alucinaban y claro si él insistía en jugar todas las posiciones al mismo tiempo.

Los Puddlemere ponían cara de "¿What?, ¿Qué diantres le pasa al "loser" éste?, hasta que le dieron un "petrificus totalus" para tenerlo quieto, los mareaba con tanta cosa, no los culpo.

** En los mundiales de Quidditch arrastra a Harry, Ron y Hermione a la tienda de sus padres para que conozcan a Harry.** Como si Jarry Popote fuera la octava maravilla, "Mucho gusto, elegido, ajá y dime, ¿ya acabaste con el Lord?, ¿Qué no?, ¿Y qué demonios haces en un mundial si El Señor Tenebroso está afuera planeando su regreso!, No cabe duda, Oliver que te rodeas de tontos igual que tú". Esa fue la exacta y fiel respuesta de su padre, Wood Sr. Me consta, jaja

**Es compañero de clase y de cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor de Percy Weasley pero nunca se ha mencionado relación entre ellos.** ¿Relación?, no quiero ser mal pensado en esto, quiero creer que se refieren a amistad, auque a decir verdad, he leído dos que tres Slashs en Potterfics de Wood que dudo ahora de su elección sentimental, No cabe duda que Dumbledore y él harían linda pareja si fuese cierto ese rumorcillo, jaja me ofrezco para ser padrino de pastel en la boda.

**Wood es posiblemente sangre pura porque no conoce el baloncesto y porque sus padres asistieron a los mundiales.** ¿Baloncesto?, ¡No, por piedad!, si ya con el Quiddittch tenemos, ahora que también se meta a otro deporte y muggle encima es demasiado. Ahora sí que le lanzo un avada de pura desesperación. ¿Sangre pura? ¡Denigrante, también! Draco Malfoy se quiere morir ahora mismo.

**Oliver luchó en la Batalla de Hogwarts.** ¿Y?, ¿Ganó, perdió, se quedó sin un ojo, sin oreja, cojo, o qué diantres le pasó?, ni Jotaka lo dice, ¡Se ve que le importa el trastornado éste!

**Oliver Wood** **es un alumno de Gryffindor** .No me extraña, incluso Hufflepuff lo rechazó, está bien que recogiera las sobras, pero un desquiciado del Quiddittch era mucho para ellos. De hecho quería hacer sus EXTASIS con la materia de "Quiddittch 1, 2 y 3", pero McGonagall lo mandó a la goma por tarado, es más reprendió a Hooch por el monstruo que ella había creado, ya no veían la hora de zafarse de él para que fuera a echar sus discursos de Quiddittch a otro lado, jeje.

**Le enseña a Harry Potter todo lo relacionado con ese** **deporte.** Y desde ese instante le queda el lema de "Yo le enseñé a Harry Potter todititito lo que sabe del Quiddittch".Basta decir que el chamaco tonto de la cicatriz acabó soñándolo y que **era **peor eso que soñar conmigo regresando al poder. Jaja.

**En el libro _Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban_, termina sus estudios en el colegio, cumpliendo los 17 años de edad.** ¡Gacias a Merlín que se fue del Colegio!, Nadie lo soportaba ya y cada que se acercaba a alguien, huían despavoridos porque adivinen de qué iba a hablar.. ¿De criaturas mágicas?, ¡No!, ¡De quiddittch, sorpresa!. Algunos incluso le lanzaban hechizos para repelerlo.

Mis noveles aprendices, espero que con esto haya sido suficiente tengan armas ya para enfrentar a tan detestable ejemplar. Me retiro, pues voy a hornear más galletitas para stedes, ésta vez serán de limón para todos, que vaya que se las han ganado. Los espero en mi academia de baile, hoy es el turno de Paraguay y mañana de México, por cierto, saludos a mi fiel discípula Smithback, quien es un ejemplo de de maldad a seguir.

Besos desde México, ¡No!, quiero decir Suyo siempre, menos de Bellatrix, claro, Lord Voldemort.


	22. Al detestable escarabajo periodista

Hola!!!, sé que no tengo perdón de Merlín pero estoy hasta el cuello con la escuela y espero su entera comprensión, vamos a desquitarnos con el chapter de hoy. Saludos a todos los leales mortífagos de Nuestro Señor Tenebroso, gracias por sus comentarios, que amo con el alma leerlos. Colagusano, adelante.

-¡Gracias, Estrella, hace días que no presento a nuestro Lord como se debe!

-Pues aprovecha ahora que está de buenas, jaja

-Sí, niña deja que aclare la voz, ejem, ejem, la, la, la, do, do, do…1, 2, 3, probando, probando…

-¿Pero qué Merlines haces, Colagusano?

-¡Mi amo!, afino la voz para presentarlo ante sus malévolos muchachos!

-Pues ahórrate todo ese drama, que ya voy a empezar

-¡No, mi Señor, déjeme ser yo quien lo preceda!

-¡Dije que no y ya, basta!, ¡Cruciatus!

Nos encontramos en éste día nublado, mis mortífagos noveles para hacer de éste día otro gran baluarte de la malvadez. Me encuentro contento, cosa rara en mí pero me siento benevolente y con ganas de divertirme. Me llena de orgullo decirles que tengo a varios de ustedes en mi academia de danza y baile, pues son verdaderamente unos aprendices brillantes y les sale muy bien la salsa, el cumbia y el merengue, no cabe duda que los latinos tienen ese sabor picante para bailar, claro que mis seguidoras españolas son un deleite en el paso doble y al ritmo de las castañuelas que estoy tocando nos alistamos para molestar a una mujer verdaderamente odiable, Rita Skeeter.

El escarabajo con lentes con profesión de "Todo lo sé yo y lo que no me lo invento" hace su aparición en los libros de Jotaká para fastidiar al que se deje, pues bie, hoy la fastidiada será ella para que pruebe una sopa de su propio chocolate, jaja. ¡Qué bonito es molestar, verdad de Merlín!, no hay nadie que se equipare a mi maldad y aunque se quejen bien que leen mi malvada Guía todos los personajes de los libros, pues siempre hallarán en ella un útil consejillo.

En mi club las cosas están más que mejor, aunque debo decirles que Bellatrix ha tratado de integrarse a la lista pero no la hemos dejado, solamente aceptamos personas gratas y ella me resulta insoportable con su actitud de pegoste, así que no lo intente que nunca cederé. Reciban saludos de la maldad en pleno: Drácula, quien hoy fue el dentista para pulirse los colmillos, Darth Vader que compró casco nuevo, Hitler quien es el nuevo del club y le vamos a hcer su novatada, jeje, Bin Laden, que planea cosas malvadillas ahora, Sadam Hussein y sus diez dobles para camuflajearse, el Chupacabras, que según ciertos vampirillos no existe (jaja), el Chamuco que ahora que pasó Navidad se siente como pez en el agua, El Duende Verde, al que en el intercambio le regalaron una pijama roja con el dibujo de Spiderman, El Guasón, que nos hace reír con sus ocurrecias, ESO, que es un payasito muy simpático "Y tú también flotarás", es su frase célebre, Saurón, quien ya forjó otros diez anillos más a ver si Aragorn le aguanta el paso, jeje, El Capitán Garfio que saca filo a su manita de fierro, Hannibal Lecter que el otro día trajo unas quesadillas de sesos de humano que estaban rancias pero ni modo, Freddy Krugger quien tiene un tratamiento contra esas horribles arrugas, Cruella de Vil quien tiene abrigo nuevo hecho con piel de centauro que yo mismo le obsequié, Gargamel que por fin atrapó a papá pitufo, pero se le escapó (mala suerte), Chucky quien estreha hoy overolcito de mezclilla, Alien, quien desea invadir nuestro planeta próximamente, La Madrastra de Cenicienta que está en busca de un nuevo esposo, si saben de alguien no duden en avisarle, La Bruja de Blanca Nieves, quien colecciona manzanas rojas, Úrsula que está viendo como desbancar de nuevo a Tritón de su pedestal de rey del mar y demás lumbreras de mi clan, todo ellos talentosos y brillantes como ustedes. Orgullosos del título de Villanazos que ostentamos y es que sin nosotros la vida no tendría sal y pimienta, jaja.

A todo esto empecemos ya que me retuerzo de gusto con solo imaginar que esa mujer de peinado de "se me paso la mano con los rizos" va a publicar hoy que se retira definitivamente de la saga de Jarry Popote para tirarse de cabeza a un acantilado, jeje adelante con mi sabiduría:

**Cabello: rubio, llevado en elaborados y curiosamente rígidos rizos; durante su largo periodo de desempleo, ella se lo dejo lacio y desaliñado. **Quiero pensar que ella no se ha visto en un espejo porque ese peinadito que se carga ya no lo usa pero ni "Ricitos de Oro", hay que ponerse al día con las tendencias "chic" del momento y no caer en éste tipo de bajezas que insultan a la vista de los pobres villanos como nosotros.

**Rostro: mandíbula pronunciada (con tres dientes de oro), **No, no, no, Jotaká dejó ver otra vez su lado maligno con semejante esperpento, no lo concibo pero ni en mi peor pesadilla, ¿dientes de oro?, serán de imitación porque ella no tiene ni en qué caerse muerta, ¡Morgana!, ¿Qué retrasado mental se pone dientes dorados? Ni que fuera reggaetonera para hacer esas ridiculeces, a ella no le queda, ya me la imagino bailando al ritmo de Daddy Yankee o Wisin y Yandel, moviendo su desagradable cuerpo de lombriz al ritmo de "La gasolina" y mostrando su dorada sonrisa, ¡Para morrise de la impresión!

…**gruesas cejas, lentes con joyas (falsas): **De hecho, su sueño dorado era hacer el gesto de ceja levantada de Draco Malfoy pero jamás le salió, así que se quedó sin cejas por tanto practicar y ahora se las pinta y le quedan bastante mal por cierto, además le quedó un tic en el ojo derecho gracias a eso.

**Edad: 43** multiplicados por 30 porque yo no le creo la patraña de la edad, si es de la generación de Pomona Sprout, ¡Merlín!, que no niegue que las dos jugaron a la comidita cuando niñas, por lo menos que envejezca con dignidad.

**Campo: periodista sensacionalista**: amarillista, mala, malísima, de lo peor, asquerosidad de las letras, denigrante para los autores, mácula de la pluma y el pergamino, insulto a la inteligencia, pesadilla de los escritores, cotillera de tianguis, mentirosa sin remedio, alucinación de Ladymoon, Makoto Black, MariSeverus, Kenshasha y demás pilares sagrados de Potterfics, infierno de Dryadeh, Holofernes y Earween Neruda, genias veneradas de Fanfiction, odiada por todos, ¿Me faltó algo?

**Uñas: largas y pintadas de rojo: **Al estilo vampiresa mal pagada de cine barato, no dije nada de los Vulturis, aclaro, se cree "femme fatale" y solo consigue hacernos ver la tierra que tiene albergada en sus horrendas uñas desde hace una eternidad (¡asco!). Rojo, color vulgar y si no me creen volteen a ver a cierta familia traidora a la sangre y pobretona que no menciono más. Si mi moral me lo permitiera diría más de ella pero no.

**Manos: largas y hasta varoniles:** Por ahí decían que en realidad era hombre y la sometieron a una prueba de ADN para salir de dudas, pues tanta fealdad en una mujer no es posible, creo yo, la verdad no me he enterado de los resultados pero yo les informo de cualquier cosa.

**Lleva: un bolso de piel de cocodrilo, y en el pergaminos una Vuela pluma. **Por cierto, su bolso es de imitación pirata china porque no le alcanza para costearse uno de verdad, además, la pluma se la voló a Gilderoy en un descuido mientras él escribía "El Huevo, la Gallina y yo, Travesía y respuestas", No cabe duda que para un tonto siempre hay otro tonto y entre ellos se roban, deprimente.

**Escribió un articulo acerca de la Confederación Internacional de Magos en el cual llama a Dumbledore un murciélago viejo**. No la critico por esto, yo si fuera periodista también lo haría, avanzamos.

**Cubrió el principio del Torneo de los Tres magos, concentrándose en Harry**. **avivando y creando problemas, hasta que Dumbledore le dijo que no podía entrar a los terrenos de Hogwarts mas. Ella se apoyó en su disfraz de escarabajo para entrar de todas maneras.** ¿Escarabajo?, ¡Merlín, que habría apostado a Colagusano con Drácula a que era una vil cucaracha!, lo que es no saber, miren nomás, bueno, no negarán que le va mejor una cucaracha negra, gorda y asquerosa, jaja

**Atrapada por Hermione Granger, quien la chantajeó para que dejara de escribir por un año**. Vaya, vaya, hasta que hizo algo bueno la pelos de arbusto y quitó de en medio por un rato a esa con complejo de "Digo lo que quiero porque no hay nadie que me calle la boca", se rumora que convertida en escarabajo recorría las calles para buscar el sustento y que se llevó varios pisotones, ya que creyeron que era en realidad una cucaracha desagradable de alcantarilla.

**Hermione llamó a Rita para que escribiese un articulo para el Quisquilloso contando la versión de Harry acerca de el regreso de Voldemort. Ese ejemplar de el Quisiquilloso se vendió por completo y fue reimpresa una segunda edición, después la historia fue vendida a _El Diario el Profeta_**_. _O sea, Susana Giménez, Paty Chapoy y Oprah Winfrey le quedan cortas, ella es la mera mera en chismes y cotilleos del mágico mundo de Rowling, eso ya es mucho decir.

**Escribió un libro en cuatro semanas titulado _Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore_, una biografía que trata de desacreditar al antiguo director en sus logros y vida**. No, ni Pablo Neruda, Gabriel García Márquez, Paulo Coehlo u Octavio Paz se le comparan, ella es arte puro escribiendo, Ajá ¿Cuándo ganará el nobel de literatura, me pregunto yo? Sobra decir que su mentado libro no se vendió y que ahora lo usan para envolver tomates en el tianguis de aquí a la vuelta. Buen golpe.

**También escribió el best-seller _Armando Dippet: Maestro o Imbécil_**. ¿Best Seller?, ¡Merlín!, Dippet pasó más que desapercibido porque Dumbie lo opacó por completo, quienes lo compraron lo devolvieron al instante, siendo ella víctima de una lluvia de huevos podridos liderada por mí en primer lugar, ¡Cómo me divertí ese día!

**Fue entrevistada en el _Diario El Profeta_ por Barry Braithwaite; dice, mintiendo, ser de las pocas personas que realmente conocen a Harry Potter**. ¿Y esa fue toda la gracia?, ¡Ojala me conociera a mí que sí soy importante!, pero claro, semejante cabeza de tirabuzón y sacacorchos no va más allá de Popote, ¡Qué original nos salió el escarabajito con lentes y pluma!

**El contenido de su libro se lo debe a Bathilda Bagshot, de quien extrae la información con Veritaserum** ¡Pero miren nada más a la mosquita muerta con pluma voladora y lengua viperina! ¿Muy versada en pociones, no?, se cree muy muy acá desafiando a Snape, Slughorn y al mismísimo Lord Tenebroso, ¿Con que Veritaserum, no?, ja, ja, cuando la atrape, que será muy pronto, le daré una poción envejecedora y una infusión de hipo para que se quede quieta un rato y deje de andar haciendo taradeces por ahí.

Bueno, eso si no le preparo una poción multijugos para que de ahora en adelante en vez de escarabajo sea pulga o garrapata, jaja, a ver si aguanta cargar la pluma siquiera con su nueva pariencia

**También ha escrito la biografía _Snape: ¿Canalla o Santo?_** Esa se la tiene reservada Severus, no lo duden y yo que ella temería por su vida, ya que el amigable Sev no tarda en deshacerla con un pisotón de sus negras botas en cuanto la pille convertida en escarabajo y yo estaré ahí para regocijarme y caerme de risa, así que está cordialmente invitados a ver como truenan sus alitas y sus asquerosas vísceras se esparcen por ahí_._

** y otra sobre Harry Potter con tres cuartos de mentiras. **Bueno, si el chamaco miope de la cicatriz es un poco pensante y tiene dignidad, por lo menos sacará la varita (si le sirve de algo) y le lanzará una maldición imperdonable ni tardo ni perezoso y si no, yo me ofrezco a dárselas a ambos, jaja

**_J.K. Rowling: -_****_Bueno, te voy a contar la verdad pero creo que no va a ser lo que muchos desean escuchar_**_._ Cuenta, cuenta Jotaká que me muero de ganas por saber, jeje.

**_Yo traté de poner_**_ **a Rita en la Piedra Filosofal - tu sabes cuando Harry entra en el Caldero Chorreante por primera vez y todos dicen "¡Señor Potter esta de vuelta**!"_ Ajá, te sigo con interés…

_ **Yo quería poner un periodista ahí. Ella no se llamaba Rita en ese entonces pero era una mujer**_ : Muy pero muy fea te faltó decir y además completamente perdida de la realidad.

**_ Y después yo pensé, mientras revisaba la trama en general, que no era donde ella mejor encajaba_**_…_De hecho no encajaba en nada y sigue sin encajar ¿Por qué no mejor te deshiciste de ella?

**_ella encaja mejor en el libro cuatro cuando se suponía el fin de la fama de Harry. Entonces quité a Rita del libro uno y la puse en el libro cuatro_**_. _Por lo menos no sale en los siete libros porque ese fastidio no lo toleraría yo.

**_Y por primera vez, mi pluma metafóricamente insistió en escribir sobre ella, porque_**_ **yo pensé , que todos supondrían qu**_**e esa era mi respuesta a todo lo que me había pasado**_. _¿Te han tratado mal los periodistas, eh?, ¡No Problem! Con el escarabajo escribiente nos desquitamos de esa sarta de babosos.

**_Pero el hecho es, que Rita fue planeada hace mucho. ¿Que si la disfrute un poco mas por lo que me había pasado? ---- si, probablemente_**_._ No seas mentirosa que yo mismo he visto como te revuelcas de risa cuando alguien habla mal de Skeeter y cómo gozaste que estuviera sin trabajo, sin casa y sin un knut en el bolsillo, jeje. Nos divertimos los dos, no hay por qué negarlo.

Bueno y así llegamos al final de éste capítulo por el día de hoy. Espero hayan aprendido algo para poner en práctica y no dejen que esa cucarachita se les vaya, ¡Atentos con ella que es carne nueva para fastidiar! Me marcho a degustar un chocolatito para el frío con Cruelita de Vil, ¡See you later!

Always yours, not to Bellatrix, of course, Lord Voldemort

PD1 Extraño Inglaterra.

Pd2 Espero que sepan inglés.

Pd3 Si no, les doy un cursillo rápido.


	23. Al horrible guardabosques de Howgarts 1

Hello!!, ya estoy con ustedes y tengo un plato fuerte delicioso, jaja Rubeus Hagrid estará en nuestra mira hoy. La verdad es muy extenso todo lo que Voldemort trae contra él por lo que aquí les dejo la primera parte de tres creo, jaja, disfrútenla y mañana espero subir más si es que el tiempo me lo permite. ¡A leer!

* * *

Buenos y malvados días tengan todos ustedes, mortífagos de Latinoamérica y España, nos saludamos desde éste miércoles alegre, me encantan los días de en medio de la semana, me hacen sentir bien y sobre todo, lo que me hace más feliz es fastidiar sin descanso, jaja.

Como bien saben hoy cae entre mis manos un personaje al que personalmente me encargué de hacerle la vida de cuadritos en Howgarts, eso fue una verdadera delicia para mí, ya que empezaba a hacer mis pininos en esto de la malvadez y el fue una de mis primeras víctimas. Pariente lejano de Santa Claus (a veces pienso que podría vertirse de rojo en temporadas navideñas y ganarse la vida tomándose fotos con los muggles), Hagrid es considerado como simpático y leal. Desprestigiante para los magos y cobarde diría yo, pero bueno, eso lo veremos más adelante,

En éste capítulo de cátedra oscura nos dedicaremos a hacerle la vida imposible a la mascota más fiel de Dumbledore. ¡Cómo me regocijo al pensar en lo mucho que va a sufrir éste pelmazo de motocicleta ridícula!, ni que fuera rebelde sin causa o algo así, ¿No se dará cuenta de lo viejo que está como para andar trepado en semejante artefacto? en fin, para todo hay edades y éste tarado no se da cuenta que la moto es de baja categoría, pero estarán de acuerdo en que ninguna escoba podría aguantar semejante armatoste con patas así que no se le puede hacer nada.

Yo no le tengo miedo, con lo que me duran a mí los gigantes, ¡Ja!, lo que es ese, la Madame tamaño familiar, el retrasado de Grawp y todo su clan, me hacen los manados más rápido que de inmediato. Rubeus Hagrid, la maldad te alcanza hoy, así que sal de tu nefasta cabaña y enfrenta a mis mortífagos, que hoy tienen sed oscura y quieren saciarla contigo, grandulón con complejo de "No soy gigante, sólo crecí un poquito más de lo normal". Nos alistaremos empezando con lo que de él escuchamos por ahí.

Antes de empezar: ¿Han notado que los nombres que empiezan con H son de puro menso en la saga de Jotaká?, Harry (¡Asco!), Hagrid, Halbus Dumbledore, (sí ya sé que no se escribe así pero me he divertido un rato con el mal chiste, jaja, además la "h" en castellano es muda así que puedo hacer lo que me plazca) Empecemos la molestia grata de éste tipo alias " Soy mejor que tú porque mi papi cabe en mi hombro y el tuyo no".

El perfil de Hagrid, que es lo que abarcaremos hoy nos dice lo que sigue:

**Color de los ojos:**** Centelleantes como escarabajos negros. **No había mejor manera para Jotaká de decir que eran los ojos más feos que ella había visto, descontando claro los de Moody (¿O debería decir el único ojo de Moody?

**Pelo y barba:**** Largo, negro y enredado. **Resquicios de la moda hippie que llegó en él para quedarse, junto con Trelawney y la sabelotodo pelo de arbusto formaron un club: "La melena no lo es todo, somos felices así", donde entre los tres se daban ánimos para superar semejante cabello de escoba, ¿No son deprimentes?

**Contextura: ****Muy grande, debido a su ascendencia gigante. **Sí, otro grandote y sin cerebro, congénere de Crabbe y Goyle por lo de enormes pero sin cerebro en absoluto, se les une su flamante hermano Grawp, sin duda y se turna los días que no asiste al club que tiene con Sybill y Granger para asistir a sesiones de ayuda con éstos deplorables tipos igual de mantecosos que él, pero lo que en verdad hacen es atorarse treinta tacos al pastor cada uno de ellos, ¡Van por muy buen camino!, ¿No lo creen?

**Fecha de nacimiento:** **6 de Diciembre de 1929. **Pues como ya lo dije está algo viejillo, jaja, aparte de anciano está desmesuradamente gordo, debería unirse a Crabbe y Goyle en su infructuosa cruzada por bajar de peso, dudo que con esa panzota pueda ponerse a salvo de ustedes, jeje.

Se rumora que está ya calvo por la edad pero que se fabricó una enorme peluca con el pelo que se le cae a Fang y a Fluffy cada mes, al fin que son del mismo color que su desaparecido cabello.

**Linaje:**** Mestizo. **No hacía falta decir esto, un ser detestable como él no estaría en las filas de sangre pura pero ni volviendo a nacer.

**Madre:**** Fridwulfa, una de las últimas gigantas inglesas. ¡**Arriba con el nombrecito!¡Merlín!, ¿Cómo dices que se llama la giganta en cuestión? ¡No lo puedo creer!, esto es la muestra pura de la saña de Jotaká, el que pueda pronunciarlo sin equivocarse veinte veces seguidas se ganará un premio, se los aseguro. Tal nombrecito es para matar a cualquiera, le hubiera puesto Lola o Juanita, pero es ya un deshonor y una completa vergüenza, en fin...

**Abandonó a Hagrid cuando él tenía tres años. **¿Y qué esperaban?, la pobre mujer ya tenía suficiente con su nombre horrendo y encima un bebé peludo y llorón como Hagrid completaba el cuadro, le entró la depresión post parto y puso tierra de por medio antes de hacerse cargo de semejante tipo, si tu propia madre te abandona tírate a un precipicio que nadie te querrá. Esta teoría es cierta, pues ni Madame tamaño familiar Maxime se animó a casarse con él, pues dicen que quedó con trauma de abandono materno, haciéndolo inseguro toda la vida.

**Padre:**** El señor Hagrid, un mago desconocido, murió cuando Hagrid estudiaba segundo en Hogwarts. **Lo que en realidad creo es que se llamaba Cucufato pero ya con el nombre de la madre era mucho y Hagrid ha decidido ocultar esto para no se más presa de burlas, jaja como si hiciera falta, el es una burla viviente.

**Hermanos:**** Grawp, su hermanastro gigante. **¡Qué bonita familia! Ya me los imagino un domingo cualquiera en el desayuno: "¡Ten cuidado con tu padre que lo pisas, Rubeus!", "¡Fridwulfa, querida, adoro tu nombre poético, pero éstos huevos revueltos saben asquerosos!", "Madre, Gwrap está babeando otra vez".

Hogar, dulce hogar de los Hagrid, jaja, ah me olvidaba que Frid (Para que no se escuche tan peor) los abandonó así que esto no es posible en ninguna realidad alterna, lástima. Hacían una conmovedora escena.

**Abuelos:**** ¿?No se sabe. **Puede adoptar a Dumbledore de abuelo, al fin tiene la edad, jaja. Nadie sospecharía nada.

**Parejas:**** Olympe Maxime, directora de la academia Beauxbatons. Sin embargo la relación terminó porque ella se consideraba demasiado para él, y Hagrid nunca encontró otra mujer. ¿**Pero hay alguna loca que piense que éste tipejo es atractivo?, si se bañara más seguido y no se vistiera como pordiosero quizá, pero no lo creo ¡Ah, sí, me olvidaba!, Olympe Maxime. Lo que en realidad pasó es que la dama en cuestión hizo caso a todo lo que nosotros le dijimos de ser esclava de por vida de Hagrid y que en realidad estaba enamorado de Umbridge, así que se marchó a su "Fgancia" del alma dejándolo solo con sus asquerosas mascotitas para que lo llenaran de amor, jaja. Mujeres, se asustan con cualquier cosa.

**Infancia:**** Criado por su padre hasta que fallece mientras Hagrid cursa el segundo año en Hogwarts. Después, Dumbledore vela por él, buscándole un futuro. **¡Ay que me van a enternecer!, por favor, el viejillo como siempre metiendo su cucharota donde no lo llaman. ¿Logró algo?, Claro que no, solo lo quería como flamante criado en su colegio, pues le dio a custodiar las llaves de la escuela. ¿Y el prometedor futuro como mago en dónde queda? ¿No le aseguró acaso que él sería el próximo director de Howgarts después de su muerte?, ¡Patrañas!, ni carrera de mago ni qué nada, ¡A vivir solo como perro en la cabaña porque no te quiero en el castillo!, esperen, que me muero de risa, jaja.

**Hogar de la infancia:**** Es de una región llamada el Bosque de Dean, lo cual explica su acento. **Del bosque es y en el bosque permaneció. El glamour y las luces de la ciudad no son para él, con su poco refinado estilo no encaja con nada, pobrecillo e insignificante Hagrid, láncenle un avada ya para que se muera.

**Mascotas:**** Fang, Aragog, Buckbeak, Norberto (en realidad Norberta) y Fluffy. **Además de otros cientos de miles de animalillos domésticos como, alacranes, chinches, lombrices, sapos y etc, etc, es colaborador de la sociedad "Salvemos a los animales más feos que existen, porque me identifico con ellos, A.C."

**Residencia:**** Vive en una cabaña en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca del Bosque Prohibido. **Dumbledore lo quería esconder de todos, pues se apenaba que lo vieran con él y más con esa motocicleta que se cargaba, imagínense al viejillo trepado atrás de Hagrid con un casco de motociclista de Harley Davidson, chaleco de piel y botas a juego, una verdadera desgracia ridícula si me permiten decir, jeje.

**  
Penalizaciones: Hagrid es expulsado de Hogwarts en su tercer año por haber sido acusado de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, cuando fue en realidad Tom Sorvolo Ryddle quien lo hizo, causando la muerte de Myrtle la Llorona. ¡**Ahhh!, viejos tiempos que no los olvido de ninguna manera, en ese entonces buscaba un tontuelo y no me fue difícil hallarlo, de repente voltee y ahí estaba: Grandote, torpe y peludo. "¡Este es perfecto!", me dije a mí mismo, felicitándome por tan brillante deducción, así que actué y no dudé en sembrarle la evidencia, cayó redondito y todavía se pregunta que fue lo que pasó, jaja

** HABILIDADES (¿Tiene alguna?, en fin…veamos)**

**  
Varita: Roble, 36'8 centímetros, bastante flexible. Se rompió cuando lo echaron de Hogwarts y ahora hace "magia" con un paraguas rosa floreado, que contiene algunos fragmentos de su varita original.**

Yo tengo los pedacitos que le faltan y los conservo junto con el cadáver momificado de Alastor, un mechón de Tonks que cambia de color, una garra de Lupin que me encontré por ahí, el bigote de Sirius Black, un gorrito de Dumbledore, entre otras cosas que me traen invaluables recuerdos de los ya caídos, jaja

**Organizaciones y afiliaciones:**** La Orden del Fénix. **No podía faltar, pero no fue de gran ayuda, de hecho lo querían expulsar de ahí, con ese tamañote ni se podía ocultar bien de mis mortios, además de lento para repeler hechizos y su varita estaba rota ¿Así o más ayuda para ellos?, ¡Querían a asesinar a Dumbledore por haberlo llevado al cuartel, jaja!

**Profesión:**** Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts; se encarga de cuidar a muchas criaturas, y es el creador del escreguto de cola explosiva. **O sea pelagatos distinguido de Dumbledore, quien no conforme con eso, se encargó de hacerlo su más leal mascota y que le viviera eternamente agradecido por ello, no cabe duda de la mediocridad que lo embargaba. Perdedor siempre**.**

**Peor recuerdo:**** La muerte de su padre en 1941-42. **El funeral de Dumbledore, la supuesta muerte del miope de la cicatriz, la muerte de Aragog, la condena de Hagrid, el saber que tiene un hermanito algo baboso, una madre que lo abandonó, una vida mediocre sin ánimos de superación, soltero de por vida…¿Le sigo?

**Mascota:**** Aragog, una acromántula de considerable tamaño, desde 1943 hasta su muerte, en 1997; Fang, un perro jabalinero; Norberto, una cría dragón que entrega a Charlie para que se la lleve a Rumania; Fluffy, un cancerbero, que custodia la trampilla de la cámara de la Piedra Filosofal y Buckbeak, un hipogrifo que se salva de su ejecución. **Puras chuladas de animalitos ¡Cositas bonitas!, ¿Quien los quiere?, El tío Voldy, ¡Sí como no!, ¡Láncenles varios avadas a esos bichos que no los soporto, Nagini y mi Basilisco son irremplazables!

**Rubeus Hagrid es el extravagante guardabosques de ****Hogwarts **¿En serio?, ¡No lo había notado para nada!, será por su gigantez o por su cabello de telaraña, ¡No, no!, es por su gabardina del asco y su paraguas rosa seguramente. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

**Fue expulsado del colegio en el año en que se liberó al ****basilisco. **Debe decir: "Fue expulsado cuando el Grande, inigualable, único, siempre imitado Lord Voldemort liberó al basilisco", fue como quitarle el dulce a un niño, jaja.

**De inmediato demuestra ser un gran amigo para Harry Potter. **Preparó un mísero pastel de cumpleaños y se gano la confianza de Popote, qué patético, ambos me provocan arcadas.

**En el tercer año de Harry en Hogwarts, Hagrid consigue un puesto de profesor en la asignatura Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, en la que enseña a sus alumnos a familiarizarse con criaturas como los ****Hipogrifos. **Pero Draco Malfoy y su padre se encargaron de echarle a perder el numerito y lo puso en jaque cuando su hipogrifo de pacotilla estaba en peligro de muerte, jaja. Esos Malfoy son tremendos de verdad.

**En el cuarto libro de la saga, se revela un secreto que Hagrid había mantenido oculto durante mucho tiempo: él es semi-gigante, es decir que posee sangre de una madre gigante, esto no es muy bien visto en el mundo mágico, ya que los gigantes son seres despiadados y que, en su momento, se unieron a ****Lord Voldemort para ayudarlo en su ascenso durante la primera guerra. **¡Alto que el mundo se acaba!, como si nos importara esto de que sea semigigante, no soy un tarado para no darme cuenta que eres un poquito más alto que el resto de la gente y el que se haya sorprendido con ésta revelación en algún momento no es digno de mis enseñanzas: ¡A echar las pulgas a otro lado!

**Durante el quinto tomo de la historia, Dumbledore encomienda a Hagrid una misión que debe cumplir junto con Madame Olympe Maxime, directora de Beauxbatons, para persuadir a los gigantes que se radican en las colinas para que unieran fuerzas con la Orden del Fénix. **Esto no fue buena idea, pero Dumbledore seguro pensó que así se desharía de él para siempre, echándolo a los colmillos de mis mortios, jaja, se escapó por un pelo el condenado pero no escapará de ustedes, ¡Adelante mis leales vasallos!

**La ya de por si inestable misión se torna aún más compleja al encontrarse dos mortífagos en el mismo lugar y con el mismo fin que ellos, al ser descubiertos, se desata una batalla de la cual, afortunadamente, pueden escapar. **¿Escapar?, O sea que no se enfrentó a ellos, lo que me faltaba, que dijera: ¡Patitas para que las quiero! Y saliera despavorido, la mascotita salió miedosa, Albus, ten cuidado que en cualquier chico rato la Dama de las sombras se lo echa al plato, jaja.

**Durante su estadía con los gigantes, Hagrid conoce a su medio-hermano gigante "Grawp" y, al regresar a Hogwarts, él lo mantiene escondido en el Bosque Prohibido. **No era suficiente tener tantas estrafalarias y malolientes mascotas, no, claro que no, tenía que traer a su hermanito para completar el cuadro de criaturas fantásticas del zoológico particular de Hagrid: "5 euros la entrada, pase por favor". "Y por 10 euros se toma una foto con todos ellos", buen negocio ese, le dejará más que custodiar las llaves de Dumbie y ser maestrillo de criaturas extrañas.

**Tras sospechar que sería expulsado de su puesto como profesor por Dolores Umbridge, la suprema inquisidora, le cuenta a Harry, Ron y Hermione de la existencia de Grawp para que ellos puedan cuidarlo durante su ausencia. **Es decir, se buscó niñeras de lujo para custodiar a su hermanito, jeje, ya me imagino al flamante "elegido cuatro ojos" alimentando al babas de Grawp, a la pelos de arbusto bañándolo y al zanahorio cortándole las unas del pie, jeje, traigan una cámara fotográfica por favor que me muero de risa y necesito fotografiar esto.

Bueno, que me he cansado de reír por hoy, así que mañana no se pierdan la continuación de esto que estará mejor, no lo duden.

Suyo siempre, menos de Bellatrix, claro. Lord Voldemort.


	24. Al horrible guardaespaldas de Howgarts 2

Me encanta saludarlos en éste soleado día desde mi México querido. Estoy bastante contenta hoy y claro que tengo motivos porque las cosas pintan bien en la escuela (se que no les interesa mi vida pero de todos modos les cuento), ¡Por Merlín! Que responsabilidad hacer reír a tantas personas y eso que no contamos a los que no están regIstrados y entran para leer de vez en cuando. Gracias infinitas por todo eso.

No tengo con qué pagarles tanto cariño que siento en sus comentarios, de verdad. Llevamos hasta el día de hoy varios capítulos que espero no los hayan defraudado y vamos por más si es que ustedes me lo permiten.

Iniciamos con las ideas para molestarlo, jaja.

* * *

Saludos tenebrosos, fieles discípulos que hoy se dan cita en mi ya famosa cátedra oscura de primer nivel. Poco a poco vamos avanzando en la tarea de ser letales mortífagos con ustedes, día a día descubro que ganamos terreno y que cada uno de los molestados por nosotros quieren morirse cuando uno de ustedes los enfrenta. Les tiene miedo, aversión, pánico, pavor y sus nombres infunden respeto y poco a poco se van forjando un lugar en las filas de la maldad sin límites.

En mi bando sagrado tenemos presencias multinacionales de Nicaragua, El Salvador, Costa Rica, Venezuela, México, Argentina, Perú, Ecuador, Paraguay, España y muchos otros más que se integran día con día oara acabar con los molestos personajes que detestamos.

Les hago saber también que todos en la saga de Rowling se comen las uñas de los pies al saber que un nuevo capítulo está disponible, pues mi Guía no perdona y siempre castiga al que se lo merece. ¡Teman, desagradables personajes, que ya están mis mortios prestos para saltares encima con ésta nueva lección!

Mis clases de tejido van de lo mejor debo mencionar, la verdad es que aprendí una nueva puntada ayer y estoy sacándole provecho, así que tal vez me anime a tejerles algo por ahí, menos a las personas de Argentina porque según sé están derritiéndose de calor, así que mejor a ellos les mando galletitas de naranja que les serán más útiles para éstos tiempos calurosos. Tampoco los quiero matar de inanición con un suéter tejido, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, su Majestad del Reggaetón, ¡Usted siempre piensa en todo, por eso lo admiro!

-¿De dónde sales, tarado Colagusano que no te has aparecido en días por aquí?

-Usted perdone mi sagrado pilar de la sabiduría malvada pero es que la verdad hay una de sus seguidoras malvadas que me echó a su perro cuando yo era ratita y he ido a San Mungo por eso.

-¡Pues qué poco aguantas, remiendo de mortífago!

-Es que no fue sólo eso, mi Lord, también la Señorita Mai me ha lanzado muchos crucios y pues…

-¡Ya, ya, ya!, deja de quejarte que te necesitaba pronto de vuelta, menos mal que ya estás aquí.

-¿Para que soy bueno su Tenebrosidad?

-Realmente para nada, pero ahora que lo pienso…¡Crucio!

-Ayyyggg

-Eso es por irte sin avisarme, Petigrew, aquí el que manda soy yo, ¡Que quede claro!

Una vez castigado Colagusano, nos damos a la tarea de concluir éste capítulo creado especialmente para Hagrid, así que los quiero de lo más atentos con lo que sigue.

Ve a buscarlo a su cabaña maloliente allá por el Bosque prohibido. Tengan cuidado con el Sauce Boxeador porque a veces suele ser traicionero, así que no respondo por los daños que el arbolito les ocasione.

Ya que estés en su casucha toca la puerta (modales ante todo) y cuando su cabezota aparezca con ese ya conocido semblante sonriente empieza la misión para borrarle del rostro la alegría:

Primero empieza la charla y haz que te platique de su "hermosa y unida familia", cuando veas que recuerda con dolor a su abandonadora madre dile: "Ya, hablando en serio, Hagrid, lo peor no es que te dejara solo cuando eras un bebé, lo deplorable aquí del caso es que de llamaba Fridwulfa y eso opaca todo lo que pudo haber hecho. ¡Pero ni tu perro se llama así, por Merlín!", te aseguro que mudará el semblante de inmediato.

Regálale un dije con figura de basilisco y dile que se lo manda Salazar Slytherin o que se lo envío yo en memoria de tan irrisorios recuerdos de antaño en el colegio, insiste en que se lo ponga en ese mismo instante.

Pregúntale ahora: "¿No te trae buenos recuerdos de Howgarts?, ¡Apuesto a que sí!"Señala su horrendo paraguas que seguramente está recargado en cualquier rincón de su cabaña. Búrlate diciendo lo que sigue: ¿No se te hace que para una persona como tú, un paraguas rosa te hace ver…digamos un poco "extraño" por no decir ridículo?, no se ve nada varonil que digamos pero bueno…

Para rematar con lo anterior, regálale una túnica de color rosa y unas botas del mismo color que hagan juego con la sombrillita esa. Recuerda pintar su moto voladora de ese mismo tono para que se vea más que adorable recorriendo el cielo envuelto en una ola rosa. Se desmayará con todo lo que has hecho, de verdad.

Pregúntale sin temor esto que te digo: "¿Por qué tanta extravagancia con tus mascotas?, ¿Quieres demostrar algo o simplemente las adoptas porque son tan feas e incomprendidas como tú?, Bueno, creo que te entiendo porque un semi-gigante como tú jamás pasa desapercibido. Pero ¿sabes?, estoy convencido que no puedes con algo simple, ¡Apuesto 100 galeones a que se te muere un pez o un hámster!"

No aceptará la apuesta por dos cosas: Una, no tiene en qué caerse muerto y no tendrá a la mano los galeones que le pides y dos: Le da miedo porque sabe que es verdad, una criaturilla muggle es demasiado para él y claro que se le morirá.

Puedes decirle que entonces queda como cobarde al no aceptar tu desafío, jaja. Ganamos é con el rollo de la cobardía, hazle saber lo que continúa: "Y bien…cuéntame, ¿Qué tal temblaste al enfrentar a los mortios de Nuestro Señor Tenebroso cuando ibas con Madame Maxime a convencer a los demás gigantes?, Creo que ella vio el miedo en tus ojos y por eso puso tierra de por medio y huyó despavorida de ti.

Ni modo, Babeus, los hijos de mami no le interesan a ninguna mujer por muy gigante que sea". Ríete bastante cuando digas te detengas, sigue atacando: "Porque no me negarás que Maxime terminó contigo y no tú con ella, pero mira, pensándolo positivamente fue mejor así porque los dos con su descomunal estatura no cabían en una pocilga como ésta ¿o qué?, Ibas a hacerle un "reducto" para que la dama entrara a la casa todos los días?", Jajaja, hubiera querido ver eso.

Ahora coméntale: "¿Podrías decirme qué se siente tener semejante hermano que no articula un par de ideas coherentes y que no sabe ni siquiera en dónde está su nariz?, qué lástima que a pesar de todo lo que has pasado ya, encima tengas que cargar con el tipo por el resto de tu vida, bueno, al menos se harán compañía uno al otro porque no creo que tú te cases ya ¿o sí?"

Continúa: "Oye, ¿Y qué pasaría si en una de esas, Grawp nos da la sorpresa y se casa con Rita Skeeter formando una hermosa pareja, mientras tú sigues tan solo como un dedo?. Creo que tendrían que vivir en tu casa y serían una bonita familia", jajajaja no me imagino eso, por Merlín pero sé que lo molestará.

Dile después con una severa mirada en el rostro: "¿Sabías que tu amiguito Jarry Popotete usó vilmente cuando le extrajo el recuerdo a Slughorn?, se aprovechó de que para variar te embriagaste y eso fue el detonante de todo. Un verdadero amigo no te utiliza de esa forma, pero ¡Vaya que eres inteligente!, a ver si para la otra lo sigues protegiendo porque la verdad se burlaba de ti todo el tiempo en Howgarts diciendo que engañarte era súper sencillo y que no soportaba ya tanta taradez tuya. Se quedará sin habla y con ganas de matar a Popote, te lo aseguro yo.

Después sigue adelante: "¿Qué onda con las arañitas traicioneras que te querían comer o merendar, Babeus?, ¿No son ingratas?,¡ Ni se acuerdan que tu eras supuestamente amigo de su madre o de su padre Aragog!, igual te querían para la cena condimentado con champiñones, no cabe duda que "cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos", a ver si sigues dando asilo a tales bichos, ¿eh?"

Ya que estás en confianza haz lo que sigue: "Babeus Hagrid, ¿Me permites una de tus túnicas para usarla de cortina en mi casa? La verdad no he encontrado una suficientemente grande para cubrir mis ventanas y ya que tu eres talla super mega extra grande, pues creo que me servirá de algo, ¿No crees?" Observa cómo se enfurece porque lo consideras gigante, jeje. Ataque frontal.

Cambia de tema para hacerlo rabiar por el viejillo con lema de "El amor lo puede todo" (Ya sabes a quién me refiero, asco): "Por cierto, Agrio, digo, Hagrid, no opinas que fue rebajante y humillante que después de haber sido alumno de Howgarts resultaste ahora el eterno criado de Dumbie?, ¡Bueno pero qué decirte!, si hasta Filch tiene más status que tú, mejor sueldo, más y mejores pagadas vacaciones y mayores prestaciones, no es por intrigar, pero yo que tu investigaba al respecto". Saldrá corriendo a averiguar si el chiflado de la gata lo supera también.

Impide que se vaya y pregúntale: "¿Cuándo te vas a peinar? La verdad pienso que harías buena pareja con Bellatrix, "exóticos" los dos a más no poder, es más si te casas con ella, te prometo una extensa colección de peines, cepillos, geles para el cabello, tubos,secadoras, alaciadoras, tenazas y demás artefactos para que pasen horas y horas experimentando con sus melenas alborotadas", jajaja ya me los imagino intercambiando tips de belleza.

Una pregunta en particular me asalta y tu serás el encargado de hacércela, así que atento: "¿No has pensado que en ese horrible cabello tuyo habitan piojos, pulgas, garrapatas, gusanos, polillas, dixies, cucarachas y demás pintorescos bichitos que han hecho de ti su ecosistema?, La verdad que creo que ya le estás haciendo un gran favor al planeta conservando tales animalitos que han encontrado mejor hogar que en ti". Se sacudirá el cabello de inmediato, intrigado por lo que le acabas de decir. Muere de risa tú.

Ahora espera a que se calme y prosigue: "la verdad eres tan, pero taaaaan noble que yo dudo que odies a alguien", Obvio que te dirá que no, que esos sentimientos son crueles y bla, bla, bla, discursos huecos y aburridos. Interrumpe y di: "Pues yo que tú tendría muchos motivos para odiar, te recuerdo que Lord Voldemort hizo que te echaran del colegio y que te retiraran la varita, los hijos de Aragog intentaron comerte, Rita Skeeter sacó a la luz tu pasado de semigigante, un verdugo intentó matar a tu "pollo" y Umbridge te persiguió con varios aurores. Suficientes razones para ser infeliz, qué bueno que tú no lo seas y reboses alegría cual ciervo del bosque muggle".

Si no se enoja y empieza a romper todo a su paso con éste patético recuerdo de su vida, por lo menos sí llorará de coraje, jaja disfrútalo.

Sigue, sigue: "Babeus querido, tengo solamente dos palabras para ti: Draco Malfoy y Buckbeat, ¿te traen recuerdos felices?, ajá, ¡claro que por supuesto que desde luego que sí! , Apuesto a que fue de lo mejor esa audiencia con el Ministerio en donde condenaron a tu pajarito por agredir al heredero de Lucius, ¿verdad?

Vamos adelante: "Hagrid, creo que solo un tonto de tu clase se dejaría engatusar por el tarado de Quirrell en esa taberna, ¡Si por poco acabas contando todo lo de la piedra filosofal, en donde estaba Jarry Popote, la comida que le hace daño a Dumbledore, en donde estaba la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin, en donde estaban los horrocruxes y todos los secretos de Jotaká!, ¡No lo puedo creer!, ¿Estás seguro que no eres pariente de Skeeter?, ya veo que la discreción no es su fuerte, precisamente". Al verse comparado con el escarabajo se irá de espaldas, no te pierdas esa maravillosa reacción.

Dile con gran sarcasmo lo que viene: "¿Pero por qué le diste a Popote un saquito de Moke para su cumpleaños? El "elegido" hubiera agradecido más una cirugía o de perdida un encantamientoi para quitarle la miopía o el astigmatismo, pero ya ves, tu "maravillosa" inventiva y tu poco dinero, debo decir, te hacen dar regalillos como ese.

Continúa: "La verdad, verdad, el chamaco miope cicatrizado anduvo corriendo el rumor de que el pastel que le diste sabía del asco y que lo tiró a la basura porque ni Ron se lo quiso comer. Que eres un fracaso como chef, como mago y como todo lo que haces". Le romperás el corazón, jeje.

Ya antes de irte amenázalo con decirle al Ministerio que Buckbeat sigue vivo para que vengan a cumplir la sentencia con Umbridge a la cabeza. Mejor dile que se lo harás saber a Lucius Malfoy para que personalmente se encargue de darle un Avada Kedavra a la criatura que dañó a su cachorrito rubio porque le trae todas las ganas del mundo.

Con todos éstos tópicos seguro que lo molestas ya para toda su desperdiciada vida, así que no digo más y me voy porque llego tarde a mi sesión de "Soy malvado de hueso colorado S.A." y hoy nos vamos de excursión a una playita argentina porque nos estamos congelando en México. Ahí les dejo a colagusano para que se diviertan, jaja

Suyo siempre menos de Bellatrix, claro.

Lord Voldemort.


	25. ¡Todos contra el Lord!

**Hermione Granger:** -Creo que éste es el fic.

**Ronald: **-¿Estás segura?

**Hermione: -**Mmhhh sí, por fin llegamos.

**Ginny: **-Hemos recorrido casi todos en Fanfiction.

**Minerva McGonagall:** -Y yo revisé las demás páginas.

**Olympe Maxime: **-Yo busque en otas partes.

**Oliver Wood: **-Yo chequé los campos de Quiddittch.

**Hermione: **-¡Ay Wood, tú tan tarado como siempre!

**Edward Cullen: -**Y eso sin contar que me pasé horas revisando los de Crepúsculo. Venimos en representación de nuestra saga.

**Bella Swan:** -¿Invitaron a los Vulturis?

**Harry: **-No, Cullen tiene más arrastre con las chicas.

**Bella Swan:** -Sí,es la verdad ¡Es que es taaaan guapo!

**Víktor Krum:** -La verrdad es que los Vilturris o Vulturris, como se llamen ya fuerron exterrminados por el Lorrd.

**Crabbe:** -Cierto, él es muy inteligente, quisiera ser como él.

**Goyle:** -Yo igual, pero mi cerebro no da para eso, me conformo con admirarlo.

**Alastor Moody: **-Bueno, el chiste es que ya estamos.

**Nymphadora Tonks**: -¿Y ahora qué?

**Lavender Brown: **-¡Pues a lo que venimos!

**Parvatti Patil:** -Ajá.

**Padma Patil:** ¿Aja qué?

**Rita Skeeter: **-Empieza ya, Hagrid

**Hagrid: **-¿Por qué yo?

**Rita Skeeter: **-Bueno entonces tú, Cedric.

**Cedric Diggory: **-¡A mi no me mires!

**Ronald Weasley: **-¡Que empiece Harry!

**Harry Potter:** ¿Yo por qué?

**Todos:** ¡Porque fue tu idea!

**Harry Potter:** -¡Si pero ustedes bien que vinieron!

**Alastor Moody:** -¡Alerta permanente, Voldemort puede venir en cualquier momento!

**Ginny Weasley:** -¡Miren ahí esta Estrella de Malfoy!

**Hermione:** -¡Si, vamos tras ella!

**Estrella:** ¡Merlin! ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?

**Cedric Diggory:** -Venimos a ajustar cuentas.

**Estrella: **-¿Conmigo?

**Harry Potter:** -Con Voldemort en realidad.

**Goyle:** -Quiso decir Lord Voldemort.

**Estrella:** -Eso veo… pero no está ahora.

**Edward Cullen: -**¡Entonces mejor!, empecemos…

**Hermione Granger:** -Sí, ya venimos preparados, escribe lo que te dictaremos.

**Estrella: **-Sin presiones Granger, el Lord me mata si lo hago.

**Ginny Weasley: **-Quieres probar entonces el poder de mi mocomurciélago?

**Estrella: **-Está bien pelirroja, que sea como ustedes dicen pero no respondo.

**Todos: **-¡estamos hartos de que nos moleste!

**Olympe Maxime:** -¡Sus mortífagos nos persiguen sin descanso!, ¡Hasta Francia han llegado a molestarme!

**Cho Chang: -**¡Sí!, buuu, buuu

**Nymphadora Tonks:** -¡Ya Cho, tu lloras por cualquier cosa!

**Cho Chang: **-¡Eso no es cierto, buuuu!

**Cedric Diggory:** -¡Y criticó mi belleza!

**Rita Skeeter:** -¡Y mi talento como periodista!

**Ronald Weasley: **-¿Y ustedes se quejan?, ¡ A mi me dedico dos capítulos!

**Hagrid:** -Y a mi igual Ron, todavía no me repongo del golpe emocional.

**Nymphadora Tonks: **-¡Dijo que Moody era mi padre!

**Lavender Brown:** ¿Y quien no se equivoca con Saturno?

**Hermione Granger**: URANO, Lavender, ese planeta era Urano.

**Lavender Brown:** -Como sea, venimos a vengarnos.

**Estrella:** -Los escucho

**Minerva McGonagall**: -Comenzaré yo.

**Parvatti y Padma Patil: **-¡Bien, Profra. McGonagall!

**Minerva McGonagall: **- Gracias por las porras, chicas, atenta Estrella ahí te va: ¿**Cuál es la frase favorita de Voldemort?** (Lord Voldemort, perdón)? _"Yo uso la pasta dental colgate total para una máxima proteccion anticaries_ cada que sonrío"

**Alastor Moody: **-¡Muy buena, Minerva!

**Bella Swan: **-Pero no sé… el es mas ingenioso para esto.

**Harry Potter: **-¡No lo alabes!, venimos a criticarlo.

**Ginny Weasley:** -Sigo yo, **¿Qué le dijo a Lex Luthor cuando lo vio?: ** ¡Hermanito querido!, cuánto hace que no nos vemos!

**Oliver Wood:** -Me parece estupendo, casi como el Quiddittch.

**Olympe Maxime:** -Mi turno: **¿Que dijo Hitler cuando lo conocio?** ¡No me imagino a alguien tan pero tan malo!

**Cho Chang:** Yo voy: ¿Y qué habrá dicho Darth Vader? "Quiere parecerse a mí, pero debajo de ésta máscara yo soy más guapo que él"

**Lavender Brown:** -Me toca, me toca. ¿Qué opina de él mismo? "_Cuando creo acabar con el mas odiado de mis enemigos... , al final prácticamente me mato yo mismo"_

**Hermione Granger: **-Creo que no todos lo entendieron, esto no está funcionando, nos falta suspicacia.

**Edwadr Cullen: **-Déjame intentarlo yo, ¿Y que pensó un orco al verlo?: ¡Papito querido!, ¿En dónde andabas?

**Hermione Granger:** -Bueno, ya fue suficiente, yo doy la reseña y el perfil.

**Goyle:** -Siempre quieres todo, Granger, ¡No es justo!

**Hermione Granger: **-Pues yo lo investigué asi que…

**Harry Potter: -**Bueno ya no discutamos, adelante Hermione-

**Hermione Granger: **-Sí mmmhhhh comienzo: También conocido como "Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"es el mayor villano que ha creado la ficcion en los ultimos 4 o 5 siglos, sus maldades harían palidecer a Hitler, Sadam Hussein, temblar a Osama Bin Laden y le crearían pesadillas al Príncipe Carlos.

Ronald Weasley: -¿Lo estas criticando o lo estas halagando?

**Hermione Granger: -**¡Callate que me desconcentras Ronald!, yo se lo que hago: Su nivel de maldad es tal que ha hecho dudar al mismísimo Ministro de Magia sobre si vale o no la pena capturar (y no hablemos de interrogar) a tan formidable enemigo. Maestro de la maldad pura del cual muchos han intentado igualarlo pero nunca superarlo, se sabe que fue maestro de Osama Bin Laden aunque al final solo fue una porqueria a la vista del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

**Ronald Weasley: -**Sigo con la misma pregunta…

**Hermione Granger:** -¡Que te calles!, continúo: Por lógica, el nivel de un héroe se mide por la calidad de sus villanos. El hecho de que el más temible enemigo de Lord Voldemort sea un chico que usa lentes, tiene una cicatriz, dice bastante sobre el increíble grado de maldad y peligrosidad de Lord Voldemort.

**Harry Potter:** -¡Hey!, yo soy tu amigo.

**Hermione Granger. **-Si Harry, continúo…contaré algo sobre él: Su madre, Merope, era, no digamos fea, solo mal aprovechada, Su vida -la de Merope- era aburrida, mientras seguia sirviendoles la comida a su padre y hermano y barriendo la casa, mientras soñaba con el día en que las mujeres serían libres , sí, hasta el día en que vio a un joven muggle llamado Tom Ryddle Sr. La joven Merope quedo impactada,

**Bella Swan: -**Suficiente, Granger, yo sigo con el cuento: Merope decidió que era amor, y pensó y repensó todas las maneras en que una chica como ella podía llamar la atención de un chico como él, hasta que se decidió por la más simple y segura: fingir que se ahogaba.

**Parvatti Patil: **-¡Voy yo!: La artimaña no funcionó, por que el ninguno de los dos estaban ni remotamente cerca del mar cuando Merope quiso fingir que se ahogaba.

**Padma Patil: **-Demasiada imaginación la verdad es ésta: Evaluó las distintas alternativas que tenia, desde dejar caer "accidentalmente" un pañuelo y que el caballero lo recoja galantemente a presentársele en su casa y decirle: "Amor… estoy esperando un hijo tuyo"

**Minerva McGonagall: **-¡Eso no tiene sentido, niñas! Lo más practico para una bruja como ella era darle de beber a escondidas una pócima de amor, así tuvo a Tom Riddle Senior.

**Cho Chang: -**Quien bajo el influjo de la amortentia contemplaba a Merope y le decía: "Oh, Merope, en esta apartada orilla la luna mejor brilla y sale a relucir el amor"

**Hermione Granger:** -¡Asi no va el poema de Shakespeare!

**Cho Chang:** -Me da lo mismo, se trata de molestar dijera el Lord, continúo. … Indudablemente que Merope uso una dosis excesiva de poción.

**Ginny Weasley:** -Ahora yo me desquito: Como villano, Lord Voldemort ha realizado montones de cosas asombrosas y en una lista de sus mayores logros se cuentan:

**Ronald Weasley:**- ¿Otra vez alabándolo?

**Ginny Weasley:** -¡Como fastidias!, deja que yo termine: Aterrorizar al mundo mágico durante 11 años, a tal punto que su nombre resulta impronunciable y ser derrotado por un bebe de 11 meses de edad, a quien le rebota la maldición asesina con que intento matarlo.

**Rita Skeeter: **-Lo que sigue es de mi parte: Se cuenta que ésta imposibilidad de nombrarlo surgió por la deficiente higiene dental del tenebroso mago, pues cuando abría la boca para algo, los mosquitos y dixies y torposolos que estuvieran volando alrededor se morían.

**Olympe Maxime: **-¡Voy, voy, voy, yo no he hablado!: ¿Qué es lo peor que le ha pasado a Voldemort? Quedar reducido a ser un fantasma, y esperar, esperar, esperar casi 10 largos años a que sus "fieles seguidores" lo fueran a buscar… a principios del año 11 empezó a sospechar que no vendrían a buscarlo.

**Crabbe: **-Y poseer el cuerpo de un hombre adulto, infiltrarse en Hogwarts y luego esperar un año entero para intentar robar la piedra filosofal de inmortalidad… y ser vencido nuevamente por el mismo chamaco.

**Cedric Diggory:** -Esperar otros dos años a que alguno de sus discípulos lo busque y rescate…sentado claro, o si no, qué flojera... la belleza se acaba.

**Alastor Moody: **- Ser ayudado por una vil rata, y elaborar un laaaaargo plan y muchos factores que incluyen el meter a un mortífago con poción multijugos a Hogwarts y que la rata lo cuide como bebé y lo duerma en su cunita al anochecer, para después cortarse la mano para él y renacer.

**Nymphadora Tonks:** -Esto si lo molestara: Tener un duelo con su mas temible enemigo, rodeado de sus fieles seguidores, con todo a su favor… y que el chico se le escape nuevamente, por… ¿tercera, cuarta vez?

**Hagrid:** -Y esto más: Demostrar que se puede vivir sin respirar por carecer de nariz y de que no se necesita reconstrucción facial para ser feliz como lombriz.

**Harry Potter: **-Va otra: Elaborar un complicado y simple plan para apoderarse de una simple profecía, que abarca un año entero… y fallar nuevamente, y eso que no hablamos del séptimo libro.

**Ronald Weasley:** -Regreso a molestarlo más: Los Horrocruces, eh, no horocux, no, tampoco... lo que sean: Son siete y se suponen que son muy importantes, pero es imposible arrancarles siquiera algo gracioso. Bueno, trataremos.

Los hororcuz... bueno, la cosa esa, son para poner tu alma pero no evitan que sufras, sangres, seas herido, te cobren impuestos y todas esas cosas que hacen insoportable la vida. Ahora el problema es que para hacer uno debes cometer un pecado muy grande: Matar a alguien, de preferencia algun pariente cercano, como tu padre o alguien que tenga un significado especial en tu vida. Si lo matas se rompera tu alma y podras crear un Hororr... bueno, ya sabes.

**Edwar Cullen: **¿Y lo gracioso?

**Ronald Weasley:** -¡Te dije que era imposible!

**Edward Cullen: **-El problema esta en el alto precio que debes pagar: ¿estas dispuesto a matar a alguien para convertirte en inmortal, en alguien que vivira por siempre, alguien que no morira, alguien que jamas fallecera, alguien que vera pasar los siglos y los siglos y no envejecera y jamas tendra que responder por los crimenes que cometió para convertirse en inmortal? Lo digo por experiencia, claro.

**Rita Skeeter: -**Parece lema de telenovela o de trailer de fic en "youtube"

**Ginny Weasley:** -Me toca, vamos con su odioso diario: Alguien tan malo, sadico, brutal y perverso como Lord Voldemort obviamente debia de tener durante su adolescencia un objeto tan digamos, varonil como un diario de vida, en el cual escribia sus cosas íntimas y planes para dominarnos.

**Bella Swan: **-Que tú encontraste por cierto…

**Ginny Weasley: **-¿En qué me quede?, ¡Ah si!, Fueron tantos sus planes malevolos vertidos en el, que adquirio vida propia, cometiendo el error de entregarselo a su fan numero uno Lucius Malfoy, solo queria que supieran que era el herdero de Slytherin.

**Hagrid: **-Ahora vamos con Nagini su mascota preferida ¡asco!, dijera él.

**Estrella:** ¡No le copien las frases a mi Lord!

**Hagrid: **-Silencio Estrella, escribe: No hay mejor opcion que una serpiente para un horrocrux por lo siguiente:

-Comen poco, basta con darle de vez en cuando a un mortífago tarado.

-Defecan poco.

-Son muy cariñosas, se abrazan a ti hasta el punto de estrangularte, obviamente, lo hacen porque te aman.

**Minerva McGonagall: **-¡Hagrid!

**Hagrid: **-Esta bien no debi haber dicho eso…adelante:

-Todo el mundo quiere a las serpientes, por lo tanto la primera reaccion sera de ternura y compasion, y todos trataran de protegerla y cuidarla, y a nadie se le ocurrira hacerle daño o algo por el estilo.

**Harry Potter: **-Creo que tienes razón, me pasó así con la que ví en el zoológico en el primer libro.

**Bella Swan: **-Ahora algunas cosillas sobre el: Lord Voldemort no es feo, solo ocurre que es poco fotogenico.

**Edward Cullen: -**¡Eso lo dijo Bellatrix!, jajaja

**Lavender Brown: **-Otra: Lord Voldemort no es malo, solo ocurre que tiene un sentido del humor un poco peculiar.

**Padma Patil:** -Lord Voldemort no es un fracasado, solo ocurre que sus planes son demasiado perfectos para un mundo imperfecto como el nuestro.

**Ginny Weasley:** -Y demasiado perfectos para Harry.

**Crabbe:** -Ya, ya, ya no lo alabes pelirroja.

**Ginny Weasley:** -¿A ti que te importa Goyle o Crabbe?, bueno quien seas, tambien yo los confundo

**Cedric Diggory: **-Adelante: Lord Voldemort no teme a la muerte, solo no quiere estar alli cuando ocurra.

**Edward Cullen**: Parece que me estoy viendo en un espejo, ¡Que guapo eres, Diggory!

**Cedric Diggory:** -Lo mismo opino, Cullen

**Bella Swan**: ¡Yo me quedo con los dos!

**Cho Chang: **-¡Eso si yo te dejo, vampirita girl!

**Bella Swan: **¡No te temo, mala bruja!

**Cho Chang: **-¡Ven a probar mi varita, chulada!

**Olympe Maxime:** -Ya, va la ultima: Lord Voldemort quiso crear un infierno en la tierra... pero entonces conocio el Golfo pérsico, y supo que se le habian adelantado.

**Harry Potter:** -Listo, mision cumplida, vámonos antes que regrese de sus vacaciones por Argentina.

**Colagusano**: -¡Demasiado tarde, detestables personajes!

**Todos: **¡Colagusano!

**Colagusano: **-¡El mismo que viste y calza y mi Lord está aquí presente!

¡BOOOOMMMM ¡(Aparece el mismísimo Lord Tenebroso)

**Lord Voldemort:** -Buenos días despreciables seres.

**Bella Swan: **-¡Merlín, dijeran ustedes, en persona es más aterrador!

**Lord Voldemort: **-Gracias por el cumplido

**Ronald Weasley:** -Nnoo te-te-tengas mi-mi-miedo, esta-ta-tamos to-to-todos a-a-quí

**Edward Cullen **-¿Entonces por que tartamudeas?

**Ronald Weasley:** -No-no-ssse

**Lord Voldemort: **-Con que molestándome,¡jajaja ¡Sí, como no!, sus cerebros de mosquito no dan para más

**Hermione Granger: **-¡No nos ofenda!

**Lord Voldemort:** -Calla Granger, que hoy estoy de buenas por mi nuevo bronceado.

**Rita Skeeter:** -¿Entonces podemos seguir?

**Lord Voldemort:** -Disparen su mejor tiro y yo estare presto a rebatirlo, demostraré una vez mas de lo que soy capaz aplastándolos a ustedes

**Bella Swan:** -¡Ay si es asi yo mejor me voy con Edward!

**Ginny Weasley**: -No seas cobarde, todos venimos y todos nos aguantamos.

**Bella Swan:** ¡Ay esta bien!, ¡Cedric, digo Edward, no me dejes solita!

continuará...

Warning: Unas de estas ideas están tomadas de una página de la red , pero NO ES PLAGIO, jajaja. Besos desde México


	26. El Lord contra todos

**Smithbak:** -¡Ya estamos aquí!

**Flor 440: **-¡Tiemblen, personajes deplorables!

**Olympe Maxime:** -¡Por Morgana!, ¿ya vieron quiénes son?

**Todos:** -¡Noooo!

**Puccarycute:** ¡Siiiiiiii!

**Claudia Granger: **-¡Aguante, mi Lord que ya llegamos nosotros!

**Ronald Weasley:** -¡Ya se nos aguó la fiesta!

**GeMa Malfoypooh:-¿**Y qué querían, que dejáramos solo al Gran genio de la maldad?

**.Moony:** -¡Pero ni soñando!

**Smithbak:** -¡Vengo con todo para darles hasta con la cubeta!

**Edward Cullen:** -¡Me lo temía!

**Aria:** ¡Nueva generación de Mortífagos a la orden!

**Bella Swan:** -¡Yo me quiero regresar a mi saga!

**Smithbak:** -Pues fíjate que no se va a poder, querida.

**Hermione Granger:** -¡Pero si es una de las que me fastidió hasta el hastío!

**Flor440: -**Y así seguiremos porque somos leales seguidoras del Lord Tenebroso

**Puccarycute:** -¡Pues yo soy vampira - mortífaga y a ver de a cómo nos toca!

**Cedric Diggory**: -¡Ya las reconocí a todas!, ¡Quiero irme de aquí!, ¡Mi bello rostro!

**Claudia Granger:** -¡No le saques, galancillo clonado!

**Harry Potter**: -No, si no le sacamos, es…ejem, pura precaución.

**GeMa Malfoypooh: **Pues eso debían haber pensado antes de molestar al señor Oscuro.

**Hagrid:** ¡Huyan!

**.Moony**: -¡Nosotros nos bastamos para acabarlos!

**Aria:** -¿Creyeron que estaba solito?, ¡Patéticos!

**Oliver Wood:** -Estee… creo que tengo un partido pendiente de…¡Quiddittch!

**Aria:** ¡Pues de aquí nadie se mueve, chiquitito!

**Crabbe:** -¡Llegaron los refuerzos del Lord!

**Smithbak:** -¡Y venimos a terminar con todos ustedes, bola de insurrectos!

**Goyle:** -¡Yupi!

**Nymphadora Tonks:** **-**¿De qué lado están, babosos?

**Flor440:** ¡Yo soy cachito de MariSeverus y aparte mortífaga!, ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo?

**Lavender Brown:** -¡Me quiero morir en éste mismo instante!

**MariSeverus:** ¡Pues yo dejé a Severus y a mis fics un rato porque también vine a defender al Lord!

**Padma y Parvatti Patil:** -¡Nos queremos regresar a la India!

**Puccarycute:** **- ¡**Aquí se me quedan, par de cotillas!, hasta dejé mis beteos pendientes para venir, ¡Presente mi Lord!

**Cho Chang:** -¡Yo les tengo mucho miedo, la verdad!

**Claudia Granger: **-¡Pero claro que por supuesto que desde luego que sí!, somos los mejores mortios que hay.

**Alastor Moody:** -¡Me los llevaré a Azkaban a todos!

**GeMa Malfoypooh:** -¡Eso si quieres perder el otro ojo que te queda!

**Ginny Weasley: **-¡Ánimo compañeros, hay que ser valientes hasta el final!

**.Moony:** No me hagas reír, pelirroja.

**Víktor Krum:** -¡Me marrcho a Bulgarria!

**anddie cullen:** -¡Hasta allá te seguiré para fastidiarte, apellido de cacahuate!

**Lavender Brown:** -¡Auxilio!, ¡Dementores, policía, aurores, boggarts!

**Aria:**- ¡Aplástelos, mi Lord!

**Ginny Weasley:** -¡Lo que sea, Lavender, pero que vengan pronto porque éstos mortífagos nos acaban!

**Smithbak** -Mejor aplastémosles nosotros mismos.

**Nymphadora Tonks**: -¡Remus!, ¿Dónde demonios te metes que no apareces con los demás merodeadores?

**Flor440:** -Será pan comido ésto…

**Rita Skeeter:** -Es de sabios retirarse a tiempo.

**Puccarycute** -De sabios sería no meterse con nuestro Lord.

**Lord Voldemort:** -¡Ah, mis mortífagos!, ¿Vieron el mosmordre en el cielo?

**Colagusano: **-¡Yo lo invoqué, mi Amo!, que vean que somos mejores que ellos y faltan más por llegar y no tardan ya.

**.Moony:** ¡Aquí vamos a medir fuerzas!

**Lord Voldemort**: ¡Perfecto!, es hora de empezar entonces, ¿Quién se atreve?, ¡Varitas en alto mis mortios, esperen su turno que el Maestro va a atacar primero!

**anddie cullen:** ¡Duro y a la yugular, su Majestad Tenebrosa!

**Minerva McGonagall:** -¡Ya estuvo bueno de tanto circo, Tom!, Daremos consejos a la gente para molestarte ahora como tú lo has hecho siempre.

**Lord Voldemort:** -Como quieras gatita, saca las garras y afila las uñas que estoy preparado para todo.

**Aria:** -¡A ver de qué cuero salen más correas!, ¡Vamos mi Lord!

**Hermione Granger:** -Empiezo yo como de costumbre, con permisito crueles mortífagos que voy con todo**: **Señor Tenebroso por excelencia: ¿Por qué no tiene una cicatriz tan genial?

**Lord Voldemort:** -¿Tú te atreverías a hacérmela, Granger?, ¡Eso quiero verlo!

**Hermione Granger:** -Esteeee…no sé, Señor, ¡Voy por un libro que me hace falta, ahorita regreso!

**Ronald Weasley: -¡**Hermione, espera, voy contigo!, ¿Es mi turno?, ¡Ay por Merlín!, ¿Qué le digo para que no se enoje tanto? Mmhh, sí, ya lo tengo: Pueden reirse de él (¡Creo que la regué con esto!)

**Lord Voldemort:** -Atrévete a reírte y verás lo que pasa, Zanahoria parlante.

**Ronald Weasley**: -¡Sabía que se iba a enojar! Tiene razón, olvídelo, soy un baboso, pobretón, pecoso, ayudante de Potter y todo lo que usted dijo, de hecho no existo, no sé por qué vine, la verdad me encanta que sus mortifaguitos me molesten, con permiso que me retiro.

**Harry Potter**: ¡Ronald!, no me dejes tú también, ¿No que los tres unidos, trío de oro forever?, ¡Ya se fue Hermione y ahora tú!, ¡Merlín, nunca he hecho nada solito!

**Hagrid**: -Me tienes a mí, Harry.

**Harry Potter**: -¡Qué alivio, gracias!, ya puedo continuar: Sonríe mucho durante las reuniones de los mortífagos.

**Lord Voldemort**: -Si mis mortífagos sonríen es que están listos para el próximo ataque, Popote, no me preocupo por eso. Valiente frase la que dijiste, esperaba algo mejor del "elegido"

**Harry Potter**: -¡Cierto!, ¡Qué estupidez dije?, ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

**Lord Voldemort**: -¡Claro que no!, espera tu turno que hay fila detrás de tí.

**Harry Potter:** -¡Lo sabía!, soy un tonto, de veras…

**Draco Malfoy:** -¡Hasta que lo reconoces, potter!

**Ginny Weasley:** -¿Malfoy?, ¿Qué diantres haces aquí?, ¡Ni al caso con tu visita!

**Draco Malfoy:** -Vine a visitar a Estrella, zanahoria menor y de paso a ver cómo los destruye el Lord a uno por uno, jajaja.

**Lord Voldemort:** -Toma asiento, Draco y disfruta la función.

**Draco Malfoy:** -Será un placer, su Majestad Tenebrosa, ven conmigo, Estrella.

**Estrella:** ¡Voy volando!

**Cho Chang**: -Ahora voy yo, ¿puedo?

**Lord Voldemort**: Adelante, japonesa, china, vietnamita o lo que seas.

**Cho Chang: **-Creo que soy china señor Tenebroso, descuide, usted me puede decir como sea, pero le decía que mi consejo es: Darle flores cuando sus planes hallan fallado… otra vez.

**Lord Voldemort:** -¡Mis planes nunca fallan, ojos de rendija! El tonto chamaco de la cicatriz tardó siete libros y ocho películas en destruirme, jaja (y eso, no del todo, ¿quieren que les enumere a cuántos de ustedes nos llevamos nosotros?

**Cho Chang:** -No, señor, yo nada más decía por decir, no me tome en cuenta.

**Ginny Weasley:** -A ver si esto pega: Refiérete a él como "el-hombre-que-dejó-al-niño-sobrevivir"

**Lord Voldemort:** - Es que tu noviecito me dio lástima pelirroja pobretona. Soy compasivo después de todo.

**Ginny Weasley**: -Esto es más complicado de lo que yo pensaba**…**

**Cedric Diggory:** -Pregúntale por qué la marca tenebrosa no puede parecerse a algo…digamos un poco más bonito, estético, bello como yo, por ejemplo

**Lord Voldemort: **-Porque es para adultos, para los niños tontos como Potter y tú están las cicatrices en forma de rayo o bien los "avada kedavra", ¿Lo recuerdas?

**Padma Patil: **-Insiste en que has conocido ratones con planes más astutos que los suyos.

**Lord Voldemort**: -Nómbrame a por lo menos tres de ellos, cotilla de pasillo y si no lo haces, probarás mis crucios, jaja. ¡Crucio! (la gemela es presa del dolor)

**Víktor Krum:** -Sé alegre.

**Lord Voldemort:** -¿Eso es todo tu gran ataque, cerebro de mosquito?, para que lo sepas yo siempre soy alegre, claro para mí mismo. ¿Me entendiste?

**Víktor Krum:** -Ehhh no, perro si usted lo dice…

**Bella Swan: **-Como siempre, Crepúsculo tiene que hacerlo todo, ahí va el ataque de nosotros: Cuando tratede impresionarte con sus graaaandes poderes con la varita, di: "ohhh, miren! Voldy tiene una ramita"

**Lord Voldemort: -**Podrá ser una ramita para ti, chamaca ignorante, en tu saga no hay de esas ramitas por lo visto ¿Quieres que la pruebe contigo?, ¡crucio!, jajaja (Bella corre con la misma suerte que la Patil)

**Crabbe: **-Trata de enseñarle a tocar la flauta.

**Lord Voldemort:** -Yo ya sé tocarla, baboso, y mejor que tú si me permites decir. Anda vete a comer algo que un descerebrado como tú está demás siempre.

**Crabbe:** ¿Me puedo llevar a Goyle también?

**Lord Voldemort:** Sí, sí, sí, pero ya, ¡Fuera de mi vista!

**Harry Potter:** -¡Otros que se nos van!

**Alastor Moody:** -Mi alerta permanente me indica decir esto: Pon los ojos en blanco durante las reuniones con los mortífagos y di por lo bajo "tú eres el jefe, jefe".

**Lord Voldemort:** -Ojolocopata de palo con delirio de persecución: te recuerdo que sí soy el jefe y que ya te maté pero si lo olvidaste…¡Avada Kedravra!

**Olympe Maxime:** -¡Chanclas, ya lo volvió a matar!, A ver si esto surte efecto: Salúdalo en las mañanas con un sacástico: "mi señor, hoy se ve particularmente amenazante"

**Lord Voldemort:** -Ay, enorme dama enamorada del patético gato-sirviente-esclavo de Dumbledore: Nada como despertar con una gran verdad, Colagusano, me lo dice todos los días, me pone de buenas en realidad.

**Olympe Maxime:** -¡Pero claro que Hagrid ya murió para mí!, Desppués de lo que usted dijo creía que yo me casaría con él?, ¡Ni en sueños!, ¡Gracias por abrirme los ojos!, Creo que mejor convenceré a los gigantes de unirse a usted, es más sincero que Dumbledore, quien siempre me dijo: "Hagrid te conviene porque es muy trabajadorcito y de hambre no se van a morir", pero es una vil mentira y usted me ha dicho la verdad, ¡Voy con los gigantes para traerlos a su servicio!

**Lord Voldmort:** -Aprecio a la gente inteligente que cambia de opinión, jajaja.

**Harry Potter:** ¡Me estoy quedando solito como perrito!

**Ginny Weasley:** Me tienes a mí, Harry, adelante Cho y no llores ésta vez, ¡Tampoco se te ocurra venir a consolar a Harry!, para eso estoy yo y tu eres su pasado.

**Cho Chang:** -Pues eso lo veremos, pero no me importa, aquí anda Cedric que está más guapo que tu noviecito, mejor prosigo: Crea una "tabla de buen comportamiento" entre sus mortífagos y reparte estrellas doradas para que se pongan en la frente como recompensa.

**Lord Voldemort: **-¿Otra vez tú, intento de animé frustrado?, Las únicas estrellitas que vas a ver, nieta de Yoko Ono son las que te voy a enseñar con éste hechizo: ¡Depulso!

**Nymphadora Tonks:** -Daré un tip que sólo sabemos nosotros los aurores:Aparécete y desaparecete constantemente en su presencia diciendo: ¡"poof" estoy "poof" no estoy!

**Lord Voldemort: **-Ja, ja, pelos de camaleón y pico de ganso, experta en el "bauleo", escúchame bien: ¡No pueden hacer eso porque puse encantamientos que lo impiden!, Dumbie no es el único que sabe hacerlos.

**Nymphadora Tonks:** -¿También usted puede?, ¡Qué desilusión, pensé que sólo Dumbledore lo sabía!

**Lavender Brown: **-Ni modo, Tonks, triste realidad, ahora es mi turno: Dile: "¿no tuviste novia, Voldy? o sea, ¿_nunca?_ "

**Lord Voldemort:** - Soy feliz sin una mujer a mi lado, eso no es para mí, son cursilerías para cotillas como tú que leen "corazon de bruja" y no pronuncian la letra "r".

**Lavender Brown:** ¡Es que Won-Won se escucha taaaan tierno, ahhh!

**Padma Patil:** - Ya, contrólate, Lav Lav y déjame continuar: Cada vez que entre a alguna parte, insiste en ir primero y anunciarlo propiamente.

**Lord Voldemort:** -Me harías un gran favor, cotillita hindú, jeje me lo merezco prque soy el mejor mago que ha existido.

**Parvatti Patil:** -Anúncialo con redobles de tambores o trompetillas, haz el sonido con tu propia voz.

**Lord Voldemort:** -Ídem (supongo que saben latín, jaja)

**Parvatti y Padma Patil:** -¡Nos damos por vencidas!, con el Lord no se puede. (Se van)

**Harry Potter:** ¡Nooo, chicas, esperen!

**Oliver Wood:** -Aliéntalo a tener pensamientos felices o a pensar en el Quiddittch.

**Lord Voldemort: **-Yo tengo pensamientos felices pero son cuando los molesto a ustedes, ¡claro! Jaja. Cerebro de Quaffle.

**Oliver Wood:** -¿Usted conoce la quaffle?, ¡Qué emoción!, se inventó en el año de…bla, bla, bla

**Rita Skeeter:** Este ya se perdió en su discursito de Quiddittch otra vez, supongo que sigo yo: Pídele que te dé sus planes de batalla, malvadez y fastidio por escrito en un pergamino, corrige en público sus faltas de ortografía.

**Lord Voldemort:** - Soy un Slytherin, jaja, no tengo faltas de ningún tipo, no soy inútil como tu, pesadilla de las letras, mala imitación de escritora con lengua viperina y plumita voladora.

**Hagrid: **-Si no tiene ninguna, asegúrate de quemar los escritos.

**Lord Voldemort:** -Te tengo noticias, gigantón bueno para nada más que custodiar las llaves de Dumbie:No hay chimenea, cerillas, encendedores, piedras para encender fuego, aparte les destruí las varitas a todos, jaja ¿cómo les quedó el ojo?

**Edward Cullen:** -¡Crepúsculo en pie de guerra!: Búrlatede su elección de Quirrel para compartir el cuerpo.

**Lord Voldemort:** -Hay que sacrificar algunos inútiles para triunfar en la vida, VAMPIRITO DE QUINTA. Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

**Edward Cullen:** Como ciento cincuenta creo, la verdad ya perdí la cuenta, de hecho Dumbledore, Gandalf, Saruman, Santa Claus y yo jugábamos cuando niños.

**Lord Voldemort:** ¡Merlín, eres más viejo que la misma McGonagall!

**Mc Gonagall:** -Si no te interesaran las jovencitas tú y yo podríamos tener una interesante charla… Ed, ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad?

**Lord Voldemort:** ¡Asco!

**Bella Swan:-** ¡Alto ahí, brujita que Cullen es mío!

**McGonagall:** -Ni modo, la lucha se hizo.

**Bella Swan:** -Bueno, superado eso continúo con los consejillos: Dile que piensas que el yoga podría curar su…no sé frustración con la vida o rareza.

**Lord Voldemort:** - No es rareza, es grandeza, algo que tú jamás podrás tener, jaja y ya voy a yoga con el mismísimo Dalai Lama ¿y tu, chamaca enamorada del viejito? Pensándolo bien, como te gustan los tipos bastante entrados en años ni veas al Dalai porque uno nunca sabe…

**Bella Swan:** -¿Es tan guapo como Edward?

**Lord Voldemort:** -Ajá, igualito, espera a que lo veas, jajaja

**Bella Swan:** ¡Qué emocionante!

**Edward Cullen:** ¡Ya basta Bella, no seas coqueta!, ¿Primero Jacob y ahora el Dalai Lama?

**Bella Swan:** -Lo siento, Eddie, es que no puedo evitarlo, pero ya me porto bien, te lo aseguro.

**Edward Cullen:** -¡Pues más te vale o le hago caso a McGonagall!

**Bella Swan:** -¡No, no, no, ya me estoy quietecita!

**Harry Potter: **-Tenemos que continuar, dejen sus pleitos para después, ahora sí, va la mía, jaja: Haz que se le pegue la canción "all you need is love"

**Lord Voldemort: **-All you need is love, all you need is love, all you need is love, love is all you need. Ya, ¿Y ahora qué? Soy fan de los Beatles.

**Harry Potter:** -¡Rayos, otra vez fallé!

**Ginny Weasley: **-Lo intentaré yo, Harry, no te preocupes: Dile constantemente que deje de reprimir su ira.

**Lord Voldemort: **-¡No la reprimo!, pregúntale a Colagusano.

**Colagusano:** -Es muy cierto eso mi Amo.

**Cedric Diggory:** -Pues sólo quedo yo: Cómprale una pelotita para aliviar el estrés

**Lord Voldemort:** -¡Me encantan! y son mejores si tienen la cara del niño que vivió para apretarla a mi antojo, pero la verdad, para desestresarme tengo a Colagusano.

**Lavender Brown:** - Espera, que quizá esto ayude: Dile que él es solo un personaje en un libro y que nunca triunfará.

**Lord Voldemort:** -Harry Popote y ustedes también lo son, jaja

**Lavender Brown:** -¡Cierto!

**Bella Swan:** ¡Tonta!

**Lavender Brown:** -Lo siento, perdón…

**Víktor Krum: **Enséñale a extenderr y juntarr sus dedos, inclinarrse hacia adelante y decirr "excelente" como el señorr Burrns de los me lo escribió Herrmione para que lo dijerra y no se me olvidarra.

**Lord Voldemort:** -Primero aprende a hablar bien, chamaco tarado y segunda: Lo conozco, está en mi club "Soy malvado de hueso colorado A.C". valioso elemento si me permiten decir, jaja mañana tomo té con él, por cierto. ¡Ah! Me encanta decir su famosa frase, jajaja. ¡Excelente!

**Hagrid: -**Habla lo más lento posible cuando estés con él para desesperarlo.

**Lord Voldemort:** - No importa, estoy a costumbrado a los retrasados mentales como tu y tu hermano.

**Rita Skeeter:** Míralo todo el tiempo con terror y no desvíes la vista.

**Lord Voldemort:** -Me grada despertar temor en la gente, jaja escarabajo rastrero.

**Edwar Cullen:** ¡Vampiros al ataque!, Lánzales el maleficio imperius a sus mortífagos y oblígalos a que canten una canción graciosa.

**Lord Voldemort:** -¿Cuál quieres que te canten, vampirillo?, tienen buena voz, sobre todo R0zee Cullen, que canta desde que nació, eso te lo aseguro, basta con que yo se los ordene y lo harán, ellos son más que talentosos, ¿conoces a Kika Diggory o a Luz Raon?, ¿A la Dama de las Sombras o a Dark Princess?, ¿a Frank Malfoy? ¿O acaso has probado la astucia de Villa, la inteligencia de Steph Potter o de la duquesa de Birmigham?, te asombrarías de lo que pueden hacer y el imperius te lo llevarias tú, pues esa la especialidad de Mariana Potter 95.

**Edward Cullen:** -¡Olvídelo, Bella, vámonos de aquí!

**Bella Swan:** -Sí, amor, ¿Nos podemos llevar a Diggory?

**Cedric Diggory:** -Lo siento, Bella pero en tu saga hay muchos vampiros guapos y aquí soy el único, así que me quedo para seguir siendo admirado, recuerda que en tierra de ciegos, el tuerto es rey.

**Bella Swan:** -Está bien, Cedric, ¡Adiosito a todos, Eddie y yo nos vamos!

**Harry Potter:** ¡Traidores, debí invitar a Jacob y a los hombres lobo en lugar de éste par de mensos!

**Rita Skeeter:** -Lanzale confeti y papelitos de colores cuando pienses que necesita hacer una "gran entrada."

**Lord Voldemort:** - Despues de eso, mis mortios les lanzarán un imperius para juntar uno por uno de sus dichosos confetitos pero con la boca, jajaja

**Lavender Brown:** -Exclama una y otra vez que no sabes cómo es posible que le tema al "adorable y anciano Dumby"

**Lord Voldemort:** - Claro que no le temo a él, pero resulta que ese viejillo posee una poderosa varita super mega antigua y archi poderosa que yo deseo. Hasta el mismo Merlín guardaría sus precauciones

**Harry Potter:** Pregúntale si está seguro si "el-tipo-malo-demoníaco-en-busca-de-poder-y-venganza" no es ya algo pasado de moda, lo de hoy son las gafas "chic" como las mías y nuestro lema: ¡Únete a la fuerza Gryffindor!

**Lord Voldemort:** - Lo clásico nunca pasa de moda, torpe, miope, cicatrizado, abandonado Potter.

**Nymphadora Tonks:** -Hazle saber esto: "Conozco una gran terapeuta en londres…te puede ayudar"

**Lord Voldemort:** -Yo también conozco una, si quieres te contacto con ella, desgracia de los Black, ya que para casarte con la un hombre lobo debes estar muy pero muy trastornada.

**Nymphadora Tonks:** ¡Oiga, no insulte a mi Remus!

**Lord Voldemort: -**No, todavía no hago un capítulo para él pero no demoro mucho, te lo aseguro, jajaja.

**Nymphadora Tonks:** -¡No puede ser, voy a avisarle para que esté prevenido!, ¡Me marcho!

**Harry Potter:** -¡Tonks!, ¡Nymphadora, vuelve que cada vez somos menos!

**Ginny Weasley:** Pocos pero efectivos, Harry y ésto sí que lo hará rabiar: Lanza una reunión en su mansión que sea sorpresa y que se enoje.

**Lord Voldemort:** -¿Mansión?, ¿Sabes lo que es eso, "mini mini mini Weasley"?, ¡Jamás has estado tú en una!, para que lo sepas, con los de club nos reunimos tres veces por semana, en mi academia de baile nos vemos todos los días y a mis mortios los alecciono a diario, que no los invite a ustedes es otra cosa, jeje. (Ginny se pone a llorar)

**Cedric Diggory: **Roba, rompe y entierra su varita.

**Lord Voldemort:** -Para que te des cuenta de la sadez que acabas de decir te lo explico: En primera duermo con ella, además tengo muchas de repuesto, una más poderosa que la otra, cortesía de Ollivander. ¿No te cansas de ser un inútil?

**Cedric Diggory:** -Pues no lo había pensado…

**Ginny Weasley: **- Yo de nuevo, tenemos que dar un golpe por lo menos: Pregúntale cómo es posible que desee dañar un solo cabello de la cabeza de ese "dulce, inocente y lindo muchacho"

**Lord Voldemort:** -Al cabello no le haré nada, lo mataré a él, jaja. Touché, pelirroja.

**Harry Potter:**- ¿A mí?, ¿Me va a matar a mí?, ¡Hagrid!

**Hagrid: **No temas, Harry,Pregúntale por qué no pudo peleear con un bebé.

**Lord Voldemort:** -El bebé sería como Neville Longbottom si no fuera por mi gran ayuda. Debería agradecer eso.

**Harry Potter:**-Eso sí que es verdad, ni cómo decir que no.

**Nymphadora Tonks:** -Dile que Argus Filch será el que un día gobierne al mundo.

**Lord Voldemort:** - Sí, claro, no lo dudo, cuando termine de limpiar todos los pasillos y baños de Howgarts, ¡tiene mucho portencial!

**Minerva McGonagall:** -Psicoanalízalo y concluye diciendo que está clínicamente deprimido y que tiene rasgos de neurótico descontrolado.

**Lord Voldemort:** -Ya lo sabía y lo uso a mi favor, novia de Garfield, hermana del gato con botas, prima de Silvestre, tía del gato Félix, enemiga de Stuart Little y Lassie, y comadre de Snowball de Los Simpson. ¿Quieres más?

**Minerva McGonagall:** ¡Me retiro inmediatamente, esto es más que humillante!

**Harry Potter: -**¡Profesora, no se vaya!, Somos Gryffindors, ¿Recuerda?, ¡La valentía ante todo!, Ya** no **me queda nada, pero bueno lo único que se me ocurre es: Sé Harry Potter.

**Lord Voldemort: -**¡Smithbak, lánzale un Avada a ese Potter de ahí!

**Smithbak:** -¡A la orden Su Majestad del tango!

**Todos:** ¡Huye, Harry!, (el de la cicatriz sale corriendo y la mortífaga tras él, furiosa)

**Cho Chang:** Bueno, ya se fueron, sólo quedamos unos pocos, así que adelante con lo que sigue: Mientras explica sus próximos planes, pretende toser y dí en voz audible "no va a funcionar"

**Lord Voldemort:** - Tu cerebro es el que no funciona pelo de chicle, jaja yo soy perfecto.

**Lavender Brown**: Cuando lo mires, cúbrete los ojos con las manos y grita "ME QUEMA"

**Lord Voldemort:** -Ja, ja, ja, ja ¡Eso sí que me gusta! Risa malvada nivel 7.

**Cedric Diggory: **Prepárale galletitas con formade rayo e insiste en que se las coma.

**Lord Voldemort:** La verdad me salen mejor a mí, pero ya que insistes…

**Cho Chang:** -No se me ocurre nada más.

**Personajes que quedan:** -A nosotros tampoco…

**Lord Voldemort:** -¿Ya acabaron, patéticos personajes?

**Rita Skeeter:** -Creo que ya, hay crisis de ideas.

**Lord Voldemort:**- Bueno, pues si es así, ¡Al ataque con maldiciones imperdonables mis mortífagos! ¡Búsquenlos a todos y acaben con ellos!

**MORTÍFAGOS:** ¡Justiciaaaa! (Se lanzan a la agresión como turba desbocada tras los personajes quienes se protegen como pueden)

**PERSONAJES:** ¡Corran por sus vidas!, ¡Salvense quien pueda!, ¿En qué momento le hice caso a Harry de venir? (Huyen despavoridos por todas direcciones)

**Lord Voldemort:** -¡Ilusos!, ¿creían que podían conmigo?, jajaja, ¡Colagusano, tráeme un refresquito para disfrutar el espectáculo!

**Colagusano:** Aquí está mi Lord.

**Estrella:** -¡Qué orgullo de mortífagos tiene!, mire nada más qué calidad de malvadez hay en ellos, no dejan títere con cabeza.

**Draco Malfoy:** -Felicidades, mi Lord

**Colagusano:** -¡Mire como persiguen a McGonagall!

**Lord Voldemort:** -Los he entrenado yo, no hay duda de eso.

**Estrella:** -A su imagen y semejanza.

**Lord Voldemort:** ¡Arriba y adelante, mis leales mortios!

**FIN**

**Espero les haya gustado y perdón por incluirlos en el fic, es que no me pude resistir a la idea, ustedes son parte esencial en la historia, ya lo saben y es la manera de expresarles mi cariño y mi agradecimiento, bueno, espero que no les moleste y a mí me encantó escribir esto. Si no hay contratiempos nos leemos el lunes por aquí. Gracias otra vez.**

**Besos desde Méxic** o


	27. Recuento de los daños

Después de un merecido descanso nos saludamos nuevamente, leales vasallos míos. En el capítulo anterior fuimos atacados por una bola de personajes insurrectos que se atrevieron a intentar darme alguna molestia, ja, ja, ja, permítanme reírme porque la verdad salieron huyendo despavoridos y con toda la razón, si cuando ustedes aparecieron se les puso blanca la cara y los calcetines se les cayeron del miedo.

Creo que ya les había dicho que ustedes eran más que temidos por valientes, arrojados y despiadados al burlarse de todos y cada uno de los aquí descritos. Pero en ésta ocasión lo demostraron con creces. No puedo halagar a uno más que a otro.

Todos lo que hicieron acto de presencia fueron estupendos y lo mejor es que yo no tuve que mover un solo dedo, los crucios salieron de sus propias varitas y con eso queda refrendado quiénes somos los que mandamos en el gran arte de la molestia.

Creo que vale la pena narrar con detalle cada una de las intervenciones de mis fieles discípulos que se aprestaron a caerles encima, así que empieza, Colagusano.

-Gracias su Majestad del Baile y las dos agujas. Ejem, ejem, comienzo ya:

"¡Aficionados que viven la intensidad del futbol!, en ésta ocasión narraremos el encuentro del equipo de casa, denominados "Mortios de Voldemort y a mucha honra" contra los nombrados "personajes ofendidos" de Jotaká, quienes tuvieron la babosa ocurrencia de presentarse hasta el fic del mismísimo amo de las Sombras para fastidiar al infastidiable, molestar al inmolestable y ganarle al único, inimitado, inigualado, azote de Dumbledore, maestro de Chuck Norris y Darth Vader, padrino de Chucky el muñeco diabólico, Compadre de ESO, amigo de Lex Luthor, inspiración de Bin Laden y Saddam Husseim, envidia de los Vulturis y terror de Jarry Popote…

-¡Ya basta, Pettigrew, no estamos en el circo!

-Es que me emociono su majestad del Tango y del Mambo.

-Pues mejor estate quieto porque no me sirves para esto.

-Como usted ordene, mi Amo Tenebroso.

-Estate quieto ya: ¡Crucio!

-¡Ayyyhhhgg!

Les decía, servidores malignos que el espectáculo estuvo de lo mejor, incluso le permití a Colagusano traer unas palomitas para que todos disfrutáramos de tan divertida carrera que pegó la novia de Garfield, hermana del gato con botas, sosteniendo en alto su larga falda para salir corriendo de Smithback, o cómo olvidar a Popote huyendo a ciegas porque sus gafas le fueron arrebatadas por Flor440 y con la miopía que se carga chocó con Hagrid y ahí quedó, con un knockout marca fabulosa que me deleitó.

Las cotillitas hindúes iban de un lado a otro tratando de ser el dios Shiva y que les salieran más de tres pares de manos para repeler los ataques mortífagos de Puccarycute, quien las enfrentaba a puño limpio y dejó a ambas para el arrastre la verdad.

Lavender Brown estaba histérica porque convocó a los dementores y boggarts (qué esperarse de una tarada como ella) y los espíritus la persiguieron por todas partes hasta que alguien se apiadó de ella y conjuró un "espector patronus", después de eso se desmayó y creo que hasta ahora no ha despertado. Todos la vigilan para que en cuanto despierte le lancen un Avada Kedavra doble y no se escape ni por error.

Nuestro querido animé japonés empezó a suplicar en chino, japonés, cantonés, zechuan, vietnamita y todos los idiomas habidos y por haber para que la dejásemos en paz, pero malos como somos no le hicimos caso y ya ven, acabó en la lona también gracias a Claudia Granger. Aparte que no entendimos esos raros idiomas en que intentó comunicarse.

A Skeeter se le ocurrió convertirse en escarabajo y GeMa Malfoy pooh tuvio a bien molerla a pisotones que la dejaron completamente desparramada por el piso. Colagusano la recogió con cuchara y espátula ¡Asco! Y la guardó en un frasquito para mi colección de objetos raros, ustedes ya saben lo que poseo en ella, simples detalles de mis enemigos para regocijarme, jaja.

Tonks cambiaba de color de cabello y de cara como de calcetines, intentando disimularse con el entorno pero no lo consiguió. Intentó defenderse de uno de mis más brillantes mortios llamada con qué creen, sí, eso que piensan, un fascinante "bauleo" que no hizo más que meter mis trajes de baño y mi ropa de playa en la maleta de nuevo, ¡Ay niña, de veras!, No digo más. Beno sí, agrego que llamaba a gritos a Lupin y a los merodeadores, quienes se hicieron ojo de hormiga y jamás llegaron. Triste realidad para la metamorfomaga que terminó hecha bolas convertida en una especie de cerdo y gallina con cabello amarillo que ni ella misma ha podido revertir.

Alastor Moody intentaba recoger su ojo bueno, arrancado por mis mortios y éste rodaba como pelotita de golf por aquí y por allá, entonces nos pusimos a patear el ojo y con juego de ten, mío, tuyo, te lo presto, ahí te va, toma, dámelo y etc. Hacíamos desesperar el flamante auror, quien corría y saltaba lo más rápido que su veloz patita de palo le permitía, imagínense la escena, parecía saltamontes o mejor aún: Daba la impresión de que el suelo estaba caliente y él descalzo, porque iba de brinquito en brinquito. ¡Merlín, que me muero de risa!

Oliver Wood fue atacado con una de sus propias escobas de Quiddittch y eso sin contar que varias bludgers manipuladas por nosotrosle llegaron al rostro dejándolo más hinchado que nada, pero no contentos con eso, lles lanzamos quaffles, snitches y todos esos implementos de los que él adora hablar. Creo que jamás volverá a decir una sola palabra de ese deporte, jajaja. Es más, ya no puede ni pronunciar esa palabra, Quidd…¿Qué?, jeje.

Edward Cullen fue metido en cintura por Smithback, quien lo persiguió a diestra y siniestra con un bat de béisbol. No para qué les cuento, arremetió furiosa contra él, bueno, ya sabemos que le dio duro y descargó su ira con el inmortal vampirito que deseaba morirse tras el embate.

Bella Swan fue embestida por Flor 440, quien no le dio tregua armada hasta los dientes con todo lo que pudo a la inútil de Swan, quien suplicaba piedad, pero Flor no la tuvo, es mi leal mortifaga y procedió ¡Duro y a la cabeza!

Arremetimos contra la Zanahoria parlante, varios se le fuern encima como pudierono al pecoso le arrojamos miles de objeros a esa cabezota pelirroja y él no pudo esquivarlos. ¡Buen tino!

Granger fue sometida por medio de su enorme pelo de arbusto mal podado por quién creen, sí, por Puccarycute, quien descargó su ira tomándola de las greñas y dándole un par de vueltas voladoras que mandaron a la sabelotodo hasta Rusia de tal impulso mortífago, ¡Quién te viera, Pucca, estamos orgullosos de ti!

El apellido de Cacahuate cedió ante nosotros, a éste le tocó sufrir porque le soltamos un toro de Pamplona que persiguió desenfrenadamente al búlgaro, quien hasta aprendió a hablar bien del puro susto, mientras mi española todos nos moríamos de la risa al ver a tan improvisado San Fermín correr como loco por todas partes.

Diggory alias "soy el clon de Cullen" cubría su hermoso rostro de nuestros ataques, ya que no contaba con seguro médico para su cutis de terciopelo, jaja.

Crabbe y Goyle se enfrascaron en una Guerra de comida contra todos los mortífagos en donde las empanadas, la polenta, alfajores, bife, las arepas, mondongo, albóndigas, choclos, tomates y demás contenidos de los arsenales latinoamericanos volaban por los aires descontando con una mega sandía al par de gordinflones que sucumbieron ante los vencedores, quienes celebraron al grito de "Vivan los mortios latinos"

Madame Maxime fue atacada por todas partes al tono de "¡Mortífagos al grito de guerra!" y trepados en zancos para alcanzar a tan gigantesca mujer le cayeron encima como Merlín les dio a entender para acabar con tan enorme dama., ¡Bien por ellos!

Hagrid fue deshecho por Claudia Granger, quien se enfrentaba a patadas voladoras contra el trapito viejo de Dumbledore. La chica le dio con todo antes de irse, incluso se colgó de sus barbas y se llevó su moto voladora con todo y su sombrilla rosa para dejarlo en el más amargo desconsuelo, ¡Arriba ella!.

Ginny alias "Soy la media naranja del elegido de pacotilla" sufrió a manos de todos los que tomaron a la pelirroja por sorpresa revirtiéndole su deplorable mocomurciélago y dándole una buena lección de lo que a venganza se refiere.

Creo que eso es todo el recuento de los daños, ocasionados por nosotros, claro, pues la verdad no lograron tocarnos un solo pelo (es un decir, yo no tengo pero ni falta que me hace), me despido porque preparo con Estrella la fastidiosa molestia de Umbridge para mañana o pasado, no se la pierdan que estará genial.

Suyo siempre, menos de Bellatrix, claro

Lord Voldemort.


	28. A la querida Dolores Umbridge

Oscuras mañanas para todos mis leales vasallos que leen mi tenebrosa lección del día de hoy que será regocijantemente cruel. Como ustedes bien saben, cumplimos con la premisa de molestar a la querida y amada Dolores Umbridge, raro apellidito, ¿No?, me suena a ombligo, a lombridge, lombriz, da lo mismo. Desde ahora será Dolores Ombligo porque me encanta fastidiarla.

Lolita Lombriz alias "Vivan los gatos, que son incluso mejores que los humanos"es un personaje destacado de la saga de Jotaká porque hizo sufrir en carne propia el elegido de pacotilla y la verad es que me encantó ese castigo suyo con la pluma en la manita a nuestro Jarry Popote, inigualable cuando escribe: "No debo decir mentiras" o algo así, la verdad no recuerdo. Sólo viene a mi mente la cara de dolor y estupefacción del miope de la cicatriz y hace que mi día se alegre por ello, ¿A ustedes no?

Si las escuelas muggles implementaran tal parámetro de educación otra cosa sería de ellos, no cabe duda, pero bueno, es innegable el don para tratar a los niños con el que se complace nuestra estimada Lola.

Bien, bien, ya se que tenemos que molestarla hoy pero me encanta la forma en que ella a su vez molestó al "trío dorado forever pase lo que pase, amiguis de corazón". Como ejemplo pongo la cara de Hermione cuando dijo que no habría demostraciones palpables de magia en su clase, el solo hecho de no aprender nada ese ciclo la aterraba y a mí me hacía reír como desquiciado desde mi trinchera.

Incluso, nuestra Dolo no se contentó con hacerle la vida imposible a los tres chamacos que se creían héroes, sino que midió fuerzas con la misma novia del gato Félix, desesperó al punto de subírsele el azúcar a Dumbledore, hizo llorar a la Hippie de Trelawney y fue el azote de los gemelos Weasley por un rato, tomando las riendas de Howgarts como sólo ella podría hacerlo.

-Y Argus Filch le puso un altar con flores en su recámara, mi amo no olvide eso.

-Claro, Colagusano, tienes toda la razón

-¿De verdad mi amo, ¡Me deja sin palabras su reconocimiento!

-No te acostumbres a él, ¡crucio!

(Colagusano, como de costumbre sufre la maldición del Lord)

Pero está bien, procederemos a molestarla ahora porque de mí nadie se salva y a pesar que ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo en congraciarse conmigo poniendo en jaque a todo el que pudo, hoy será presa de nuestros ataques y cuidadito y me venga con: "Ustedes mortífagos, están violando el decreto número 4473625490353 del Ministerio de Magia que impide que se burlen de mí" porque entonces probará el poder de mi varita, así que Lola Ombligo: Flojita y cooperando, que el master va a hablar y sus mortífagos van a actuar.

**El nombre "Dolores", posiblemente refleje la miseria que sus acciones causan a los estudiantes, como por ejemplo sus dolorosos castigos y torturas psicológicas** ¿Posiblemente?, jaja, pregúntenle a Popote si ya olvidó todo eso bien, si ya le cicatrizó la herida de su fabulosa plumita mágica, la que por cierto ya incluí en mi colección de objetos extraños.

**Dolores Umbrigde es una mujer de baja estatura…** Ni falta que le hace crecer más, chiquita pero picosa, nos consta eso, ahora imagínensela con el tamaño de Madame Maxime, jajaja, ¡Acaba con todos!, ¡Tiemblen trío de oro!

**…y cuerpo rechoncho, generalmente descrita como semejante a un gran sapo, con ojos saltones y cabello corto y rizado de color café, **¡Ay jotaká! De verdad que me haces reír con las descripciones de tus personajes. Un sapo, sí, eso es lo que mejor la describe, un sapo con suéter de gatitos color rosa.

Pobre mujer, no hay ni cómo ayudarle, McGonagall, Pomona y Trelawney son princesas a su lado, y eso ya es mucho decir. Bueno comprendan está frustrada porque jamás ganará la corona "Miss Corazón de Bruja" gracias a su…como decir, espeluznante fealdad, comparada solamente con la de Alastor y su ojo mecánico y boca retorcida y creo que hasta eso él resulta más atractivo

**Siempre lleva ropa de color rosa chillón, y feos y exagerados anillos en los dedos. **De hecho si en la mano tuviéramos más de cinco dedos ella sería la más feliz porque se colocaría toda su colección de horribles anillos de una sola vez, jaja, además ha pensado que sería de lo mejor declarar al color rosa el color universal según el Ministerio de Magia y está por convencer al Ministro así que se los advierto.

**De carácter altivo y arrogante, tiende a interrumpir a la gente cuando habla y a cortarles con un sonoro y particular carraspeo. **¡Pero claro, una persona como ella jamás puede pasar desapercibida!, con lo bajita que es seguro la pisan o la confunden con Flitwick y hasta ahí llegó nuestra Dolo, jaja no se crean, lo que pasa es que le gusta ser el centro de atención a como de lugar y pues lo logra, esa es la verdad.

**Su voz es exageradamente aguda, como la de una niña, casi llegando al falsete**. ¡Merlín! Y eso que no la han oído cantar en la ducha, se avienta "Granada", el "Ave María", "Don´t Cry for me Argentina", "Cielito lindo", "La gasolina", "Material Girl"de Madonna, "Smooth Criminal" de Jackson con coreografía y todo, pero no contenta con eso pasa por la ópera, la banda y la balada , entre otras más en su variado repertorio dejando sordos o trastornados a cualquiera que tenga la mala fortuna de escuchar sus aberrantes aullidos que se cuelan por cada rendija de la pared.

¡Si lo sabré yo! Que gracias a ella me aprendí dos que tres cancioncillas horrendas que aún llevo en mi mente como el "Aserejé", "El gato volador" y demás que no me las puedo sacar por nada del mundo.

**Aparentemente le tiene un odio exagerado a cualquier criatura que ella considera "semihumana", como los centauros, los hombres-lobo e incluso a Hagrid por ser medio gigante, y también siente antipatía hacia los magos nacidos de muggles. **Tal y como debe de ser, quien no sea así de especial como ella no tiene cabida en su rechoncho corazón. ¡Ah, pero eso sí!, que no toquen a los gatos porque entonces ella se enfurece.

¡Habrase visto mayor tontería!, pero bueno, no olviden que ella cayó a manos de Firenze y compañía así que no les cuento la traqueteada que le pusieron a coces y embestidas, corrió y corrió al la mayor velocidad que sus patitas chuecas le daban, claro que no fue suficiente y se la pasaban unos a otros para divertirse con ella. Gracias a su complexión algo redonda digamos, la Lola iba de acá para alla cual balón de soccer, haciendo la delicia de los centauros. No digo más.

Remus Lupin se vengó también de ella persiguiéndola una noche de luna llena por todo el mundo mágico y la corretiza estuvo de lo mejor, el hombre lobo la revolcaba sediento de venganza y ella lloraba a mares, tratando de superar el momento.

Finalmente la luna salió y desapareció el encanto y entonces fue ella quien a punta de escobazos corrió al maltrecho Lupin hasta dejarlo sin dientes. ¡Ay Dolores, de verdad contigo! Al ver esto, Canuto y Cornamenta salieron despavoridos porque ya se lanzaba contra ellos en franco ataque con renovada ira, así estuvo esa situación. Chisme o no yo se los cuento, ya saben.

**Estas particularidades provocan el odio de Harry y sus compañeros del Ejército de Dumbledore. **¡Ay no me digan!, a Popote "salvador de todo el que se deje" le encantan éstas cosas y colgarse el saco de héroe cada vez que puede, pero con la Lola se para en seco, le tiene un miedo atroz, aún así seguiremos molestándola, avanzamos.

**Dolores es una de los magos que votan a favor de la culpabilidad de Harry al término del juicio. **¿En serio?, me lo esperaba, lo que a ella le gusta es fastidiarlo y claro que lo hará en cada oportunidad que tenga…¿De veras quieren que yo la moleste?, Tal vez me agrada un poco…en fin.

**Sus clases se basan casi exclusivamente en la teoría defensiva, estando prohibido el uso de magia o siquiera el aireo de varitas en su clase. **¡Nadie se mueve sin que sapito Umbridge lo ordene, jugaremos a "Barney dice" o bien "Sapito dice" y el que agite la varita sin su autorización se las verá con la diva achaparrada más temible de Howgarts y del Ministerio, ¿Quién dijo yo?

La verdad está frustrada porque no ha aperecido hasta el momento en las tarjetitas mágicas de las ranas de chocolate y eso la desquicia: ¿Cómo es posible que la loca, estrambótica, exagerada, horrible, y batracia Dolores Umbridge no esté en tan famosas tarjetitas? , ¡Imperdonable!

**Esto se debe al temor de un hipotético intento de golpe de estado. **¡No!, ¡Y decían que el que tiene delirio de persecución era ojoloco!, ella es su maestra, su guía, su master piece, sin duda, ciualquier cosa que escuche ya es franco ataque contra el Sagrado Ministerio.

Es más, no permitirá que nadie hable o escriba si no es en su presencia o los torturará con cualquier crucio.

Se ha acabdo todas las reservas de Veritaserum porque está loca con eso de hacerlos soltar la sopa a todos, así que mejor reclúyanla en San Mungo que buena falta le hace acompañar a los Longbottom, se divertirán mucho, no lo dudo.

**Se nombrarse Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts. **Además de eso se autodenominó "Princesa de sangre pura por excelencia", "La flor más bella del Ejido", "La sonrisa más radiante del mundo mágico", "Miss belleza Callejón Diagon" y demás apelativos que la resalten y la alejen del montón. Ella no se conforma con cualquier cosa, ¡No Señor!

**Respaldada por el Ministerio de Magia y por el celador Argus Filch, (se rumora que está enamoradote de ella) Umbridge va endureciendo las normas del colegio hasta conseguir convertirlo en una especie prisión. **Sí, es ferviente admiradora de Bush, Stalin, Hitler, Husseim, Bin Laden, Mussolinni, Fidel Castro, Hugo Chávez y otros tantos que mantienen a raya a los insurrectos.

De hecho intentó formar un club con ellos por Internet bajo el seudónimo de "Pesadilla07" pero cuando se dieron cuenta que era mujer la mandaron por un tubo y la cortaron de inmediato. ¿Quién se dejaría mandar por semejante sapo brincador?, mejor se unieron a mi club "Soy Malvado de hueso colorado S.A" en donde permanecen felices y contentos hasta el día de hoy. Sobra decir que yo soy el jefe.

**Formó la Brigada Inquisitorial, con alumnos de Slytherin y que tiene un nivel de autoridad superior al de los prefectos, pero con la aprobación directa de la Suma Inquisidora. ¡Qué bárbara Lolita!, de hecho, los armó a todos con uniforme de camuflaje, metralletas, cuernos de chivo, una que otra bazooka, lanzallamas, kit de primeros auxilios, un manual de supervivencia, binoculares, navajas de explorador, equipo completo de ramas y arbustos para ocultarse del enemigo, instrucción "pecho a tierra" y "Cómo sobrevivir comiendo hormigas y gusanos" por si era necesario.  
**

**La guerra contra el Ejército de Dumbie podría ser muy cruenta y había que estar preparados para todo. ¿Y las varitas para qué demonios las tenían me pregunto yo?, Con unos cuantos avadas esos mocosos del ED se hubieran controlado y calladitos o muertitos se ven más bonitos, jajaja. Que malo soy de verdad.**

**Dolores tenia en su poder el Horrocrux más famoso hasta el momento: El Guardapelo de Slytherin, según ella para denotar que era sangre pura. **¡Ay Dolorita!, pero ni cómo ayudarte ahora sí.

Para ser sangre pura es necesario se guapo o bien parecido por lo menos en una etapa de la vida y tú con esos ojillos saltones y esa barriguita que te cargas ni a palos entras de verdad.

Ahora bien, ¿Qué diantres haces con MI guardapelo?, enviaré enseguida a uno de mis mortios a recuperarlo y pobre de ti, ¡Mal, mal hecho, niña!, se me hace que escribiré en tu fea manita de chancho "No debo robar las cosas del Lord" con tu famosa plumita mágica, jeje la venganza es dulce cómo que no.

**Exponiendo a Umbrige como una persona ingenua la cual creia que uno de los Horrocruxes era una valiosa joya. **¿Ingenua?, ¡Por no decir babosa!, era un guardapelo, ¡Por Morgana!, no era la joya de la corona, cualquiera con dod dedos de frente lo sabría con solo verlo, lógico que Lolita Ombligo pensó que era el tesoro más preciado de todos y lo guardó celosamente junto a su colección de timbres postales, piedras extrañas, tapas de refresco, palitos de paleta y demás objetos que suele coleccionar porque espera que algín día una famosa casa de subastas reconozca su don de coleccionista cotizando sus cosas a exorbitantes cantidades de galeones de oro. Sin palabras.

**Ingresa en la prisión de Azkaban por maltrato a los nacidos de muggles. **En donde nuestra batracia dama intentó también crear un ejército similar al de la Brigada Inquisitorial llamado "Reos con dignidad por Umbridge" en donde Barty Crouch Jr., Lucius Malfoy entre otros eran sus más fieles seguidores y trató de fugarse con ellos varias veces hasta que a punta de dementores la recluyeron en una sola celda para que dejara ya de una vez sus propias ideas de dominación.

Celda desde donde gritaba día y noche "Están transgrediendo la norma 34442425363734/22 del Ministerio contra las sublevaciones en Azkaban al tenerme aquí, ¿Ustedes saben quién soy yo?".

Lástima hubiera sido fenomenal que el sapito rosa se escapara como revolucionaria que es de tan famosa prisión Mágica.

**Sus clases como profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras son monótonas y aburridas. **¿En serio?, Pregúntenle a la pelo de matorral y al Popote si no es verdad esto, no supieron pero ni sumar dos mas dos en Arritmancia mientras ella estuvo ahí. No sería mala idea que regresara.

Ahora ya en serio, busquemosla por el Ministerio y entremos a su oficina plagada de retratos de gatos ¡Asco!, me recuerdan a McGonagall, para decirle unas cuantas palabras. En cuanto la veas, salúdala ceremoniosamente (eso le encanta) y ya quer veas sus ojos saltones fijos en ti, empieza:

"Apreciada Dolores Umbridge, se rumora por ahí que no eres muy diestra en lo que a duelos se refiere", ella como es de esperarse, se subirá en su silla para ver mejor al mortífago que se atrve a desafiarla. No te amedrentes ante ella y sigue: " Pues usted fue vencida por una manda de inferiores centauros y el baboso de Popote y eso ya es mucho decir". Se jalará los pelos del coraje al recordarlo.Ahora bien, párate cerca de ella y como sabes es muy muy bajita, grítale: "¿Qué se siente ver todo desde el piso?" y además, "¿Qué se siente estar tan cerca del suelo, Lola?". Intentará saltar para alcanzarte. Juega con ella a "A que no me atrapas sapito brincador"Mírala muy muy detenidamente y cuando te pregunte por qué lo haces sólo dile con los ojos abiertos como platos: "¿Así naciste de verdad?, digo, es que te ves amenazante". Herirás su sentido de la belleza, pues ella se considera hermosa, ¡Puaggghh! Prefiero a Bellatrix.Si te mira con mala cara y se queda sin contestar di en voz baja como si hablaras contigo mismo: "...Pero déjame decirte que si te operaste para estar asi, entonces has desperdiciado la plata" y luego dile para enardecerla más: "Al no contestarme estás faltando a la regla 4642426 del Minsiterio de Magia a preguntas letalmente sinceras, voy a denunciarte ahora mismo". No tendrá respuesta a eso y tendrá que admitir que en realidad es horrible como suela de zapato gastada.Pero si por azares del destino, que no lo creo, te contesta que nació así dile: "No, no le creo, nadie puede nacer tan feo", retuércete de risa frente a ella, ganamos de todos modos.Esparce el rumor de que a Umbridge le atrajo la belleza de Filch, su blanca sonrisa amarilla, sus cabellos sedosos como lija, su piel tersa como pergamino y sobre todo su mirada penetrante que la hizo desfallecer. Se desmayará en el acto.Dile: "¡Ya sé porque se viste de rosa! Ese es el color favorito de Filch!" Quemará de inmediato todo su ridículo guardarropa para que no sigas pensando esas cosas.Ofrécele: "¿Quiere unirse al ED?" y cuando te diga que claro que por supuesto que desde luego que no, agrega lo que sigue: "pero si Popote es un excelente maestro! Le puede enseñar los hechizos que usted no sabe y que le hibieran ayudado bastante contra los… ¿Cómo se llaman esos seres inferiores a usted?, ¡Ah, sí, centauros!"Júntate con 3 hámsters, cinco hormigas y dos saltamontes, habla en secreto con ellos. Cuando Umbridge llegue y te pregunte qué rayos estás haciendo, dile con suficiencia categórica: "Estamos tramando algo contra el Ministerio". Se querrá morir y tú estarás atacado de risa. Ya para terminar hazle la pregunta del millón de dólares:

-Oiga mi estimada Lolis, ¿qué tal la vida de renacuajo?, Ella contestará: - ¿Por qué dices eso?

Tú dirás: -Porque parece que aún no ha completado la metamorfosis para ser un sapo de verdad, con verrugas y todo, pero creo que está ya en el proceso, se le ven dos que tres protuberancias ahí, justo cerca de la nariz, ¡Ah, no, son sus ojos!, Me confundí.

Ella se irá corriendo después de todo esto que hemos hecho para reírnos de su deplorable físico y su actitud de domadora del mundo, claro está. Bien, me despido porque voy a una sesión de tejido con mi amigo Drácula, que también le ha agarrado cariño a esto del derecho y del revés. Nos leemos pronto y no olviden molestar a Lolita que deverdad se lo merece.

Siempre suyo, menos de Belatrix claro, Lord Voldemort.


End file.
